


Acting can get the best of us

by Jamallywaljaffa



Series: Acting can get the best of us [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False publicity, Fluff, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Some angst, Surpirse plot twist at the end, These two are so married but they don't know it yet, Uther makes them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was not about to be pawned off.<br/>"Wait just a minute-" Merlin interjected.<br/>"I am not finished!" Uther barked. "The reason I called you in was; because of your little publicity stunt our fan base has gone from millions to hundreds of millions and if they find out your little thing was just a misunderstanding the Pendragon name is ruined, so you two better suck it up and face your consequences because you two are getting engaged for real!"<br/>or<br/>The one where Arthur and Merlin are both actors who don't really like each other and get a picture taken of them that looks like a proposal. The two have to bear with each and get over their hate to save the Pendragon name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so new story this one is a long one so I broke it down into several chapters. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Also apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy XD

"I hate him!" Arthur growled pacing up and down in front of Morgana. "I cannot work like this," He continued to pace glaring at the problem on the other side of the room.

"He keeps challenging me and my authority and-and-" He trailed off pausing to look at the problem when he laugh.

"You _like_ it." Morgana simply said.

"And I like it-wait no I don't," He whipped round to face her. "Stop putting words in my mouth Morgana!" He yelled.

"Well you must do; you talk about him all the time." Morgana smirked her eyebrows raised in amusement. She's messing with him.

"To express my hate," He argued. Of course he didn't like it. He was undermining his authority.

"That could be interpreted as love." She shrugged, crossing her legs in her deck chair.

"Nope, never are _you_ insane?!" Arthur frowned.

"Merlin is a sweet heart." She defended.

"Yeah to _you._ On set we butt heads; we always argue he's like my _red carpet rival._ "

"Red carpet rival?" She raised her brow. Oh so now she's confused.

"You know, we have competitions on the red carpet; who looks the best, who has the best outfit, who has the best date...Etcetera." He explained using his hands to gesture.

"Are you sure you're not just-"

"No Morgs. Why did father have to hire him to be co-star in this film?" He sighed sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Arthur you've only done four months of filming at least try and get to know Merlin before you judge him." Morgana advised. Arthur shifted in his seat considering her advise.

"For all we know he could be complaining to Gwen about how you're a big meany towards him." She pointed over to where the two were chatting on the other side of the studio.

"Or he could be slagging me off." Arthur huffed.

"Like you have just done to him.

"I haven't slagged him off. I just simply said the things I don't like about him so far."

"Maybe he was just reacting to your prattyness, I mean you were a bit of a dick to him on the first day you met."

"No I wasn't."

" _Yes_ you were."

_4 months ago_

_"But father I don't want to work on this film," Arthur complained._

_"Arthur you must understand that when I make a film all Pendragon's are expected to participate in it; whether that be by acting or behind the scenes."_

_"But father my agent has got me a role in the new Star Wars movie."_

_"You don't even like Star Wars."_

_"I've never seen them to judge but I like money and big franchises so I want to take the job." Arthur reasoned._

_"We make our own franchises with our name, its tradition!" Uther declared._

_"But father-"_

_"You are working on this film and that is final!" Uther growled. "Be more like your sister." He huffed and walked away._

_"Yeah more like me." Morgana cackled as she walked past. Arthur glared a hole into the back of her head._

_"Um excuse Arthur Pendragon?" A voice came behind him. He turned to look at the man (well he looked more like a boy, his face bare resemblance to a sixteen year old) and looked him up and down. He was wearing scruffy baggy jeans with hole in them and Arthur was pretty sure they were intentional like the style these days; he wore a baggy t-shirt that draped over his slender frame. He must be an intern Arthur thought at the time._

_"You dropped your-" He started but Arthur ignored him and spoke._

_"Finally! Someone who can make me happy on this set. Fetch me a latte, with cinnamon and cream and sugar. Also bring me a fan it's too warm in here and can you ask those people to clear out of my dressing room it's the only place I can think." Arthur ranted a list. He looked at the man once he stopped and realised he was staring at Arthur unmoving looking unamused._

_"My name is Merlin, Merlin Emrys." The man-Merlin-introduced._

_"I don't need to know who you are, you're not here for chit chat."_

_"I can't believe you're the prat who is Uther Pendragon's son." He rolled his eyes._

_"Prat?" Arthur narrowed his eyes._

_"Clotpole? Dollop head? Do you like them ones better?" Merlin snapped._

_"You can't address me like that."_

_"Oh I'm sorry I bet you're expecting me to call you your majesty and wait on your hand and foot. You do know who I am right?"_

_"An intern who is not getting me coffee." Arthur said angrily. Who does this kid think he is?_

_"Merlin!" A woman's voice called._

_"Gwen!" Arthur breathed a relived sigh. "Finally someone who can make sense of all this."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"This idiot of an intern won't go get me coffee and won't do what I say, he also just insulted me." Arthur complained to her._

_"Arthur, this is Merlin; your co-star."_

_"Co-star?" Arthur raised his brow. He has a co-star?_

_"Yep."_

_"But father never mentioned-"_

_"He's playing your rival for the maidens affections." Gwen explained._

_"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked Merlin._

_"I tried to but your head is so far up your arse you judged me because of my clothes before you got to know me." Merlin spat._

_"Well with an attitude like that I don't want to know you." Arthur huffed stepping closer to Merlin. He was trying to spook him. The man may be taller by a smudge but Arthur was bigger as in muscle not fat because he was not fat!_

_"That's fine by me because as I far as I'm concerned I don't associate with dicks."  Merlin snapped, squaring his shoulders to make himself look bigger._

_"That's not what I heard from the bathroom walls." Childish he knows but it's all he had._

_"Oh they talk to you? You should probably go see a doctor." Merlin stepped closer, trying to get in his face._

_"Ugh you’re so infuriating!" Arthur yelled, his fist clenching in anger. They were starting to attract the attention of the whole studio._

_"At least when we're acting the hate between our characters will actually be real." Merlin spat._

_"Good, don't expect us to be friends." Arthur said getting into Merlin's face._

_"Not counting on it." He shot back._

_"Boys boys, I let this go on long enough." Gwen stepped in between the two._

_"I'm sorry Guinevere but obviously Merlin doesn't know how it runs round here. I get what I want.”_

_"Yes I can see that from your tiara." Merlin taunted. That was good one Arthur had to admit but dude what the fuck?_

_"Okay okay, so we've established Arthur's a dick and Merlin's new; both of you different sides of the studio." Gwen instructed. The two complied but not without mumbling, "Idiot." and "Clotpole." as they went their separate ways._

"That was a miss understanding." Arthur uttered.

"You were still a dick."

"How did you hear about that anyway?"

"The whole studio heard your little shouting match, as they hear all of your little screaming matches when we you have them."

"Screaming matches, debates whatever you want to call them, are all harmless."

"Well I think it's time you two stop doing what you're doing and try and be friends instead." She suggested.

"I'll think about it." Arthur said. He looked at Merlin turning his way. Merlin smiled at him so naturally Arthur smiled back. This could be easy, the friends things; sure why not.

*

"What was that smile about?" Gwen raised her brow.

"I'm sick of us fighting, I hate hearing the names I've had to come back with; turnip head and cabbage head they're becoming lame."  Merlin explained.

"Why don't you two _try_ and be friends?" She advised.

"I want to because being friends seems a lot easier than being enemies but every time he opens his god damn mouth he makes me want to stab him with one of those plastic forks." Merlin raged. Arthur just didn't know when to shut that gob of his.

"Whoa okay I know Arthur is a spoilt prat but you have to admit he has improved since you've been here."

"How so?" _He's improved?_ That's news to Merlin's ears. The dude was a princess on set like that can be improved.

"He says please and thank you." Gwen started.

"Ooo he finally has some manners!" Merlin mocked.  "We're still rivals on the red carpet." He continued.

"As of last month at almost every red carpet event we've had, he doesn't bring a date and walks up with you."

"So we argue at events." Merlin shrugged.

"Yes but either way you both rarely have dates so you tie on that competition, plus you both look brilliant in suits and tuxedoes even more so together. So technically there isn't any rivalry." Gwen implied.

"But-"

"Not buts Merlin," Gwen stood her ground. "Come out for a drink with us Friday after we finish filming for the day. Arthur will be there and it's a starting point."

"Fine, I'll come." He sighed. _Might as well get it over with._

....

"Action!"

" _You think she wants you Brad? You're nothing but pretty rich boy._ " Merlin spat poking Arthur's chest.

 _"At least I'm not some country farm boy who doesn't know how to treat a lady."_ Arthur got in his face.

_"Just because I don't have much money doesn't mean I can't spoil her."_

_"Right because macaroni necklaces will win her heart."_ Arthur taunted and Merlin rolled his eyes.

 _"If you weren't my partner in this operation I would kill you right now."_ Merlin tightened his hold on his "gun".

 _"You can kill me after I get the girl Colin because there's no contest she **will** choose me." _Arthur assured, a smirk playing on his lips.

 _"Guys guys are you really gonna let some girl get in the way of your friendship?"_ The voice in their ear piece sighed.

 ** _"Yes."_** The two grunted.

"Cut!" Uther shouted. "That was good gentlemen but we need to alter a few things on the set so take five." And everyone jumped on set and started to move and correct things. Merlin and Arthur walked off set and sat in their deck chairs near by.

"Um, you were good." Arthur said awkwardly.

"Thanks you too." Merlin gave him a small smile. Arthur could do this just ask.

"Err a bunch of us are going out this Friday for a drink if you want to come?"

"Yes I was going to go anyway, Gwen invited me before but thanks anyway."

"Oh right yeah Gwen, you'll get to meet her boyfriend-"

"Lance, yeah we've already met."

"Really? She hasn't even introduced him to us lot yet." Arthur said suspiciously how did know him and they didn't.

"Oh right well you see Lance is kind of my best mate."

"Right." Okay small world.

"That's how I got to audition to for this role. He told me a that there was film that Gwen was acting in and they were auditioning people for roles and I went for it, especially since it's a Pendragon film so I knew the money was bound to be good."

"You know its not about the money?"Arthur said being a total hypocrite. Merlin didn't need to know that.

"I know it's just I'm a struggling actor and I left my job as a trainee police officer in Ealdor for this. I put everything on the line leaving my mother to pay the bills on her own so I need the money to help with the house."

"You still live with your mum?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. "How old are you might I ask? Because you have a very young face." He was finally gonna find out how old he was. He and some of the crew had bets.

"26." Damn he was wrong. He said 24, he owes Leon a tenner.

"And you still live at home?" He asked.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal at this age."

"Right okay."Arthur scoffed.

"Well technically I live in a flat a few blocks away from the studio for easier access but I do go home most weekends, to see my mum and Will."

"Your boyfriend?" Arthur asked. He wasn't sure if Merlin was actually gay but he though he would ask.

"Best friend, well we dated briefly but best friend."

"Ah right."

"But of recent because of the job I don't really have a chance to go and see them."

"Ah well I'm sorry to hear that." Arthur said awkwardly. There was a pregnant pause.

"So how old are you anyway?" Merlin asked breaking the silence.

"28."

"I guess you live in a big mansion that daddy bought for you?" Merlin said bitterly. Wow that hurt. His father would never buy him a house unless it means that his grand children would be living in it.

"No I live in a normal house, well it's a big house but not a mansion." Arthur tried to explain. "I bought it myself." 

"And when did you move out of your father's house?"

"Five years ago, although technically he threw me out the house at 16 when I told him I was bi, but he got over it but only letting me stay in the small bedroom."

"The small bedroom? Such a punishment, no wonder you were spoilt." Merlin laughed.

"No look it really was small." Arthur took his phone out and showed a picture of his room to Merlin.

"Yes very small," Merlin rolled his eyes. "That's bigger than my kitchen."

"Then you must have a very small kitchen."

"I must have." Merlin chuckled, making Arthur laugh. "This is nice." Merlin smiled.

"It is." Arthur agreed.

"We can do the whole none argue thing." Merlin inferred.

"Of course we're not animals." Arthur agreed.

"Although technically-" Merlin reasoned.

"Merlin don't ruin the moment." Arthur frowned but he failed and smiled.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"I still don't know what one of those is." Arthur said. He really didn't.

"It's like a dollop head."

"And that is?"

"In two words?" Arthur nodded. "Arthur Pendragon." He grinned.

"Wow Merlin I'm hurt." He mocked, placing his hand on his heart. "At least I'm not a clumsy oaf like you. You can fall over air."

"Speaking of falling I found your-"

"And we're done; let's get back to work people." Uther said.

"What's was that?"Arthur asked.

"Doesn't matter." Merlin dismissed and walked back to the set.

....

Friday

Merlin entered the bar with Gwen and Lance. He was nervous for some reason. He was very rarely nervous. It was just Gwen, Arthur and their mates from onset. Gwen led him to a table with them all on. Nothing to worry about; there was Arthur, Morgana Arthur's sister/actress, Leon her boyfriend/cameraman, Elyan Gwen's brother/sound engineer, Percy friend/actor and some very good looking guy with long dark hair.

"Gwen so good to see you, looking beautiful as always." The guys said with a cheeky grin; standing as they approached.

"I have a boyfriend who I have brought with me this time. Guys this is Lance." She introduced. He nodded at them when they all said hi.

"And of course you all remember Merlin." Gwen said and they all nodded. Merlin smiled at them.

"I would've remembered if we have met, I'm Gwaine." He winked at Merlin as he grabbed his hand and kissed it. Merlin felt himself flush a little.

"No Gwaine shoo leave poor Merlin alone, he doesn't need to be ruined by you." Morgana pushed him out the way and hugged Merlin.

"Well if he ever wants to be ruined he knows who to call." He winked again and sat back in his seat between Percy and Elyan. Merlin _was_ considering it. He was very cute.

"Hey Morgana," Merlin smiled as they pulled apart.

"Lovely to see you out with us Merlin." She smiled and then shot a brief side glare to Arthur.

"Yes of course if it. Merlin sit next to me." Arthur said giving Morgana an _"are you happy?"_ look. She smiled and sat in her seat next to Leon, while Merlin placed himself between Arthur and Gwen.

"So who's buying the pints then?" Gwen grinned.

"I'll get the next round." Elyan said.

"Thanks bro," She beamed at him.

"He's too good to us, Mary me Elyan." Morgana chuckled.

"I don't think Leon would like that." Elyan laughed.

"I wouldn't mind actually I'd marry you too." He grinned and they all laughed.

"Okay so the usual for everyone; Merlin? Lance? What you guys having?"

"What are _you_ guys having?" Lance asked.

"Lager." Three shouted

"Cider." Two other yelled.

"Cocktails." The girls shouted.

"Actually I might have a lager." Gwen then said.

"I'll have cider please." Merlin said.

"And I'll have what she's having please Elyan." Lance said.

"Okay." He said and got up to go to the bar.

"So Gwaine how come I've never seen you before?" Merlin asked.

"He's been working on a new medical drama where he plays some rogue doctor or whatever." Morgana answered.

"I'll have you know this show is amazing." Gwaine defended.

"Bit bias isn't it coming from you?" Gwen laughed.

"No, everything out if my mouth is one hundred percent true."

"Apart from the lies you tell to get laid." Percy commented.

"Don't listen to him Merlin, if I want to get laid I don't need to lie, I mean look at this." He pointed to himself.

"Yes I'm looking and I see why you have to lie." Merlin teased making everybody laugh.

"Good one." Morgana grinned.

Gwaine opened his mouth to an o shape, mocking his pain.

"Such hate Merlin, why did you have to bring this one?"

"I'm glad we did." Arthur laughed. Merlin grinned up at him. They were bonding at last. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea coming after all.

"Shit." Merlin mumble under his breath. He spoke too soon. Mordred walked into the bar. Mordred was his biggest fan; even though Merlin wasn't all that famous Mordred seemed to like him and followed him everywhere. So when Merlin said fan he's more like a stalker, he was just glad Mordred hasn't done something violent or stupid to him yet. Merlin quickly turned to Arthur.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked seeming to be genuinely concerned.

"I'm gonna do something but you need to trust me." Merlin said quickly.

"Okay what-" Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur's.

Arthur froze. _What the hell is going on?_ First they don't like each other and now they're kissing? But it felt _good_. When Merlin made no attempt to stop; Arthur relaxed and started to move his mouth against Merlin's. He automatically moved his hand on Merlin's waist and one to the back of his head to draw him closer, the hate lost in the touch of their tongues. Just when things began to get interesting, Merlin pulled away; thankfully before things got too interesting as Arthur didn't want it to go that far in the bar in front of his friends and sister.

The two panted as they looked at each other's puffy red lips. Arthur frowned trying to search Merlin's face for an answer. Instead Merlin turned round and muttered something about a person being gone. Everyone was looking at them intensely but Arthur ignored their stares to focus on Merlin. Merlin moved away from him and stood up just as Elyan arrived with the he drinks.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"I have to go." Merlin said quickly.

"But you just got here? Here's your drink by the way." He handed Merlin his drink. Merlin grabbed it and started to drink it and chugged it till it was all gone. The others were more shocked at how quick he could do it. He put the glass down on the table and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"It was nice seeing you all and meeting you Gwaine but I have to go." Merlin muttered and practically ran out the bar.

"What the fuck just happened?" Arthur said confused running a hand through his hair.

"You two just made out and Merlin ran off." Morgana said still stunned.

"Not before downing that whole pint in like ten seconds flat; my type of guy." Gwaine smiled.

"Anyone's your type Gwaine." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Why did he run after your kiss, did you do something wrong?" Morgana asked.

"I'm a great kisser so no. He said something about someone being gone and that's when he jumped up."

"Well go after him." Leon insisted.

"Why?"

"Do you or do you not want to find out why he kissed you and ran?"

"Yes."

"Then go!" They all yelled.

"Alright alright jeez." Arthur huffed. They only want him to go so they can get new gossip and talk about it behind his back.

*

Merlin walked up the street, his heart was racing from that kiss with Arthur; but he had no choice. Why did he leave again?  It was so bloody cold out here and dark. Merlin hated the dark. There was only a bit of light from street lights but they were all dim.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice called behind him. _Shit_.

Merlin stopped and turned round. Arthur stopped in front of him, barely broken a sweat.

"Hi?"

"What the hell Merlin?" Arthur yelled. Merlin cringed. "We're supposed to hate each other and then you snog me in front of my friends and then leave without a word."

"I know how it must look-"

"Dude you made it look like we're dating or something."

"I was hiding alright." Merlin yelled when Arthur stopped talking.

"That doesn't give you-wait hiding? From _who_?"

"A crazy fan, I kinda have a stalker but he hasn't done anything yet so I can't do shit about it."

"Merlin why didn't you say something."

"Because we don't like each other."

"Merlin it doesn't matter if someone's bothering you, you need to tell someone." Arthur said almost sounding like he cared.

"I will." Merlin said.

"When?"

"I just did."

"I don't count."

"Why not?

"Like you said we hate each other."

"But is that really true?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well I can't hate you because that kiss was terrible."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a great kisser, its you." Arthur defended.

"It mean that people you hate are supposed to be excellent kissers because hate sex is the best. But ours was... _meh_ ; it definitely was you." He grinned.

"Oi!" Arthur nudged him smiling back. As he did something shiny from the street lights reflection fell out of his pocket. "I think you dropped something?" Arthur pointed out and started to bend down to get it only to clunk heads with Merlin.

"Ow!" They both groaned. Merlin sunk to one knee to find the shiny red thing in the dark.

"It's your ring;" Merlin said once he found it and looked up at him presenting the dragon crested ring to him. Arthur's heart sped up, he's been looking for this for four months.

"My ring!" He gasped taking it out of Merlin's hand. Observing it before putting it on his left middle finger. There was a sudden flash.

"Did you see that?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah weird right? Lighting?"

"It wouldn't surprise me it is Britain."

"That's true."

"Thanks for this by the way." He showed his hand with the ring on it. There was another flash but they ignored it.

"You dropped it on the first day I met you and I was going to give it back to you but you were such a dick to me that I forgot about it." He stood up.

"You mean you've had this for four months?" He asked and Merlin nodded. "You choose now to give it back?"

"Not my fault every time you opened your mouth that you said something pratty that made me want to punch you."

"That's what you were trying to tell me on that day." He realised. _God, he was a dick._

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"What? I didn't hear you?" Merlin put his hand to his ear.

"I said I'm sorry idiot, for being a prat." Arthur grinned to the floor.

"Apology accepted and I guess I could have reacted a little better." Merlin shrugged.

"Yeah no need to be a _girl_ Merlin." Arthur smirked.

"Don't make me hurt you." Merlin raised his brow and his fist.

"Yeah like that could happen." Arthur shoved Merlin's fist back down. He was so cute. Wait what?

"I'm stronger than I look."

"I know." Arthur could feel Merlin's muscles when they embraced earlier. It was nice, not that he would admit it.

"You do?"

"I know you're not _that_ scrawny." He laughed.

"Right okay I'm leaving now." Merlin shook his head but smiled anyway. He started to walk away.

"Wait Merlin, let me walk you home?" Arthur asked before he even knew what he was saying. Merlin narrowed his eyes; Arthur could tell he was considering what he had just said. It was very dark so Arthur naturally couldn't let him walk alone.

"Okay sure." He finally breathed out.

"Great." Arthur found himself smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke up at 9 the next morning with a smile. He remembered last night. It was nice. Arthur walked him home, they had another argument about the kiss and who enjoyed it more, Merlin still says its Arthur because he deepened the kiss. Of course Arthur denies it at all costs. They then decided that they would try and be friends and not rip each other's throats out; they were going to be _civil_ and _friendly_ in the studio. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

He got up and brushed his teeth; he was going to go for a shower when his phone buzzed. Merlin grabbed his phone and saw that he had lots of missed calls. Several from his mum and Will, a couple from Gwen, Lance and Morgana, another couple calls off Arthur this morning and a text message from him to say he got home safe last night. He decided to phone his mum first because she was priority; he held the phone to his ear as he wandered into the kitchen in his dressing gown. There was no answer so he phoned Will. Of course _he_ answered right away.

_"Why didn't you bloody tell me?!"_ Will voice boomed down the phone.

"Well good morning to you too." Merlin chuckled putting the kettle on and walking out as it boiled.

_"You're marrying Arthur Pendragon?"_ He accused.

"As if I would marry a _Pendragon_ let alone that Pendragon. We've just become sorta friends why would I marry him?"

_"Have you seen today's news paper?"_ Will asked.

"No why?"

_"Read it!"_

"It might not be here yet."

_"Go check!"_ Will commanded.

"Okay alright I'll go see if I have it in my mail box." Merlin said. He was utterly confused, _what was going on?_ Is what Will is on about why everybody else had called him? He left his flat and walked down the stairs to his mailbox on the ground floor.

"Okay I'm nearly at my mailbox what's so important?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

_"Just look."_

As soon as he reached the mailbox he saw lots of flashes and a loud muffed noise. He turned to the glass doors of his flat and saw lots of paparazzi and reporters were outside his flat door. There was a hooded figure with glasses knocking on the door. It was Arthur. He looked mortified; he was trying to fend of reporters.

"Oh my god Will I'll call you back."

_"Merlin don't you dare hang-"_ And he did what Will was going to say. He rushed to the door and opened it, the noise hitting him like a train. Arthur barged though into the lobby.

"Mr Emrys is it true you proposed to Mr Pendragon?" One reporter said.

"Are you two officially a couple?" Another said.

"When's the big day?" Was the last he heard before Arthur slammed the door shut. Merlin blinked rapidly trying to see again past the flashes.

"Okay what the bloody hell is going on?" Merlin demanded.

"We were followed yesterday and it seems our little talk with my ring got taken the _wrong way_." Arthur explained and help up today's news paper. On the front was a two pictures; one of Merlin down on one knee and the next one of Arthur accepting the ring. He can see how that would look like a proposal. But the ring isn't even on the right finger! The headline read, _''Me Or Him' Co-stars to be Wed!'._ Merlin snatched the paper out of Arthur's hand and turned to the article.

_‘Merlin Emrys 26, got down on one knee to his 'Me Or Him' co-star Arthur Pendragon 28, in the middle of London last night. Arthur Pendragon accepted his proposal and put the ring on his finger._

_‘The two never had an open relationship' An insider reveals but after this little proposal the couple were seen fleeing the scene together hand in hand’._

"We were _not_ hand in hand!" Merlin growled scrunching up the paper.

"I know that and you know that but they don't know that."Arthur pointed to the press frustrated.

"That's because they think we're getting married even though we were _never_ together in the first place!" Merlin angrily ranted. "Why would they think we were together anyway? All we do is argue.” He grunted. This was unreal.

"Well if you read on it talks about how we _rarely_ bring dates to film premieres anymore and that our arguments are _"domestics"_."

"Domestics?" He half laughed, half whispered. "That's just great. No wonder I have a bunch of missed calls and Will thinks I'm the biggest _idiot_ on the planet."

"Hey I'm a catch." Arthur knitted his eyebrows together.

"This is no time for joking Arthur; what are we going to do?" Merlin flailed nervously.

"Merlin just calm down," Arthur stepped closer to Merlin and grabbed his hands to keep them still. Merlin froze and looked at Arthur, ignoring the burning feeling in his hands. "It will be okay, we _will_ work through this okay?"

When Merlin didn't respond he asked again "Okay?"

" _Okay_." Merlin breathed out.

"But nothing will get done if you keep panicking." Arthur continued.

"You're right," He sighed. "Let's go back to my apartment so we can phone everyone and I can get dressed, I can't believe I'm on camera and I'm in my pyjamas." He crossed his arms over his chest feeling exposed.

"Good idea, we need to escape the paparazzi they're driving me mad with the flashes and the noise and the look they give us as if we're _‘the sweetest thing in the world’_." He shuddered.

"Okay lets move." Merlin nodded and ran back upstairs, Arthur behind him.

....

Arthur has had a hepatic morning. He woke up at eight ready to start the day, memories of last night still fresh in his mind. He showered, brushed his teeth got dressed and made a coffee all ready to read the newspaper when his phone started beeping manically. It was Morgana, he couldn't deal with her at that time so he declined but then he saw all the other missed calls from Gwen, Leon and he gulped his father. He phoned Morgana back and she answered with a squeal.

_"Why didn't you tell me you two were dating and were lying this whole time? I can't wait for your wedding! And I'm gonna hurt you for sending me to voicemail."_ Morgana ranted.

"Who? I'm dating? _Marriage!_ " Arthur stammered.

_"Merlin of course! This is a story for the wedding!"_

"I'm not marrying Merlin, Morgana. In fact I barely even like the guy." Arthur stated.

_"That's why he kissed you yesterday, he wanted us to know and you would follow and then propose; he's so romantic."_ She cooed. _Girls_ , Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's only been _five_ months Morgana don't you think it's a bit too soon."

_"When you know you know right?"_

"Morgana, Merlin and I are not getting married _nor will we ever_." He said slowly.

_"Tell that to today's news paper."_

"What?" He walked over to his table and unfolded the newspaper. He gasped at the headline, dropping his phone in shock. He ran towards his front door, he opened it and there was a swarm of reporters and camera crews in his front garden. He closed his door immediately and ran back to pick up his phone.

"Okay I need to see Merlin to discuss this with him, but my house is swarmed with paparazzi."

_"Well that's what happens when two celebrities get engaged."_ Morgana explained as if he was the stupidest person in the world. Of course who would have thought?

"We are not getting married!" He expressed clearly to her. _Why can't she get this into her head?_

_"Fine fine whatever you say Mr Emrys."_ She cackled.

"That's it I'm hanging up now." He said and hung up on her. He was going to phone his father but he'd only get a lecture; he could speak with his father later. He tried Merlin's number, but there was no answer.

He grabbed his hoodie, shades and his keys and walked out the back door. He walked all the way to Merlin's trying to avoid paparazzi, he didn't realise that there would be more outside Merlin's flat block. He moved his way past them ignoring the questions he was bombarded with and was going to buzz Merlin's apartment, when he realised he had no clue which number he was. He was going to press all the buttons if Merlin didn't come down stairs at the right time. He knocked on the door to get his attention.

Which brings us back to now in Merlin's apartment. Merlin paced in the living room while Arthur sat on his sofa deep in thought. Merlin was ranting off about something so Arthur had to think for a moment.

"That's what that bloody flash was the pictures we should have know I mean we're getting popular and should have know there would be paparazzi everywhere and my god how stupid do they think we are to have a proposal outside especially when the ring is already yours that would be a great head line _'star so broke he proposes with partners ring'_ and don't even get me started about the fact like we're not even together like what the-aren't you gonna answer that?" Merlin stared at him.

"What?" Arthur finally zoned in catching the end of Merlin's rant. His phone was ringing. He jumped and picked it up; it was his father.

"Hello."

_"Son I've been trying to reach you."_

"Let me guess you've heard the news."

_"Yes I have unlike everyone else I am not an idiot but I need you two to get down to the studio right away."_

"How did you know I was with Merlin?"

_"Where else would you go?"_

"Fair enough. We're trapped anyway; there are reporters and cameras everywhere."

_"I'll send a car for you both, be prepared to run."_ And the line went dead. Arthur sat still for a moment processing what his father just said before he jumped up looking directly at Merlin who was looking expectant.

"Father wants us in the studio; he's sending a car for us so you need to get dressed and we need to run." Arthur explained. Merlin frowned.

"Okay..." He said slowly and made his way to his room. Arthur collapsed onto Merlin's sofa. What the fuck were they supposed to do now? His father was taking this well but something tells Arthur his father has something else planned and he had a feeling it wasn't good. Arthur sighed, _he was so fucked._

....

_"Outside."_ Came a text from Leon. He may just be a cameraman but before that he was a bouncer and still is used to get the Pendragon's to safety from any unwanted publicity.

"Merlin lets move." Arthur commanded. Merlin came out the room in his ripped jeans and a baggy shirt, his usual attire out of the film role. He locked his door and they ran down the stairs. The paparazzi were still outside the doors. Leon was waiting by the car, unfazed by the people surrounding him. Leon walked up to the door through the crowd.

"Ready?" Arthur turned to Merlin who looked uneasy.

"Yeah I guess." Merlin seemed uncertain.

"I can tell you're not used to this," He said and Merlin nodded. "Just keep your head down, don't say anything and keep moving." He instructed. Merlin nodded again. Arthur put his hand on the door ready to open it.

"Here take my hand." Arthur held it out, Merlin raised his brow looking sceptical but he took it anyway.

Arthur pushed the door and the sound of the shouting voices and flashing cameras became apparent. Arthur knew the noise was very distracting and was completely messing with Merlin's head but he knew Merlin could get through it. He dragged Merlin through the crowds following Leon as he shoved people out the way, down the path to the car. He ignored the questions infiltrating his ears and flashes that were quite disorienting and got himself and Merlin with Leon's help to the car.

"Thank you Leon." Arthur said once they were in the car.

"Thanks." Merlin said quietly, looking down to his lap. Leon shared a look with Arthur but Arthur just shook his head slightly and Leon nodded.

"No problem." Leon said giving one last look to the both of them and drove away.

....

Merlin was freaking out. Last night he just made a new friend, this morning he was engaged to him. _Like what the fuck?_

"Merlin we're here." Arthur's voice sounded muffled. Merlin was too far away in his mind to care. How was he going to explain this to his mum? _His mum!_ She hadn't phoned back! _Shit._

There was more press outside the studio but Leon got them past. As they enter the studio the whole cast and crew are watching them as they enter. A lot of them are smiling but there a few who just looked confused or unconvinced. Morgana and Gwen on the other hand are really happy and excited squealing as they walked past.

"Merlin why didn't you-" Gwen started but Merlin interrupted.

"Because we're not-"

"You two would work just-" Morgana butted in but Arthur then said.

"Morgana were not together or-"

"Getting married Gwen." Merlin finished.

"Oh yes you are." Uther stated walking out of his office. "You five my office _now!_ "

They all followed silently. They sat down around the table in Uther office and watched as he stood at the front staring at them all.

"Father allow me to explain," Arthur broke the silence.

"No!" Uther growled. "No talking." He held up his two index fingers as a warning.

"I have something to say to you two before I tell you my announcement," he started. "First of all; how could you guys be so _stupid_ to let some amateur take this crappy photo of you two!" He exclaimed. "I know you two aren't _screwing_ or having some sort of relationship," The girls gasped. "So this kind of publicity is not needed!" Merlin knew he shouldn't have gone to that bloody pub.

"Father I'm-" Arthur tried.

"No talking!" He snapped. "Because of your little proposal," He glared at Merlin and he frowned. Like it was his fault; if the prat would have listened to him the first day they wouldn't be in this mess. "Or whatever the stupid _hijinks_ you two were pulling, we have false publicity and I know that's normal in the media but my films _never_ have false publicity so you two are getting engagement." _Wait say what now?_ He can't do this! Merlin was not about to be pawned off.

"Wait just a minute-" Merlin interjected.

"I am not finished!" He barked. "The reason I called you in was; because of your little publicity stunt our fan base has gone from _millions_ to _hundreds of millions_ and if they find out your little thing was just a misunderstanding the Pendragon name is ruined, so you two better suck it up and face your consequences because you two are getting engaged for _real!_ " Merlin was definitely in deep shit now. He can't ruin this film he needs the money for his mum.

"You three are my witnesses," He looked to Morgana, Gwen and Leon. "I trust you two," He looked to the girls. "To keep these two in their engagement, anyone doubts it you make a statement to the press talking about how in love they are, make shit up but keep track of your lies." He finished and they nodded. "And _you,_ " He pointed to Leon. "If you see anyone snooping about deal with them, make sure no one find out about this, and make sure these two _knuckle heads_ don't go blabbing; as of now this is a real engagement, we will have a formal engagement party next Friday so be prepared, you're actors so _act!_ " He finished. Merlin breathed out heavily. _What was happening here?_

"And oh the film has a new ending to suit this new public announcement. Instead of Arthur ending up with the girl and Merlin finding a new girl; the two male characters will fall for each other. _Dismissed._ " Uther said and pushed them all out the room, slamming the door shut behind.

They all stood outside the office shell shocked at what Uther just told them. They looked to one another trying to process this information. Merlin _definitely_ couldn't believe it; he was being forced into a fake engagement to up his career and boost the Pendragon name. He was so keeping his name at the wedding. _Wait it's not even real shut up Merlin._

"He can't do this!" Merlin blurted.

"Keep your voice down." Arthur hissed, steeping closer to Merlin looking round to see if people were watching. "We'll talk, let's go to my dressing room, but first look happy like we're in love." He whispered. Merlin narrows his eyes at him.

"Give me your damn hand Merlin." Arthur said through gritted teeth. Merlin was so pissed off. So pissed off he wanted to cry. He was angry at Uther, at Arthur, at everyone but mostly himself because he was the proposer in the pictures. _It was his fault._ Merlin held Arthur's hand trying to smile the best he could.

"Oh Arthur," He swooned. "I can't wait for our engagement party next Saturday."

"Yes Merlin hun it will be amazing." Arthur shot back stiffly.

The three followed them as they walked across the studio to Arthur's dressing room. They walked in and Merlin immediately shoved Arthur away and Leon locked the door.

"Is this place sound proof?" He asked.

"Yeah." Arthur confirmed.

"Good. We're all part of this now so nobody better go blabbing."

"No one here would." Morgana assured.

"Really?" Leon raised his brow looking to Gwen.

"I w-wouldn't." She stammered.

"Not even Lance Gwen you can't tell him." Morgana said.

"But he's my other half I tell him everything."

"Then tell him the truth," Arthur said. Leon and Morgana looked at him with wide eyes.

"Arthur _you_ fucking dare," Morgana threatened.

"The truth is Merlin and I are engaged; we're getting married and we don't know the exact date but we're working on it." Arthur simply stated and the two immediately looked relieved. He knew they were going to risk their jobs for the sake of his mistake.

"Okay that's what I'll tell him because that's our- _your_ -story and were sticking to it." Gwen nodded.

"Okay Merlin?" Arthur said and they all turned to him. He was sat down on the bench looking worried.

_"No."_ He whispered. Arthur's heart stopped; did he just say what I think he said?

"What?" He asked.

"No!" He said again. "No! I can't do it, I want to get married for me not for some stupid film, I don't care if I get ruined I can't marry you!"

"We don't actually have to get married. We only have to keep this up probably till the film premiere in January."

"That's not the point. The point is I have to lie to all my friends and family for another seven months. It's especially bad that I have to lie to my mum; I never lie to her and this is a _big lie_. She always wanted me to marry for love not convenience."

"Just say we're in love, it will work." Arthur inferred.

"Merlin I know you don't lie and you're a good man for doing so but this is the Pendragon legacy we're talking about decades and decades of work will all go if you speak out." Morgana tried to explain.

"I can't." Merlin fired and walked out of the room.

His phone rang as soon as he left.

"Mum." He breathed out relieved.

_"Merlin how are you?"_

"I could be a lot better."

_"I saw the paper, press giving you hell?"_

"Among other things." He grumbled. _Uther..._

_"You could have told me you two were dating, I would have supported it. You didn't have to tell me you hated him."_

"Well he-we butt heads a lot and he leaves his stuff all over my apartment." Merlin laughed nervously, he hated lying.

_"I can imagine. I wouldn't have guess you would have proposed within four months it's a bit soon isn't it?"_

"Well when you know you know right?" He uttered Morgana's words.

" _Yes, that's how it was with your father."_ Hunith said wistfully.

"Didn't dad like want to marry you from the first day he met you?" Merlin grinned.

_"Yes all because I made him the best cup of coffee he's ever had."_ Hunith laughed.

"That's father for you." Merlin chuckled.

_"It is. You know your father thought it was Freya you were going to marry? But I said she seems better off with Will."_

"Yeah they're much better together." He agreed.

_"I'm so proud of you Merlin you finally found love again."_ Hunith said sincerely.

"Yeah I have." He felt sick; he definitely hated lying to her.

_"Come home so I can meet him. I'll make a special dinner to celebrate."_

"I can't this week. How about next Saturday?"

_"Yes that sounds great."_

"Mum there's an engagement party on Friday though if you would to come?"

_"I'd love to but I wouldn't be able to make it up there."_

"Okay no problem."

_"We'll celebrate when you come down yeah?"_

"Yeah okay."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too mum, bye." He hung up. Right if he was going to do this, he wanted some things first. He marched back into Arthur's dressing room and slammed the door shut scaring the four in the process.

"Okay I'll do it." He said.

"Great!" They all cheered.

"But I have _conditions._ " He said.

"Okay anything." Arthur said.

"One, if this all goes to hell I still get all the money I need to help my mum."

"Done." Arthur agreed.

"After the party on Saturday we go to my mothers and we spend a few days there to make a show."

"We'll come too to support it." Gwen assured.

"I'll get a minivan so Lance can come too." Leon offered and Gwen nodded gratefully.

"I've always wanted to meet your mother she sounds sweet on the phone." Morgana chimed in.

"You've _spoken_ to my mother?"

"Only when she phoned here once looking for you." Morgana shrugged.

"Okay. Three if it comes to marriage I'm keeping my name or we hyphenate and it's a small ceremony with only family and a few friends."

"Hopefully it won't come to that but deal." Arthur nodded.

"Finally I want a say. We're in this thing together and I want a say on the decisions not just you and your pratty head or _your_ family or our friends. It has to be _our_ decision if we want this to work." Merlin looked him in the eye. Arthur looked around to the other three and they nodded in agreement.

"Okay fine just _us._ Happy?" Arthur sighed.

"Yes." Merlin smiled.

"Right lets go out there and act like the happiest damn couple in the world." Arthur said holding out his hand. Merlin took it.

"Let's do this." He said and they opened the door.

....

They managed not to kill each other throughout the week. They started to act like a couple and not show off too much. If the press asked them questions they would answer together, they never answered questions if they were on their own in case their stories don't match. Every night they would go home separately which of course aroused suspicion about their relationship. Merlin had been going to Arthur's though every night that week to show people they do hang out and love each other but Arthur was sure that it was enough for press.

"Merlin move in with me." Arthur said to Merlin on the Friday afternoon before the party. Merlin looked up from the table.

"Umm what?"

"Well it has to look real and we hang out _here_ anyway. Plus I have a house much bigger than you're flat."

"It's only _been_ a week."

"Yeah but according to everyone else it's been like five months. And the press are starting to get suspicious."

"Ask me nicely."

"What?"

"To move in with you." He smirked.

"Really?" Arthur raised his brow and Merlin nodded. "Fine," He sighed. "Merlin will you move in with me?"

"That the best you could do?" Merlin teased making Arthur roll his eyes. _I'll show him the best I can do,_ he thought. He got up from his chair and grabbed Merlin's hand dragging him up.

"Merlin my _darling_ ," He stroked Merlin's hand with his thumb. "I want you move in with me," He looked him in the eye moving his other hand to cup his cheek. He felt Merlin swallow hard. "I want to be with you every single second of the day," He said more hushed moving his fore head to rest again Merlin's. "Because I love you." He whispered; his face so close that his breath danced across Merlin's mouth. Merlin inhaled sharply, _gotcha_ he thought. He grinned and Merlin shoved him away.

"You _arse!_ " He yelled; his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"You asked _'was that the best I could do'_ and I delivered did I not?"

"I hate you." Merlin sulked crossing his arm.

"Only because you know I got to you." He smiled smugly. Merlin's ears were now red too.

"I'll move in with you when we come back from my mothers." Merlin informed him and left. Arthur laughed. He was _too_ easy.


	3. Chapter 3

The engagement party...

"Just hold my hand Merlin!" Arthur stuck his hand out. They were stood outside the hall where Uther had thrown them the party. Arthur wanted to look like a nice couple holding hands as they entered but Merlin was refusing.

"Why do I always have to hold _your_ hand?" He complained.

"That's what couples do."

"Not all the time!"

"Stop being such a _girl_ Merlin!" Arthur hissed.

"Actually you're the girl as it's the _bride's_ parents who throw the engagement party." He grinned.

"Shut up and look happy." Arthur moved and wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist. Surprisingly Merlin fit very well against his frame. It felt kinda nice to have Merlin in his arms. Arthur thought he'd be cheeky and he stuck his hand in Merlin's back pocket. He might as well get a bit of fun out of this.

"Get your hand _off_ my arse." Merlin snapped.

"It's not on _your_ arse it's in your pocket."

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"Very much so." He cupped his cheek in his hands and squeezed.

"And I repeat I _hate_ you."

"Ah you love it and you have to love me right now." Arthur said and opened the door. They walked through and everyone cheered for them. Arthur nodded his head to a few people and Merlin just waved awkwardly. Arthur scanned the room, there were his friends from the cast and crew and some of his father's friends here too. Arthur also saw a lot of journalist and reporters here so they better put on a good show.

"My boys," Uther greeted with a smile. He hugged the two. _"You two look awkward as fuck and you call yourselves actors."_ He mumbled to them and pulled away.

"Come come lets get you introduced to some people." Uther said and dragged the two around. _Fun_ Arthur thought... _not_.

*

Merlin was so bored. Arthur had been dragged off somewhere to talk to some actors or whatever so Merlin was left alone. He chatted lightly with people who talked to him but mostly he stayed at the bar.

"Another shot please." He said to the barman. He took out his phone and went on snap chat. He might as well keep his fans happy. He took a picture of the room and wrote _'my engagement party [happy face emoji]'_. He then took a selfie with his shot the barman just poured and put _'selfie on my own since AP is talking'_. He downed the shot.

"Another one please."

"Don't you think you should take it easy?" Arthur said.

"Hey this is a party for _us_ and if I want to drink I will drink."

"Why don't you go and talk to people? Morgana and Gwen are over by the statue."

"I spoke to them earlier. They know where I am." He drank the next shot. _Whoa_ he was feeling a little light headed.

"Okay but hold off on the drinks for a while." Arthur looked concerned.

"No, you don't get to look at me like that; as my supposed fiancé you left me on my own." Merlin looked to the barman who poured him another drink, he nodded as a thank you.

"So you turn to alcohol because it's your only solace." Arthur said as he watched Merlin drink his- _his_ -Merlin actually lost count as to how many shots he's had. There was the one Uther gave them and then-wait why was Arthur looking at him like that, all _caring_ and concerned and slightly judgey.

"Hey don't pretend like you care from my drunken arse because this isn't-" Arthur's hand clasped over Merlin's mouth. He rested his hand on Merlin's side bringing him closer so he can whisper to him.

"Would you keep your voice down you idiot, there's a lot of reporters here." Arthur grumbled in Merlin's ear. Merlin licked his hand but Arthur didn't move.

"Nice try, I've done worse stuff in bed Merlin this won't make me budge." Arthur scoffed.

An idea then came to Merlin. He started moving his tongue around Arthur's hand and then moved his hand up Arthur's shirt and started moving his fingers seductively around Arthur's side.

"What are you-" He trailed off when Merlin's finger reached the waist line of his pants. Merlin started to reach in as his were eyes challenging Arthur's in a stare off. Arthur breaths became sharp and Merlin knew he could win this. Merlin's hand went in further he was so close to touching Arthur's-

"Okay okay you win." He backed away. And Merlin smirked. He reached over and said;

"Look who wants _who_ now." Merlin whispered into his ear slowly pulling away. He looked down to Arthur's slightly tight pants. It wasn't fully erect but enough for it to show slightly. Merlin was proud of this semi-on. Arthur looked down and then glared at him.

"Two more please." Merlin said to the barman.

"Well played Emrys." Arthur narrowed his eyes, making no attempt to his semi arousal.

"Now smile and drink." Merlin handed Arthur a shot and took out his camera. He started to record and the two shouted _'cheers'_ and drank their shot. He put a caption on saying _'shots with my man who has returned [kissy face emoji]'_.

"You _Snapchat?_ " Arthur asked raising his brow.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect _you_ too."

"Add me."

"Sure." Arthur took his phone out and they added each other on snap chat. Arthur decided to take pictures; if Merlin could do it so could he.

"Give me your lips." Arthur demanded.

"Why?"

"Let's give our fans a kiss."

"But-" Merlin didn't finish as Arthur's lips were on his. A flash went off and the warm of his lips were soon gone.

"Perfect." He captioned it _'first kiss of the night with bae'._

"Really _bae?_ We're doing pet names."

"Couples do that."

"I hate pet names."

"Shouldn't have told me that Merlin now I have to call you all sorts of sickly names," He laughed. Merlin narrowed his eyes. He really hated Arthur right now.

"Cheer up _babe_ ," He Arthur said. "We have a lot of months ahead of us my little _wizard."_

*

"I just want to say how proud I am of my son. Or should I say _sons?_ Merlin as been an excellent addition to the family; he's kind, pleasant and so fun to be around. And I know they butt heads on stage some times," He chuckled when Morgana shouted _"Sometimes? You mean a lot!"_

"Okay a lot, so they may be stubborn and complete opposites but that what makes them work so well. The challenges keep things interesting and I'm glad my son has found his soul mate." Uther ended. The cameras panned to Merlin and Arthur who smiled and snuggled into each other. _So far so good._

"To Arthur and Merlin!" Uther raised his glass.

"To Arthur and Merlin!" The crowd repeated and they drank.

*

"Let's dance!" Merlin beamed at Arthur. Justin Timberlake's Can't Stop this Feeling was playing.

"Merlin I can barely process anything I don't think I'm sober enough to dance."

"That's the best part about dancing being drunk." Merlin assured. Arthur turned to Morgana, Leon, Lance and Gwen for supported but they just laughed.

"Go on Arthur dance with your _fiancé._ " Gwen said.

"Yeah go show him whose boss!" Leon grinned.

"That would be me!" Merlin laughed.

"Why don't we all dance?" Morgana suggested.

"Might as well." Lance shrugged with a grinned and dragged Gwen off to the dance floor.

"Let's go!" Morgana said and took Leon to the dance floor too.

"Come on Arthur! For once remove the stick from your arse."

"I do _not_ have a stick up my-"

"Yes you do and you're about to remove it." Merlin grabbed his arm and whisked Arthur to the dance floor.

"You're surprisingly strong."

"Adrenaline or the fact that I'm not a weak as you think." He shrugged. Merlin danced away swishing his hips to the music and moving all about. Arthur didn't know what to do so he just swayed. He looked to his sister and Leon who were dancing very inappropriately and then to Gwen and Lance who were doing something similar to Merlin. The other guests were dancing in their own way too. 

"Loosen up your hips, haven't you danced before?"

"No not really?"

"Then how did you pick up girls or guys?"

"I drop my ring and let them propose to me." He joked and Merlin laughed. His laugh was the best sound right now.

"Here let me help." Merlin set his hands on Arthur's hips and stared to move them in time with his. Arthur tried his best to copy and at first he found it hard but after a while he got it and was moving like a pro.

"There you go, yeah move it." Merlin encouraged. Arthur moved his hips in time to the music. Surprising dancing with Merlin was really fun.

*

"Merlin _you_ - _y-you_ too drunk stay here tonight." Arthur slurred.

"So _*hick*_ are you." Merlin argued.

"Just stay."

"Fine." Arthur opened the door to his house. "Think we can make it up the stairs?"

"Yeah of course." Merlin reassured. Arthur tried to take the first step and missed almost falling on his face if he didn't grab the banister in time.

"Couch?"

"Yeah."

Arthur managed to pull out the sofa bed and set up a few pillows and blankets. They sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Good night my husband to be." Merlin giggled as he said it.

"Good night fiancé of mine." Arthur said and kissed Merlin on the lips. Merlin looked shocked.

"Sorry I shouldn't have..." He trailed off. Merlin moved so fast that they fell on the bed. Merlin's lips were on his and he was kissing him back. Merlin pinned Arthur down. No way was he being sub tonight. Arthur rolled them over so he was on top and started to kiss down Merlin's neck. Merlin moaned with pleasure. Arthur barely knew what he was doing for all he knew this was a dream and he hoped it was.

....

Saturday morning...

Merlin woke up with a banging headache. He was never drinking _that_ much again. Of course that was a lie because the last time he got drunk he said the same thing. His arse hurt too for some reason, maybe he fell on it?

The sunlight shine through the curtains and into his eyes, he groaned closing them and turned over. He opened them again when it was safe and saw none other than Arthur Pendragon sleeping peacefully next to him. That would explain why his arse hurts.

From shock Merlin automatically screamed and pushed himself back making him fall off the sofa bed; lube and used condoms followed him. _Eww eww eww,_ he thought.

Arthur jumped up standing on the bed holding a frying pan looking around for some sort of threat. He looked down to Merlin with curious eyes and realised he was naked and screamed himself. He dropped the frying pan and dropped back down to cover himself with a blanket. Merlin grabbed the other one and covered himself. Okay what the hell was a _frying pan_ doing in bed with them? And were they too drunk to throw away the condoms or were they just lazy.

"Oh god my _head_ ," Arthur groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Did we do what I think we did?" Merlin asked his voice shaky.

"I think we did."

"Oh god," He closed his eyes. It all came back now. Their clothes coming off, Arthur's soft hands touching every inch of his body; Merlin's mouth stuck on Arthur's neck and Arthur soon returning the favour. The feeling of Arthur inside so warm so _good_ ; the pleasure of Arthur on Merlin and swallowing like a champ.

Lust, thrusts and sweat is the most common memories of last night. He also remembers them stumbling into the kitchen when Arthur wanted food, I suppose that explains the frying pan but what did they-? _Oh god_ Merlin inwardly cringed, hitting himself mentally. Merlin used the frying pan to hit Arthur's arse and vice versa.

"This will _never_ happen again." Merlin stated, cringing outwardly with shame.

"Agreed." Arthur covered his face with his hands. He must have remembered too.

The first door swung open and Morgana along with Leon strolled into the living room much to their delight.

"Arthur brother dear- _oh,_ " She paused and saw the two naked and covered with blankets. Merlin still on the floor and Arthur kneeling on the sofa bed. Morgana smirked.

"Um it's not what it looks like?" Merlin tried.

"It's exactly what it looks like Merlin dear."

"You two were drunk last night huh?" Leon smirked too.

"Very." Arthur confirmed looking shameful.

"And this," Merlin pointed between himself and Arthur. "Is never happening again."

"We'll see." Morgana cackled. "So this is just a one night stand then?"

"No it was a couple having sex like couples _do_ in their own homes." Arthur countered.

"Except you two _aren't_ a couple." She contradicted.

"But the press believe we are so I think it's allowed. No one said it couldn't happen." Arthur informed.

"True but I am saying that now. _Never_ gonna happen again." Merlin warned.

"I completely agree we don't need more complications."

"Okay okay we get it you two are never screwing again, just get dressed we have to stop at Merlin's for his clothes and then pick Gwen and Lance up. We have a long drive a head of us boys."

....

Saturday 5pm

"You didn't tell me your mother lived in a mansion." Arthur said sounding surprised looking at Hunith's big house.

"She doesn't well she didn't," Merlin frowned. "I guess she took my suggestion and knocked down the wall between hers and my uncle's house and made one giant house." He shrugged.

"So that side is your uncle's house?" Morgana asked.

"Well was, it was a semi detached house so with my pay check I sent her she must have done some construction."

"Well at least there will be room for us all." Gwen said light heartedly.

They all got out the minivan and walked up to the front door. Merlin knocked twice and entered.

"Mum, I'm home and I have a few guests with me." Merlin said walking into the giant living space with the five behind him.

"Merlin! My boy you're here early." Hunith smiled and hugged her son.

"Well I wanted to make it in good time."

"I see you took my advice." He looked around the new big living room.

"Yes your uncle Gaius thought it would be easier if we knock the wall down."

"It is though. We have a huge living room now." Merlin grinned. "Where is Gaius anyway?"

"He's at the shop. He'll be along soon." She assured and looked to the people behind him.

"Oh Mum this is Arthur," Merlin pulled Arthur forward with his hand. "The prat I just so happen to love." He grinned leaning into Arthur wrapping his arm around Arthur's waist. Merlin was definitely playing the part well.

"Nice to meet you Hunith, I've heard a lot about you." Arthur smiled and held out his hand.

"Good things I hope." She ignored his hand and pulled him out of Merlin's grasp into a hug. Arthur froze at first but then relaxed into the hug. He forgot how nice it was to just be hugged by a mother figure.

"Mum this is Morgana, Arthur's sister and her husband Leon."

"Pleasure." Hunith said and hugged them two as well.

"No the pleasure is all ours. I've always wanted to meet the woman behind our little Merlin. He's such a charmer." Morgana chirped.

"It seems so."

"And you remember Lance? This is his girlfriend Gwen."

"Oh my god Lance, last time I saw you, you were just a high school kid." Hunith reminisced.

"Well I've grown up now." He laughed hugging Hunith.

"You certainly have, you're very handsome. You're a lucky woman Gwen." Hunith said to her as she hugged her.

"I am." Gwen grinned pulling back and grabbed Lance's hand, smiling up at him.

"Well I hope you're all staying the night?"

"Yes they brought a couple days worth of clothes if you don't mind us staying a few days?"

"Of course not you're all welcome. Merlin you and Arthur are in your room. My brother has a spare room and the attic has a bed in it if you four would like to decide where you would like to stay."

"Attic?" Morgana turned to Leon.

"Sure." He shrugged. She looked to Gwen and Lance me they shrugged too.

"We'll take the attic." Morgana said.

"Okay. I'll give you all a tour and then I'll let you all freshen up before dinner."

Hunith showed them around the house. Merlin made them all laugh with a story he told whenever they made it to a new location in the house. Hunith told them to chill in their rooms for a bit because the drive must have been long. It was only a few hours; they took turns driving.

"How do you want to work this?" Merlin asked pointing to the bed.

"I don't mind sharing. When I play a part I'm committed."

"I know from experience." Merlin mumbled. "Okay we'll share." Merlin said. "I don't mind _lying_ with you."

"That can be taken two ways." Arthur grinned.

"Three actually and we've done all of them." Merlin sighed.

"You better not snore." Arthur chucked a pillow at Merlin.

"I don't snore _you_ do. And you're a hugger too." He chucked the pillow back.

"Yes because I'm a _girl_ on the inside." Arthur said dripping with sarcasm. "I bet you only said that because you want to snuggle with me again." He smirked.

"As if," He scoffed. "If anything you want to snuggle with me you're the one who wanted this."

"And you don't want this." He pointed to himself.

"Merlin in the paper does. Merlin right now doesn't."

"Ah-ha you wanted me last night." He grinned.

"I'm going for a shower." Merlin dismissed.

"Because I'm making you hot."

"Oh yes how did you know? Big headed prats always turn me on." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You're just using sarcasm because you're afraid to admit you want jump me again like you did last night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get dressed mum wants us to look decent for dinner." He took off his shirt and chucked it at Arthur, slamming the bathroom door shut. Arthur laughed. Their relationship may be fake but there something about Merlin and Arthur knows this stunt will not be boring.

*

Later on...

Arthur came out the bathroom. He was dressed in dark jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. He looked good he thought to himself; dinner appropriate and casual at the same time.

"How to do I look?" Merlin asked getting up for the bed. He turned to face Arthur. He wore grey jeans, a light blue jumper. Arthur's breath hitched, Merlin looked gorgeous. He knew Merlin looked great in a suit but this was different, this was more _domestic_ and he was stunning.

"You look um-" He swallowed. "Great."

"Thanks you too." He looked Arthur up and down. Arthur saw Merlin lick his lips and swallow. That's when Arthur smirked.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"About as much as you like what you see." He winked and walked out of the bedroom. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but he shrugged and followed him out.

The two walked down the stairs, it was awfully quiet. Merlin grabbed Arthur hands and led him into the living room.

"Mum?" Merlin called turning on the lights.

"Surprise!" People shouted coming out from their hiding places. Merlin jumped holding onto Arthur arm. Arthur was shocked but laughed at how scared Merlin got.

"Happy engagement!" They all yelled.

"Mum what's this?" He asked.

"Just a little party to celebrate."

"Mum you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to." She hugged the two of them. The crowd dispersed and the music started to play.

"Thanks mum."

"Thank you Hunith." Arthur smiled at her.

"It's fine and call me mum or stick with Hunith whichever you prefer; it's the least I could do since you'll be part of the family soon." She said. Merlin shared a concerned look with Arthur. Arthur felt warm inside.

"Happy engagement," Morgana smiled approaching the two; saved by Morgana _for once_.

"You lot were in on this?" Arthur asked.

"Only after we left you two to your room."

"Fair enough."

"Where are they anyway?" Merlin asked.

"Leon is helping Gaius in the kitchen with the food and Gwen and Lance are somewhere in the crowd." She explained.

"Merlin!" A bloke voice called. They all turned even though it was just Merlin's name yelled.

"Will." Merlin's face lit up.

"You sneaky bastard thought you could slip away from me." This _Will_ said.

"Looks like you have some competition." Morgana whispered to him.

"I could never slip away from you because you always would find me." Merlin laughed.

"That's because we used to attached at the hip so I know your every move."

"Get over here." Merlin chuckled and they two hugged.

"Jealous?" Morgana teased.

"No." He almost growled.

"Tell that to your clenched fists and your locked jaw." She smirked. He immediately released his hold. He hadn't no idea he was clenching his fists. He breathed out just realising he was holding his breath too.

"That's Will Merlin's best friend slash old flame." Arthur explained.

"So no need to worry; Merlin will still love you." She patted his shoulder.

"You know this is fake right?" He whispered.

"But it could develop into something real."

"There's a better chance I'll buy you a pony."

"Well if it happens you better do."

"If it happens I'll propose to him myself Morgana, but it won't." Arthur was certain it won't.

"You never know." She grinned evilly before walking away.

"Arthur, this is Will." Merlin dragged Will over.

"Nice to meet you." Arthur held out his and stiffly. He had a feeling he won't like Will.

"So this is the biggest dick you ever met and yet you're gonna marry him." _Yep definitely didn't like him._

"Well he's not a dick all the time." Merlin tried to defend.

"You be good to Merls or you have me to deal with." Will warned.

"Will!"

"Hurting Merlin is the last thing I would do. He means everything to me." Arthur assured. _Acting 110%._

"Good. I should hope so."

"Are you done now?" Merlin raised his brow unimpressed.

"Yep I said the best friend stuff." He grinned. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Where's Freya anyway?"

"Oh she working and couldn't make it."

"Who's Freya?" Arthur asked.

"My girlfriend," Will said and Arthur somehow felt relived. "And Merlin's ex." He tensed again.

"How many friends do you have as Ex's Merlin?" Arthur joked but it came out strangled and a little needy. Well at least he was playing his part right; well that's what he told himself.

"I smell shrimp." Will sniffed up. "I'll be right back." He continued to sniff as he walked away.

Merlin smiled and shook his head at Will's craziness. He then turned to Arthur with a massive grin.

"That was great! You actually sounded like a jealous boyfriend."

_They've got this covered._

The party went on and it was quite fun actually. Arthur liked how comfortable Merlin was going round talking to everybody. This was his zone. Then again Merlin has always been friendly.

Arthur never had anything like this. It's always been other actors and actresses or his father's producer friends. It's never been the people he grew up with; it was always him and Morgana. So to feel accepted here was nice; it made Arthur feel warm and welcomed.

Morgana must feel the same because she has the same look on her face as Arthur does. He nodded to her and she smiled at him nodding back.

Merlin introduced his uncle Gaius to them and it turns out Gaius is an old friend of his fathers. 

"Merlin, Arthur come here for a second please." Hunith said some time later.

"Excuse Gaius," Arthur dismissed.

"Yeah mum?"  Merlin answered ad they walked over to the sofa where Hunith had gathered a bunch of people.

"You have to tell us how it happened!" She said and the music stopped and a crowd gathered around them.

"How _what_ happened?" Merlin asked stupidly.

"The _proposal_."

"Mum you saw it on the news paper."

"Yes the newspaper. I haven't heard it from my boy."

_"Yeah come on guys tell us."_ Someone shouted.

_"This should be fun."_ Merlin heard Morgana say. Merlin gulped.

"Well mum," He paused and looked at Arthur. _Ding!_ "Arthur likes to tell this story don't ya hun?" He grinned and sat on the arm of the chair. Arthur glared at him before turning to the crowd with a smile.

"Well um. We went out with friends and Merlin was acting strange. So I knew something was up." Arthur started.

"He um seemed really nervous like he was about to do something big he was like a scared little girl." He chuckled and they all laughed.

"I wasn't a scared little _girl_." Merlin defended. "I was just nervous about his hints because he kept dropping them about marriage."

"Not _that_ many hints." Arthur muttered.

"He was about as subtle as a gun." Merlin said and they all laughed again.

"Then Merlin randomly _snogged_ me in front of everyone and then downed his pint and left."

"Nice Merlin." Hunith shook her head with a smile.

"Hey he was giving me nothing so I had to get his attention somehow. Naturally he chased me down the street."

"I knew something was wrong so I asked him and we had a bit of banter when I nudged him and the ring fell out of his pocket."

"Touch of an elephant this one." Merlin joked. "I had to find it in the dark and then I just looked up at him and asked him to marry me and he said yes."

_'Awws'_ echoed throughout the room.

"Yes so that is our story. He proposed to me with my mother rings my father gave to her when they got married."

"Uther gave it to me before hand." Merlin added to the lie.

"Well your mother must have loved this ring." Hunith said.

"She did. My father told me she would want me to have it one day."

"Oh so is your mother-?" Hunith trailed off.

" _Dead?_ Yes, died giving birth to me."

More _aww's_ echoed. On instinct Merlin grabbed his hand. Arthur gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"I'm so sorry." Hunith sympathised.

"It's fine. Well you can always count on me to be your mother figure. We will be related soon after all."

"Thank you Hunith."

"No problem." She smiled and hugged him. Arthur gladly hugged her back.

"Merlin get in here." Hunith said and Merlin smiled and joined in on the hug. The crowd clapped. Hunith pulled back and grabbed her phone.

"How do you get a camera on this? I want a picture of the happy couple."

_"Yeah give a kiss for the camera!"_ Someone shouted. It was Leon. _Definitely Leon._ Arthur was gonna kill him.

"Ooo that would be so sweet!" Hunith gushed. "Pucker up!"

The two looked at each other and suddenly it felt awkward. True they have kissed before but one was unwanted and staged and the next one was when they were drunk.

Arthur leaned in a kissed Merlin's cheek.

"There we go."

_"No a proper kiss!"_ A female voice yelled; _Morgana._ Yep he had to kill her too.

The two leaned in and put their lips against each other's Arthur felt his stomach go weird. Merlin on the other hand felt like he was burning, he felt so warm. They started to move their mouths slowly and not sloppy. It was... _Sweet._ Hunith took the photo and they pulled apart, their lips begging for more.

"Woo!"

"To Arthur and Merlin may they have a happy life together!"

*

Later that night once everyone had gone. The eight of them began cleaning up the house. Morgana and Leon were on bottle and can duty, Gwen and Lance rubbish duty, Arthur and Gaius were tidying things up and Merlin and Hunith were doing the dishes.

"You guys didn't have to help, you're our guests." Hunith called from the kitchen.

"It's the least we could do Hunith." Arthur yelled back and the others agreed.

"Merlin you can bring this lot over again the clean up," Gaius teased. "Maybe they'll clean the garage next time they're up."

"Maybe." Merlin laughed.

"Well you will be family, what are families for right?" Morgana said.

"Right." Hunith chuckled.

"He's lovely Merlin, so is his sister and your friends. But with Arthur you've got yourself a keeper."

"I sure do." Merlin played along.

"He's good for you. Make sure you keep him around."

"I think I will be. I'm marrying him aren't I?" He grinned.

"You know what I mean."

"I do and I will don't worry." Of course he was lying but it would break his mother's heart if she knew.

"We're all done in here Hunith." Arthur informed.

"Excellent. Off to bed all of you it's late."

"I'll finish up here with Merlin Hunith, you go up to bed." Arthur offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Definitely a keeper," She laughed. "Night." She kissed Merlin's cheek.

"Good night mum."

"Night Arthur." She kissed his cheek too.

"Night Hunith." He said and she left.

"You dry." Merlin instructed, chucking a tea towel at him.

They were washing and drying in silence when Merlin broke it.

"I didn't know about your mum, I'm sorry."

"Its fine wasn't your place to know." Arthur shrugged.

"But it is now that we're _'engaged'_."

"Yeah I guess." Arthur agreed.

"We need to know things about each other." Merlin insisted.

"We do but another day; it's too late now."

"Okay." And more silence.

"My dad died when I was eighteen." Merlin blurted.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I didn't know him. At most I knew him for twenty four hours."

"Well your mother raised you well on her own; she's a good woman."

"She is."

"I really like your mum. She makes you feel welcomed and important. I like that about her, she's just so caring."

"She is; she's the best mum I could hope for."

"She reminded me what it's like to be loved. Morgana and I didn't get that with my father. He was distant after my mother's death." Arthur's voice wavered; Merlin knew that this was hard for him. He could imagine the way he feels right now. He stopped washing and turned to Arthur properly.

"Hey," He lifted Arthur's chin.

"I know it must be hard for you but you're not alone. My mother likes you and she meant what she said. She will be there for you."

"But this is-"

"I know that this isn't real but after we will still be friends and I want you to know my mum will still be there for you."

"Thanks."

"S'alright." Merlin dropped his hand.

"You got suds on my chin." Arthur laughed changing subject.

"Did I? _Where?_ " He pretended not to noticed and the rubbed more on his face. "Oh now I notice it." He grinned.

"I'll get you for that." Arthur challenged. He scooped some bubbles up and shoved it on Merlin's head and then ran his hand through his hair making it stand on end.

"Real mature." Merlin tried to say seriously but a grin broke through.

"You started it."

"What are you five?"

" _Six_ actually."

"I'll show you six." Merlin laughed and grabbed some more. Arthur ran around the little table in the kitchen. Merlin narrowed his eyes and chased him.

*

"What's that noise?" Gwen asked more to herself than Lance. Lance shrugged.

"I'm getting a glass of water do you want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks sweetheart." He smiled thankfully.

Gwen walked down the stairs. She heard voices and muffled screams. She bets its Merlin and Arthur having another spat.

She walked into the kitchen and her eyes widened. Merlin and Arthur were completely covered in bubbles and were soaked. They had big dopey grins of their faces.

"What on earth is going on?" Arthur's smile dropped and he stood up straight clearing his throat.

"Oh Gwen hi," Merlin waved awkwardly bubbles flying off his hand as his smile dropped slightly.

"I hope you're cleaning this up or your mum will kill you." She laughed walking past them around the suds to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and closed it again. She turned and the two were watching her.

"Well have fun. Night boys." She smirked and walked out the kitchen.

_"Night."_ She heard them mumble. Oh something was definitely gonna happen between them. Gwen just _knew_ it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait till next week to put this up but in honour of my birthday I was feeling generous and thought I'd put it up XD Only read through this briefly so sorry for any mistakes, I have a busy day XP

"What happened to all the washing up liquid?" Hunith asked the next morning when the two got downs stairs. Everyone was sat around the table in the kitchen waiting for Arthur and Merlin. She looked at the two expectantly holding the fairy liquid bottle.

"Merlin and Arthur can tell you that." Gwen giggled along with Morgana. Great she must have told Morgs; Arthur was never going to hear the end of it.

"Merlin?" Hunith raised her brow expectantly.

"We _kinda_ had a soap fight." Merlin said quietly, a blush creeping up on his face.

_"Kind of?"_

"It was entirely my fault Hunith don't get mad at Merlin for my mistakes." Arthur took blame.

"Aww Arthur hun don't worry about it," She patted his cheek, as she walked past him towards the bin. "I'll take you all on a tour of the town and we can get some more." She dismissed and walked towards the kettle.

"What?!" Merlin gasped.

"Hmm?" Arthur looked at him trying to keep a straight face.

"You got let off _so_ easy. She'd probably try to ground me and I'm 26 years old."

"She likes me more than you." Arthur stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up Arthur," Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Clotpole." He mumbled.

....

After breakfast Hunith took them all into town. She gave them a tour starting at the edge and working their way through. Although they didn't finish the tour as the group dispersed. Morgana and Gwen left the group when they came up to a charity shop with nice clothes. Leon went into the sports shop with Lance. The four of them ended up stopping at a book store that Gaius owns. He opened it up and they had a look around. The place reminded Arthur of the forbidden section in Harry Potter with the tall book cases, rows and rows of them; not to mention the dust collection and the dark lighting. _It's kinda cool though_ , he thought.

"This place is amazing Gaius." Arthur said in awe, smiling a little as his voice echoed in the place.

"Thank you; you're the first to say so." Gaius smiled.

"Hey I said it was cool." Merlin defended.

"Family doesn't count." Gaius said.

"Come on you must get lots of people coming in here." Arthur said genuinely. At first he was trying to be nice but after having a good look, why wouldn't people want to come in here?

"I must admit we do get our fair share of people but that's mostly because of Merlin and his growing fame." Gaius patted Merlin's shoulder.

"But hopefully you'll get more now that these two are getting married." Hunith chimed in.

"Yes that would be excellent. Maybe you two could do and autograph signing sometime." Gaius suggested.

"Sounds great," Arthur accepted. Merlin shot him an alarmed look but Arthur shrugged it off.

"Yeah I guess we could." Merlin finally said. I mean even though they won't be married they could still do a signing as friends right?

"Right it's half eleven I need to get to the shop by twelve if I want to hit lunch time sales." Hunith informed.

"Actually mum I'm gonna stay here and help Gaius." Merlin said.

"You don't have to Merlin." Gaius advised.

"There are lots of boxes in the back and I can help you." Merlin inferred.

"I'll stay too." Arthur persisted.

"No Arthur you go shopping with my mum and _bond_." Merlin implied.

"Mother-son shopping." Hunith beamed.

"Merlin," Arthur raised his brow.

"Go Arthur," Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "I'll be fine here." He hugged him. Arthur hesitated but then wrapped his arms around Merlin.

_"What are you doing?"_ Arthur whispered in his ear.

_"Playing the part?"_ Merlin whispered back.

_"So graphically?"_ He hissed.

_"Dude we can do every cliché in the book, have some fun."_ Merlin mumbled and pulled back slightly pecked his lips and let go. Arthur thought about it. Merlin was right; they had the chance to pull of the biggest clichés in the book. _This will be so fun!_ He thought. He can do anything he wants with Merlin (within reason) and get away with it because they're a 'couple'! This is great practice for his future relationships and he can satisfy his needs. No not those needs although if Merlin was up for round two... _No no no_ this is _Merlin_ we're talking about. Arthur can do all the sickly sweet couple things he's kind of always wanted to try like hugging from behind, cute names, over used lines like _'I fall in love with you everyday'_ ; it will make a nice change from the cold and aloof one night stands he's been having. Arthur's got game, he can do this.

"I'll miss you." Arthur said smiling wistfully, snaking his arms around Merlin from behind. Merlin froze.

_"Two can play at that game."_ He hummed in his ear. "I'll see you after." Arthur kissed his cheek, letting him go.

"See you." Merlin croaked as they left.

*

At the shop

"You and Merlin are so adorable." Hunith cooed.

"So I've been told."

"You guys just complement each other so well because you're both such opposites."

"Yeah," He scoffed.

"No I'm serious; I'm so glad Merlin has found someone like you. And I'm not even worried about grandkids because you can adopt." She said optimistically.

_"Grandkids?"_ Arthur choked. His heart stopped for a moment. _Kids?!_ This wasn't even real! He was not having kids. He doesn't even want any.

"Yes Merlin's always wanted kids; I'm not sure about now but in future." She clarified.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure something out." Arthur assured. He liked Hunith but he wasn't going to give her grandchildren I mean they're not even getting married. He does feel bad for lying to Hunith though; she's a remarkable woman.

"I'm glad." She smiled.

*

Meanwhile back at the book shop....

"Bring that box in here would you?" Gaius directed. Merlin brought the box in and put it on the floor.

"Thank you."

"S'alright Uncle Gaius." Merlin shrugged. Merlin dropped to his knees and had a look through the books in the box. He was going to put them on the shelves in alphabetical order.

"So you and Arthur seem well." Gaius made small talk.

"Err yeah we are." Merlin answered distractedly.

"Considering you _hated_ him last month." Gaius mentioned a little harshly. Merlin took a deep breath in and turned towards his uncle.

"Well that's because he's a pain at work and a pain at home." He covered.

"You must really love him then." Gaius nodded.

"Mmm," Merlin used for agreement.

"Mmm?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"I mean yes I do." Merlin corrected himself. Okay maybe he walked into that one.

"Are you two _really_ getting married?" Gaius asked suspiciously. Merlin stood up.

"Yes," He breathed out. "We don't know the date yet but it will be after the film premiere."

"Okay I just want to make sure you're making the right decision." He liked Gaius he was like a father to him and Merlin knows he's just looking out for him but Merlin's running out of options for lying.

"I don't know if I'm making the right decision but I'm still doing it." Merlin defended.

"Merlin I don't mean it in a horrible way it's just this is someone you hated for months on set and now you're engaged to him. It just seems like a ruse." Gaius implied.

"Gaius I know you must think I'm _mad_ for proposing to someone I hated but I just know that I love Arthur, we're getting married and that's final." Merlin snapped. "You don't have to be there you just have to support it you just." Merlin didn't know why he was getting so defensive over this. I mean Gaius is right it is a ruse. But maybe that's why he's getting defensive because Gaius is suspicious and Merlin's guilt is catching up with him. But then again maybe it's the thought that what if this was a real relationship and his uncle of all people was the one to question it! It just made his blood boil.  

"I do support it, it's just-"

"I don't want to hear it." Merlin growled. "Let's just move on to sorting out the books." He ignored Gaius shocked look and returned to sorting out the books.

....

"And then he cried for like five seconds and then ran over to me wanting me to fix it and I said I can't fix that you broke the bucket." Hunith finished her story about an incident in Merlin childhood to everyone at the dining room table. Everyone started to laugh apart from Merlin who just got embarrassed and denied everything.

"You can't fix a broken bucket Merlin, you do know that." Arthur teased.

"Mum, you didn't have to tell them _that_ story." Merlin moaned through gritted teeth, nudging Arthur in the process.

"Oh Merlin, that's not even a bad one I _could_ do worse." She smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't dare," He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Merlin as your mother it is my duty to tell stories of your childhood to your fiancé and your friends." Hunith vowed.

"Right them I'm going to wash up." Merlin hastily got up.

"No you sit down I've got this." Hunith started to clear up all the plates.

"No mum-" Merlin stood.

"Merlin its fine entertain your friends while I do and then when I'm finished, more Merlin stories." She winked at Merlin.

"Yay!" They all cheered.

"I'll help you Hunith," Arthur offered. "You can tell me stories while I wash up." He grinned mischievously at Merlin and helped Hunith collect the plates.

"Such a dear," She chirped. "Let me tell you about this time Merlin was in high school," He heard them say as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ugh." Merlin sighed hitting his head down on the table. Merlin was happy Arthur and his mother were bonding. It was kinda sweet and it made Merlin feel weird. He just wished they weren't bonding over his embarrassing childhood stories.

"Cheer up Merlin at least she's only telling Arthur." Morgana reassured him.

"Yes but we could go sit at the kitchen table and listen." Gwen suggested with a sly smile.

"Shall we?" Leon raised his brows and widened his eyes with excitement.

"It wouldn't be fair on Merlin?" Morgana considered.

_"Go."_ Merlin allowed shaking his head fondly.

"We won't tease you promise." Leon assured but Merlin was pretty sure he was lying.

"Coming Lance?" Gwen asked.

"No I'll stay here with Merlin I've heard them all; in fact I was _there_ so I'm good." Lance chucked.

"Well I'm going to retire to the living room," Gaius announced. "Care to join?"

"Sure." Lance accepted and started to follow Gaius into the living room.

"Merlin?" Lance asked.

"No I think I'm gonna sit outside for a bit." Merlin said.

"You alright? You were quiet at dinner?"

"Yeah I'm good." He said weakly.

"Okay." Lance flashed him a small smile but Merlin knew he was unconvinced.

....

Arthur and Hunith had a good chat while washing the pots. It was really sweet. Well it was sweet after everyone had left the kitchen when Hunith refused to tell anymore stories for the good of Merlin's sanity. Once they were finished they joined everyone in the living room to settle down.

"We should play charades," Morgana suggested. "I've always wanted to play with a big family but father never gave us the time of day."

_"Aww."_ Hunith sympathised.

"It's true he didn't." Arthur sighed.

"Well let's play me, Merlin and Gaius love to play." Hunith agreed.

"Where _is_ Merlin?" Arthur asked. He thought it seemed dull without Merlin's big dopey grin he had become accustomed too.

"He said he was sitting outside for a bit." Lance told them.

"In this cold? Did he bring a coat?" Hunith asked like the concerned other she was.

"I don't think so." Lance said.

"I'll go get him-" Hunith began.

"No Hunith, you sit down; I'll get him one." Arthur insisted and stood up. 

_"Do you think they're fighting?"_ He heard Hunith ask the group as he walked into the hallway. He grabbed a coat from the coat rack and made his way towards the front door.

When he was outside he saw Merlin sat on the steps that led up to the house. He looked sad, something was bothering him.

"Hey," Arthur said softly, placing the coat around Merlin's shoulders.

"Hey back." Merlin shivered; the warm breath from his lips puffing out small cloud of condensation.

"Merlin it's freezing out here and you didn't bring a coat."

"Neither did you."

"But your practically skin and bone you need to eat more." Arthur teased. Merlin nudged him with a grin.

"Come here," Arthur said and wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders bringing him closer to warm him up.

"You like this couple stuff don't you?" Merlin laughed leaning his head on Arthur's shoulder. Maybe he did, it was so much more _intimate_.

"Ha! You've got room to talk you started it by saying we should have fun." Arthur defended.

"Well it is fun." Merlin shrugged.

"Exactly plus it's kinda nice to be in a relationship." Arthur admitted.

"You do realise this is not a real one." Merlin chuckled.

"Yes but you're mother is watching through the window and you're cold and body heat has proven to be an efficient way of warming someone up."

"Touché."

"So what's up?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing."

" _Mer_ lin we may have not been friends till the _'proposal'_ but I know when something is up with you. Believe it or not I do pay attention."

"You actually paid attention to something? Wow I must be special." Merlin mocked.

"You are very special now tell me what's wrong."

"Gaius accused our relationship of being a ruse." Merlin blurted.

"Which it is,"

"Yes but he kept trying to push me to say it and I know you need good publicity but one more pry and I might have told him and he would have told my mum and God knows what she would have done, probably kill me for lying and-"

"Merlin," Arthur interrupted. "First of all take a breath, you're rambling and I have no idea how you could fit that many words in on one breath." Arthur continued receiving a chuckle from Merlin.

"Okay I know; sorry." Merlin turned his face into Arthur's chest embarrassed.

"Okay now tell me again slowly." Arthur dragged out. Merlin turned his head up towards him.

"Well if my Uncle Gaius speculated this was for show then what's to stop others from finding out?" Merlin asked shakily.

"It won't happen." Arthur reassured.

"But what if it does?! It'll ruin your father and his good name?"

"It won't trust me." He assured again.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't; but I think we can convince people."

"But Arthur-"

"Merlin don't stress about it. We'll be taking the heat for it." He wasn't actually gonna let Merlin get shit for his father's actions that wouldn't be fair on him. Arthur's had to deal with his father's crap all his life and they may not be the best of friends but Merlin doesn't deserve that.

"But that's not fair on you."

"Merlin we have a lot of money we can pay people off." Merlin lifted his head and pulled back slightly but he was still in Arthur's arm.

"Isn't that a bit wrong?" Merlin raised his brow.

"We have no morals." Arthur simply said.

"I can tell." Merlin grinned.

"When I say _we_ I mean my father and sister."

"Of course because you're a saint." Merlin scoffed.

"Not a saint let's stick to Angel." He laughed. Well he was an angel, just look at the glow his hair gets in the sun.

"Ha! Right like that's even better; Lucifer was an angel you know." Merlin teased.

"Are you saying that your husband to be is the devil?"

"I'm saying my husband to be is the _spawn_ of the devil."

"Well I can agree with you there." Arthur chuckled.

"Is my mum still watching us?" Merlin asked. Arthur risked a side glance to the window and saw everyone watching them.

"Yep and so is everybody else. Your mother thought that we were fighting."

"Okay just smile and kiss me."

"Why?" Arthur raised his brow suspiciously.

"To show we've _'made up'_."

Arthur moved his hand from around Merlin's shoulder to the back of this head. He then pushed Merlin's head forward as he leaned in and they kissed. It was slow and more _moving_ than the others. It was actually kind of relaxing. The way Merlin's soft lips moved against his hungry ones. It didn't last long but when they broke apart they rested their foreheads shift each other.

"That should satisfy her." Merlin breathed out heavily.

"You know," He breathed out a laugh which confused Merlin. "She was talking to me about grandkids."

"She didn't!" Merlin gasped, jumping back to look Arthur directly in the eyes.

"Yeah she told me she wasn't worried about not having any because there was adoption."

_"Oh god,"_ Merlin cringed.

"I think she wants us to have kids." Arthur laughed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

"It's fine. She said you have always wanted kids."

"Don't you?" Merlin shot back.

"Never really wanted them but if I find the right person maybe I might reconsider." Arthur explained.

"And all we have to do now is find a girl or guy who can stand to be with a big headed prat." Merlin teased with a smirk.

"Well for now you're stuck with me so suck it up." Arthur laughed.

"I'm trying don't worry."

"Hey I'm actually not that bad."

"Surprisingly we haven't fought in a week or so, so yeah you're actually not that bad."

"Glad to hear you say that because we have to make it till January when the film is premiering in London."

"I thought it was New York?"

"Nope my father convinced them to premiere it here in honour of our _'life event'_."

"Great." Merlin exhaled.

"Let's go back inside." Arthur suggested.

"Oh thank god I'm freezing." Merlin complained standing up and walking up to the door.

"That's because you came out here without a coat idiot." Arthur followed him.

"Dollop head." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Hey this dollop head warmed you up you should be thanking me."

"Yes thank you almighty dollop head." He scoffed and entered the house.

"Moron," Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile and followed him in.

....

The next morning...

"Thank you for having us Mrs Emrys." Morgana hugged Hunith.

"It was no problem and call me Hunith you will be family after all. Thank you for coming." Hunith smiled as she pulled away to hug Leon.

"Thank you." Leon said as he pulled away.

"Lance you take good care of this woman." Hunith grinned, patting his cheek.

"I will I promise." He chuckled hugging her.

"You let me know if he doesn't and I'll hunt him down." She said to Gwen.

"I will." Gwen smiled embracing the woman too.

"But I have every confidence in him." Hunith added ruffling Lance's hair.

"Thank you mum for having us. I wish we could stay longer but we need to shoot the final scenes of the film since Uther changed the ending."

"It's fine as long as you come up and visit again and bring this nice bunch with you."

"I will I promise." He kissed her cheek. "Tell Uncle Gaius we say bye when he finishes work."

"I will."

"Merlin!" Will voice boomed.

"Will?"

"Think I'd let you leave with pout saying goodbye?" Will grinned.

"Probably not, excuse me." He dismissed himself from his mother and Arthur.

"Thank you for having us Hunith, it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you again." Arthur thanked.

"Soon I hope." She hugged him tight.

"Me too." And Arthur meant it. He liked Hunith and he would like to visit her whether he and Merlin were married or not.

"See you." Arthur pulled away pecking her cheek as he did. He turned to walk away when Hunith grabbed him.

"Arthur wait," She said hastily. "Take this." She placed something in his hand and closed his fingers over. When she let go Arthur opens his hand and saw a ring. It was similar to his own with the dragon pattern but it was in many ways different.

"Hunith I can't,"

"Give it to Merlin, I know he gave you your mothers ring so this is his father's ring that he gave to me at our wedding and I want you to give it to him on yours.

"Hunith I don't-"

"Please," She begged. "It doesn't have to be on the wedding because I know you don't have a date yet but give it to him as a surprise or something just make sure he gets it."

"I will," Arthur swallowed. "I'll make sure he does." He assured. "Thank you Hunith." He put the ring in his pocket and squeezed Hunith's hand to say thank you. He walked down the steps toward the minivan where the others were waiting. He stopped at Merlin who was still talking to Will and a girl he could only assume is Freya.

"Arthur I'd like you to meet Freya, my other best friend slash ex slash girl who broke my heart by leaving me for my best friend." He teased.

"You know I'm sorry about that." Freya said.

"I know I just like to remind you guys." Merlin teased.

"Well your heart seems fine; Arthur here had patched it up."

"I have indeed." He smiled. "I'm going to go wait in the car." He kissed Merlin's temple. "It was nice meeting you Freya and Will."

"Yeah likewise." Freya smiled.

"Eh ya' alright." Will shrugged. Even though he didn't really like Will Arthur couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at him before making his way to the minivan. He got in the driver's seat and waited for Merlin.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about Merlin cheating on you. Both of his exes got together." Morgana taunted. Arthur looked at her though the rear view mirror.

"Ha-ha you do realise this is not-"

"Not _what_ Arthur?" Gwen hissed. Arthur watched her eyes in the mirror they pointed to Lance; they were widening telling him to _'shut up'_. _Shit_ , he forgot Lance doesn't know.

"Not- _not_ the best time to bring that up judging the circumstances we are in."

"Merlin's not the type to cheat Arthur so don't worry." Lance patted his shoulder from behind him.

"I have no worries; just one major pain in my ass _Morgana_."

"Hey you're the one who nearly,"

"Yeah but you provoked me,"

"Ah but you see-"

"Hey, you two five year olds; No arguing on this journey we have a long drive a head of us." Merlin said getting into the front passenger seat.

"That we do." Arthur said and started the van. They waved goodbye and set off on their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

After dropping everyone off Arthur and Merlin drove back to Merlin's place. They were grabbing a few boxes to move them into Arthur's house. It was only boxes of clothes and a few personal items he needed but other than that they'll get the rest throughout the week.

"Tell me again why couldn't just do this tomorrow?" Merlin asked as they carried the boxes up to Arthur's front door. I mean they could have waited for the morning or next week or _never_.

"The sooner the better right?" Arthur insisted. _Ugh yes_.

"I hope you're gonna make dinner." Merlin frowned. He owed him that.

"Can't cook so it'll be take out." Arthur said.

"Perfect." Merlin smiled. Might as well get a take out of this guy even though Arthur owed him a WHOLE lot more.

Arthur unlocked the door.

"You can have the guest room," He said entering his house.

"Who's having the guest room?" Gwaine appeared out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza. Merlin's stomach growled; it smelt so nice.

"Gwaine? What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, licking his lips watching the pizza. "And is there food?"

"I bought Pizza."

"Is there meat on it?" Merlin asked cautiously. Arthur knew Merlin was a vegetarian.

"Nope just plain ol' cheese."

"Oh my god yes I love you." Merlin moaned as he dropped the boxes and ran into the kitchen.

"Everyone does." Gwaine chuckled.

"What are you doing here? You do know that the spare key is for _emergencies_ only." Arthur raised his brow.

"I know I know but my err current _partner_ has kinda robbed me of my money aaaand my apartment." Gwaine admitted shoving the rest of the slice into his mouth.

"How?" Merlin said with a mouthful as he came out the kitchen.

"You don't want to know." Gwaine scrunched up his nose.

"Please tell me it's not that psycho bitch again." Arthur sighed. _This has happened before?_ Merlin thought. Wow okay maybe he should have dated Gwaine to save him from this kind of shit.

"No, it was a guy this time." Gwaine winced slightly.

"Okay that will be a little harder to save you from." Arthur said.

"I know right? So I was hoping I could crash in you spare room for a few days or so, unless you're using your spare room?"

"Oh n-no I just meant Merlin can put his stuff in the spare room till we fully move him in." Arthur covered. I mean Arthur could have said he could put Merlin things into his third room but apparently that is just his study room.

"Ah yes I do believe a congratulations is in order." He smiled walking over to Arthur and hugging him.

"Can I kiss the groom?" Gwaine teased. Arthur raised his brow.

"Which one?" Merlin laughed.

"The one who loves me." Gwaine smirked turning to Merlin.

"Okay nope," Arthur dragged Gwaine away from Merlin. "Not gonna happen."

"Spoil sport." Merlin mocked.

"You can have the spare room Gwaine; Merlin can put his stuff in our room." 

" _Our_ room?" Merlin raised his brow.

"Well it's not just mine anymore Hun." Arthur hissed.

"And you hate that," Merlin mocked a sad face. "Poor baby got to share with me." He pinched Arthur's cheek. It was fun teasing Arthur.

"Nah he'll like it. Arthur's a cuddler aren't ya?" Gwaine chuckled.

"I do believe _you_ were the cuddler Gwaine." Arthur said. _Wait what's going on here?_ Merlin thought.

"Tell that to the morning I woke up with your arms around me." Gwaine smirked. _They slept together?_

"I remember all the other times that you had your arms around me." Arthur argued.

"Well I don't deny the fact I'm a cuddler." Gwaine held out his arms gesturing that he's an open book.

"Okay what am I missing here?" Merlin finally asked.

"Oh me and Gwaine used to be um be erm-"

_"Fuck buddies."_ Gwaine finished for him.

"Friends with benefits, I prefer to call us." Arthur said.

"Well you could say we were dating because we did after a while but it didn't work." Gwaine clarified. Merlin felt angry for some reason; was he _jealous?_ No no course he wasn't he doesn't even like Arthur and they're not really together.

"Oh right." Merlin said trying to sound normal but the words came out strangled.

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_ Merlin." Arthur grinned. Of course he had to pretend to be jealous that was part of the job. He was acting for Christ sake.

"Well I'm about as jealous as you were with Will and Freya." Merlin shot back.

"That's because you're best friends with two of your ex's!" Arthur raised his voice. That sounded real.

"So are you! Gwen and Gwaine!" Merlin shouted.

"Okay guys chill, we've established you're both jealous because you both want each other to yourselves. See made for each other." Gwaine tried to calm them. That's good he suspects nothing.

"Merlin you have nothing to worry about. Arthur and I are never gonna happen again. We ended on mutual terms."

"Okay." Merlin breathed out.

"But you and I Merlin-"

"Nope don't go there." Arthur warned.

"I'm kidding. I'll just wait till your engagement breaks off," Arthur shot him an _'are you serious look'_. "Which it won't." Gwaine saved.

"Okay this has stressed me out I need food."

"There's pizza in the kitchen." Gwaine shrugged.

"Yeah I saved some for you." Merlin added.

"I'm ordering Chinese." Arthur ignored them and walked into the living room.

*

Later on after they ate the Chinese food....

Merlin entered Arthur's bedroom or should Arthur say _their_ bedroom. Arthur was sat on the edge of the bed staring at the ring Merlin's mother had gave him. He'd been trying to think of a good time to tell Merlin about it but he doesn't have the heart too. He just can't give it to Merlin because that would mean something and they don't mean shit to each other. He just feels like he can't betray Hunith though. She's a good woman but he cannot give the ring to Merlin.

"What are you looking at?" Merlin asked, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Arthur heard him start to take his shoes off.

"Nothing." He put the ring in the draw. He had a feeling Merlin didn't believe him but he didn't care.

"Look Arthur about earlier-" Merlin started and turned to look at him.

"Merlin its fine," Arthur interrupted. He turned around as well. "This thing isn't real right? So you don't need to apologise we were just playing the part."

"I think we got too much into character." Merlin said glumly.

"We did." Arthur agreed. They sat in silence for a while just staring, you could say at each other but they eventually lowered their gazes to stare elsewhere.

"Um shall we move the boxes?" Merlin asked breaking the silence.

"Err yeah okay." Arthur said and followed Merlin out the room.

....

The next morning Arthur woke up in an even more complicated mess. He opened his eyes to find Raven hair in his face. He was spooning Merlin. First thought; _oh my fucking god._ Next thought; _he had to pee_. To make matters worse; he was in a bit of a sticky situation. Not only was he cuddling Merlin but he had a hard on too. Final thought; _what the fuck was wrong with him?_ The good news was Merlin is still asleep. _New thought;_ he had to get up ever so carefully without waking Merlin up. He moved back ever so slightly, removing his boner from Merlin's arse. He untangled his leg from Merlin's and moved them back too. He tried to move his right arm but it was stuck. _What the fuck?_ His hand was being held captive by Merlin's. Random thought; _blow in his ear_. Next thought; _what the fuck brain?_ He started blow softy on Merlin's ear. Merlin groaned and shuffled forward letting go of his hand.

"Are you blowing in my ear?" He asked drowsily.

"No of course not why would I do that?" Arthur dismissed hastily and ran towards the bathroom. _That was close._

After that though the next few nights they have been waking up like that. Some times with Merlin spooning Arthur. Mostly they just ignored it because they wake up like this and they can't seem to stop themselves. However because Gwaine was still here (which Arthur thought was great...not) they still had to sleep in the same bed.

*

They went into the studio one morning and Uther called them into his office.

"Father have we done something wrong?" Arthur asked concerned. They did everything right.

"No not yet _surprisingly_." Uther said sounding impressed.

"Well good morning to you too." Merlin grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mr Emrys?"

"Good morning Sir." Merlin said more loudly.

"Yes good morning."

"Father why did you call us in here?" He asked again.

"You two need to go on a date." Uther said.

"I'm sorry what?" Merlin blinked at him.

"You two need to go out on a date."

"We're already engaged why do we need to go on a date?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Because that's what couples do and I have a reporter on my arse asking why the happy couple don't go out to restaurants." Uther explained.

"Tell them we like to stay inside." Arthur suggested.

"It's not as simple as that." Uther stated.

_"Clearly."_ Merlin sighed.

"Just go on the date. I'll pay for the whole thing and set it up okay? All you have to do is turn up." Uther insisted.

"Fine." Arthur agreed.

"Alright." Merlin exhaled.

"Excellent. Keep up the good work boys and remember to keep the _'spark'_ alive." Uther walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes father." Arthur said exiting with Merlin.

"You three in my office now!" Uther demanded. Morgana, Gwen and Leon looked worried and trailed slowly into Uther's office.

"What do you think he called them in for?" Merlin pondered.

"I have no idea. Probably to keep an eye on our date to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Great more people to meddle." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I know." Arthur breathed out blowing a raspberry as he did.

"Right I better get into costume."

"Me too, um see you on set Hun."

"Yep see you pet." Merlin kissed his cheek and scurried away. They will never get used to this. Well they have kind of it's just more awkward at work because they have to put on more of a show there.

*

_"Brad you should end up with Angel."_ Merlin insisted.

_"Collin I can't you should get her."_ Arthur offered.

_"My heart belongs to another."_ Merlin swallowed.

_"Is it Katie? That girl you met on the mission in Ireland?"_

_"No, a friend of mine."_

_"Who is?"_

_"Good luck with Angel, Brad."_ Merlin patted Arthur's shoulder, flashing him a small sombre smile. He then walked away.

_"Collin wait!"_ Arthur ran up to Merlin spinning him around. _"Where are you gonna go?"_

_"I'm a wanted man I can't stay here."_ Merlin's eyes watered.

_"Come back to MI6 I'm sure I can convince them to drop the warrant."_ Arthur suggested.

_"No it's fine. I'll probably go somewhere hot, see some sights."_ Merlin's smile trembled as tears streamed his cheek.

_"But you're innocent."_

_"They don't think so."_

_"But I know so."_

_"Go enjoy your life Brad don't let me bring you down."_ Merlin pointed to the left gesturing for Arthur to walk away.

_"Collin-"_ Arthur trailed off sadly.

_"Just go."_ Merlin looked down more tears ran down his face.

_"Fine."_ Arthur snapped. Arthur started to walk away and then stopped in his tracks. He frowned and then turned back around. He stormed over to Merlin grabbed him by the head and pressed his lips against his. Arthur took charge deepening the kiss but Merlin fought for dominance. The kiss began to speed up (and _heat_ up). Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's torso to steady himself. Arthur felt something burn in his stomach.

"Cut!" Uther yelled. But the two kept going. Arthur ran his tongue over the roof of Merlin's mouth making him moan. Arthur decided he liked that noise.

"Guys I said cut!" Uther continued. _"Stop kissing."_ He shouted though the megaphone.

The two jumped at the sudden noise and they sprang apart panting with their lips all swollen and puffy. Arthur had goose bumps all over his arms.

"I know you two are engaged now but save you're make out sessions for your own time this is a movie set what was supposed to be a ten second job you two turned it into a thirty second one." Uther cussed them.

"Sorry." The two said breathlessly with little smiles on their faces.

"Take ten and we'll do another take." Uther called.

They all dispersed and the crew works on fixing the set clearing up foot prints in the sand. Merlin went to his room and Arthur was on his way to his when Morgana walked out in front of him. _That was some kiss_ , was all he could think.

"I didn't know you two were so involved in each other's mouths." Morgana smirked.

"I didn't know you and Leon were so involved in father's office the other night." Arthur fired back and her smirk faded into a glare.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't." He said smugly. "So I'd stay quiet or I'm telling father."

"You're lucky I love you brother dear otherwise I would hurt you right about now." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"That's never stopped you before." He grumbled, rubbing his arm at the distant memories.

"Yes but you have duties now with Merlin and I like Merlin more than you." Morgana shrugged.

"Doesn't everyone?" Arthur said lamely.

"Even _you?_ " She scoffed and walked away leaving him with that thought. Now why would he like Merlin more than himself? He liked himself, _a lot_ in fact. Pfft she doesn't know what she's talking about.

....

Uther had sent Arthur the details of this so called date and he forwarded them to Merlin. Merlin didn't really fancy going on this date but if they had to make a show they would make a show. On the bright side they could get to know each other better; they will need in case anyone asks them questions. Merlin found Arthur waiting in the restaurant. He would have come with him but Merlin had a few last minute things to do on set. Arthur stood up as Merlin approached the table. It never ceases to amaze Merlin at how great Arthur looks in a suit. Arthur kissed his cheek and they sat down in the circular booth.

"Thank god you're here." Arthur whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Merlin mocked whispered.

"Because that waiter over there keeps trying to chat me up and then keeps bringing his other waiter friends to get autographs." He hissed. Merlin laughed.

"It's not funny," He frowned. "He called me cute I am _not_ cute."

"Aww and I was just about to tell you you're the cutest of them all." Merlin stuck his bottom lip out in mock sympathy. He is kinda cute though.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur scowled. "He's coming back!" Arthur yelped.

"I got this you big baby." Merlin laughed. Stupid Arthur, he's such a clotpole. Merlin draped himself across Arthur, sitting in his lap, snaking his right arm around Arthur's shoulders and his other on Arthur's chest.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur growled loosening his tie. Arthur's thought; _is it getting hot in here or what? Yes_ the answer was _yes_. _God dammit Merlin_.

"Yes darling." Merlin began to kiss down Arthur's jaw.

_"Ahem."_ The waiter coughed.

"Oh right." Merlin faced him.

"Anything to drink sir?"

"Well aren't you handsome," Merlin flirted. "I bet you took good care of my man in my absence didn't you?" The man nodded blushing slightly.

"Good, what's your name?"

"Gilli."

"Right Gilli could you be a sport and go get us a bottle of wine? I just need to finish up here." Merlin winked and Gilli blushed even more and turned walking away swiftly.

"There you go he won't bother you again." Merlin slid off his lap alright truth be told it was very comfortable up there. It somehow felt right.

"How can you be sure?" Arthur raised his brow.

"I just claimed my territory in front of him." Merlin shrugged and picked up the menu. "So what you having?"

"There's something about you Merlin."

"Oooo so close the film is actually called _'There's Something About Mary'_." Merlin joked.

"And you were so close because I will hurt you if you don't take my compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment that was a statement."

"More like a thought and it was my way of saying you ain't too bad." Arthur reasoned.

"Yes thanks Arthur there's something about you too." Merlin said bitterly. _Like that was compliment?_

"Okay fine I'll shut up and look at my menu." Arthur rolled his eyes. He put the menu up and then took out his phone.

"Are you texting?" Merlin frowned.

"No checking my email."

"At the table?"

"You can't say I have bad manners Merlin because I have better manners than you."

"That's debatable." Merlin mumbled. _How the fuck did he get stuck in this mess?_ They were arguing like an old married couple and he knew what one looked like he's seen Gaius and his ex wife Alice bicker about this kind of stuff.

"Oh my god." Arthur gasped.

"What?!" Merlin asked paranoid.

"What uni did you go to?" He asked.

"Albion." Merlin answered his eyes narrowing. He had a right to be suspicious.

"What campus?"

"Avalon." He replied. This was one way to find out more about each other but why out of the blue?

"No wonder." Arthur scoffed.

"Why?"

"Morgana just sent me an email with a new article saying how we've been dating since university." Arthur informed.

"But that's impossible unless-"

"I went to Albion uni but I was on the Camelot campus."

"Shit." He cussed.

"Yeah."

"So we could have seen each to her without knowing it?" Merlin asked.

"Yes although I would remember if I met you from your cheek bones." Merlin felt himself blush. _Wait as second?_

"Wait you're two years older than me so apparently we dated in your last year and my first year?"

"Apparently."

"Wow small world." Merlin said still shocked by the news. How could he not notice Arthur, unless Arthur was that bad he suppressed his memories of him all together?

"Evidently very small because it seems we have met before." Arthur showed Merlin the article and there was a picture of the two shaking hands holding a certificate between them.

"I got that for being the best drama student of the year." Merlin frowned.

"So did I."

"There were two students that year that won and oh wow-"

"I remember that day but I could have sworn it was Morgana then again you two look alike, with your Raven hair and your albino vampire look." _We do not!_ He thought. Okay maybe a little but the eyes are different.

"I remember it being a girl named Elena but then again you two look nothing alike! Like me and Morgana look nothing alike!" Merlin snapped.

"Yeah that would be gross it'd be like marrying my sister." Arthur shuddered. _Eww gross._

"Maybe someone doctored the image?" Merlin suggested.

"I think they might have." Arthur concurred.

"Actually we have met before." Merlin said. It was like a light bulb switched on in his head, of course he'd seen Arthur in uni.

"We have?"

"Yeah you were that horrible prat who ran into me on fresher week."

"You were the nerd I accidentally bumped into?" Arthur knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. "Where's your glasses? And the scarves you used to wear?"

"I don't have to wear my glasses all the time and I still have them."

"Where?"

"You know that one box left to unpack under the bed?"

"Yes." He said slowly.

"They're in there."

"Wow. I'm sorry for being a douche I know I yelled at you to watch where you were going."

"To be fair I shouldn't have shouted back at you."

"It's basically how we first met at the studio but without the fall." Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah it is." Merlin smiled.

"For the record though after I bumped into you I was going to come find you."

"Why?"

"I thought you were really cute." Arthur admitted with a shrug and slight blush. Merlin felt his cheeks warm up. _He what?_ Merlin's heart thumped inside his chest.

"W-Well if we're going off the record I-err-I thought you were hot. So umm now were even." Merlin stuttered out.

Arthur grinned.

"Hot?" He winked. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Really cute?" He shot back with a smirk. Arthur narrowed his eyes but his smile never dropped. They just smiled wistfully at each other for a while when they were interrupted by Gilli coming back with wine.

"Your wine sir." Gilli coughed. The two reluctantly broke eye contact and looked to Gilli with a thankful smile.

"Thanks Gilli."

"Are you two ready to order?"

*

They spent a few hours there talking. They had finished their food and were debating dessert. In the mean time though they have been getting to know each other better. For example Arthur learnt just now that Merlin was lactose intolerant and Merlin learnt that Arthur is allergic to nuts and gets hay fever. You see they had looked up list of things to know about your partner on Google and were going though the list.

"So next item on the list; Favourite film?" Merlin announced.

"Erm tough one. I can't choose between the MCU films _ahh_ The Avengers." Arthur finally decided.

"Secret marvel nerd are we?" Merlin teased.

"Yes and proud." Arthur laughed. "So what's yours then?"

"Well I can't just have one favourite film so I separate them into genres." Merlin explained.

"So I can say any genre and you can give me a film?"

"Yes."

"Favourite prison movie?" Arthur said.

"Shawshank Redemption."

"Revenge movie?"

"Count of Monty Cristo."

"Rom com?"

"Either The Proposal or Ten Things I Hate About You."

"Okay wow you weren't kidding."

"Did you expect me to be?"

"No not really." Arthur shrugged. "Okay next?"

"Cats or dogs?" Merlin asked.

"Dogs no contest." Arthur said hands down.

"Same I love dogs although I love cat videos too."

"That's not the same as liking actual cats." Arthur grinned shaking his head.

"It's as close as I'll get." Merlin chuckled. "Past relationships?"

"Well you know about Gwen and Gwaine. Erm there was Vivian and Valiant and then random men and women I can't remember the names of."

"Mine has just been Will and Freya and one, one night stand."

"Who was that?"

_"You."_

"Ah right of course." Arthur nodded. "First kiss?"

"With a girl? Err year one when I really liked this girl Nimueh I kissed her and she ran away."

"That explains your luck with women."

"Shut up." Merlin laughed. "First snog with a girl was Mithian playing spin the bottle at a year seven party. And then first kiss and snog with a boy was with Will." Merlin informed. "What about you?"

"First kiss girl would be Gwen in primary, I kissed her but she didn't run away." Merlin stuck his tongue out at him. "First guy was a guy named George in high school." Arthur thought back to that time, he remembered it being awkward yet intriguing. "The proper guy kiss would be Gwaine and proper girl kiss would be Vivian who I dated throughout my last years of high school."

"Who took your virginity?"

"Vivian and Gwaine. You? Although I'm pretty sure I know the answer."

"Will and Freya."

"Thought as much."

"Favourite song?"

And then went on for another two hours before they finally decided to go home. They held hands as they walked out the restaurant to put on a show but secretly (though they wouldn't admit it) they actually liked it.

*

"What the hell?" Arthur frowned at his phone later on when they were getting ready for bed.

"What?" Merlin asked concerned pulling his Pyjama pants on.

"I was checking my Twitter and there are a few pictures that's trending." Arthur said.

"Don't tell me it's us in the restaurant." Merlin almost groaned. They were being followed everywhere.

"Yep, #Merthur is trending." Arthur confirmed.

"That was fast." Merlin commented as he climbed into bed next to Arthur.

"It really was. There's an article link and it says the person who took the photo heard us talk about how much we _'love each other'_." Arthur rolled his eyes. Just like the press to lie through their teeth.

"Well that's completely wrong," Merlin huffed.

"I know." Arthur agreed.

"We were actually talking about how much that waiter loves you." Merlin teased as he lay down.

"Merlin that wasn't funny; he creeped me the fuck out."

"It was funny to me." Merlin grinned up at him.

"Everything's funny to you." Arthur shook his head and Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're right everything is funny to me, your face being one of them."

"My face? How old are you six?" Arthur chuckled

"No," Merlin said. "I'm six and a half actually."

"Ooo sorry." Arthur said sarcastically. "Got to sleep Merlin." He rolled his eyes as he plugged his phone in. He then turned out the light and settle down on the bed.

"Clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Good night!"

"Night Merlin."

....

"So when's the party?" Gwaine asked the next day when they were all sat in the living room. He was in Arthur's favourite arm chair so Arthur had to lounge on the left side of sofa with his feet up on the coffee table while Merlin took over the rest of the sofa with his feet in Arthur's lap. So the moral of the story was - he couldn't win.

"What party?" Arthur raised his brow suspiciously. _Why do they need another party?_

"A house warming party for Merlin and to celebrate that you've moved in together." Gwaine explained.

"Well since it's for me." Merlin commented a sly smile creeping up on his face.

"You don't get a say it's my house."

" _Our_ house sweetie." Merlin corrected.

"Fine our house. But I'm the boss and I say no parties."

"Aww c'mon dad." Gwaine begged.

"Yes please Hun?" Merlin batted his eyelashes.

"No remember the last party we went too bad things happen."

"Like what?" Gwaine asked.

"We _slept_ together." Merlin said but he passed it off as a joke.

"Oooo yes sleeping with your partner is very bad." Gwaine mocked.

"No it's just we tried something different last time and I didn't like it." Arthur covered. He remembered waking up with the frying pan. That was new and weird but yet kinda exciting. He still didn't like it... _much._

"Always had a stick up your arse." Gwaine shook his head.

"Fine we'll have the stupid party." Arthur caved.

"Woo!" Gwaine cheered.

"Thank you dear, I'll make it worth your while." Merlin started to rub his foot along Arthur's inner thigh. _Why did that have to feel so good?_

"I wouldn't if I was you, he might get scared if you try something new and might not want to sleep with you again." Gwaine teased.

"Oh ha-ha for the record Merlin and I have great sex; I just like to be the Dom." Arthur defended. The sex they had was good, he thinks. Well from what he remembers it was good.

"Don't I know it." Gwaine scoffed. "We used have fights to see who will be topping as we're two very dominant people." Gwaine explained. "We eventually worked out a system where we would switch but I didn't hear any complaints." He winked at Arthur.

"Yes because apparently Gwaine is the _master_ of sex."

"And don't you forget it." He clicked his teeth. "Hey Merlin if he won't give you any you know who to call." He said winking at Merlin. Merlin laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

"So what day shall we have this party?"

"Next Sunday." Arthur stated.

"Aww man a Sunday?" Gwaine complained.

"Why?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Because then people can leave early because they have work on Monday." Arthur clarified taking his feet down from the coffee table. Yes leave early so he can sleep.

"When did you turn into an old man?" Gwaine frowned.

"A few days after I got engaged." Arthur huffed.

"Well that's promising." Merlin chuckled.

"Yep and you're stuck with me." Arthur patted Merlin's legs before chucking them of his lap and standing up.

....

It was two days before the party and Arthur has had it. Every couple goes though this, everything's alright when you move in and then you realise how much you miss being alone. Arthur was feeling that right now not that he had a choice with Merlin. He should have gone with Merlin and delayed the move for as long as possible. He can just hear Merlin now saying _'I told you so'_.

It's practically been a month now he's lived with Merlin and he realises Merlin is the messiest person on earth; he leaves clothes and things everywhere. And on top of that Gwaine- _who by the way hasn't left yet-leaves_ crap everywhere especially beer bottles and crisp packets. Merlin has also taken over his fridge with his lactose free crap and Arthur can understand that but it wouldn't kill Merlin to buy him some regular milk everyone in a while just for him.

Merlin also happens to be the clumsiest person on earth considering the amount of lamps he has broken just from tripping up on the wire. Normally the lamp is in the corner but when Arthur goes though scripts or proof reads things for his father he moves it so he can see better, clearly it doesn't help Merlin see better. There's also new stuff in his house- _like all the new fricking lamps_ -what once was a bachelor pad now looks like an old married couples house. Gwaine was right he was acting old. Everything is very domestic and maybe Arthur doesn't like it because it's all too domestic or maybe he actually  kinda likes it but most all of it just feels too real too fast and he is freaking out because he hasn't had time alone in weeks and he was going insane.

"Merlin?" He heard Gwaine call - he sounded distant but he was actually right in front of him.

"I think your fiancé is _broken_." He shouted.

*

"What?" Merlin questioned. _Broken?_ _What did he mean by that?_ He made his way to the kitchen. His eyes widened with concern at the sight of Arthur crouched in the corner of the kitchen staring into space. _What the fuck happened here?_

"Oh wow." Merlin said short of words. Like how they hell was he supposed to react to this. The man was livid in a corner.

"Yeah, I think you've got this one." Gwaine patted his shoulder and walked out the kitchen. Merlin wanted to say _'no don't leave'_ but that would look suspicious. He could do this he just needs to talk to Arthur. He crouched in front of Arthur; even at that Arthur didn't flinch.

"Hey," Merlin said softly. "Hey Arthur?" He clicked his fingers in front of Arthur's face. Arthur blinked rapidly and slowly brought his attention up to Merlin.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know if I can do this Merlin," Arthur said and then started to hyperventilate. "I-mean," He said in between breaths. 

"Hey Arthur calm down." Merlin moved around slightly so he could reach Arthur's back to rub it.

"Calm down? Ha! _Ha!_ T-the-the-the mess Merlin and you and Gwaine and _oh my god_ I'm going insane it feels so weird Merlin and I'm scared." Arthur brought his knees to his chest wrapping his arms round his legs. Funny, it's usually Merlin who has the breakdown and Arthur who usually calms him. Well it's time to repay the favour.

"I know you're scared and so am I, I mean this feels real some times and I get that but we can do this Arthur." Merlin can vouch for that because it does feel real sometimes and it is scary but Merlin just thinks about the day they have to end it and then back to the day they met and then reality sets in.

"B-but-"

"Just breathe Arthur; just regain control of your breaths." Merlin soothed rubbing his back. He waited until Arthur had control of his breaths before he sat on the floor next to Arthur.

"I'll talk to Gwaine and we'll keep the mess to a minimum."

"Okay." Arthur breathed out.

"And I know it can feel real but just think it's only till January but we'll figure something out okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay." Arthur agreed. The two were then sent into silence.

"Besides you're no peach to live with too." Merlin broke the silence a moment later leaning into Arthur, nudging him slightly. That earned him a side glare from Arthur. Merlin laughed.

"You're a neat freak and you won't let me pay for half the rent."

"Because it's my house!"

"Not according to everyone else."

"Fine you can pay."

"You also hog the bathroom, when I need to pee you're always taking like forever getting ready you big girl."

"Hey I have to look good." Arthur replied weakly. "You should just come in, nothing I haven't seen before, nothing you've haven't seen before either."

"True." Merlin nodded. "So we have an agreement?"

"Yes I'll let you pay rent and you keep the mess down."

"Alright." They just sat there in silence again staring at the floor. A little smile formed on Arthur's face.

"Thanks." He said quietly a few minutes later.

"No problem." Merlin smiled himself. Merlin felt so much happier that Arthur was happy. It's was a nice warm feeling building up in his chest and he thinks he likes it.

....

The next morning...

"Merlin I have to pee!" Arthur desperately said banging on the bathroom door.

"Go use the other bathroom. You have three all together." Merlin shouted.

"Yes but this is _my_ bathroom in _my_ room." Arthur clearly explained.

"See not so fun on the other side is it?" Merlin laughed.

"Merlin I swear to god-" Arthur threatened.

"Come in I'm decent."

"What?" Arthur frowned. _What?_

"You said it yesterday, nothing we haven't seen." He was right. _Ahhh_ he was bursting he would have to do it. Arthur hesitantly opened the door. He walked in and saw Merlin brushing his teeth in a towel, that hung perfectly on his hips and now that Arthur can see him properly Merlin is actually quite muscly. And don't get Arthur started on the v down to his pe-pee- _pee!_ He needs to pee and tore his eyes away from Merlin and went to the toilet.

He could feel Merlin's eyes burning a hole in his head so he sent an awkward glance over to him and Merlin looked away quickly. Arthur looked down. He may look like he feels awkward but he wasn't. It somehow felt _normal_ doing this. Not like two guys in a bathroom peeing in urinals but like a domestic married couple feel. Maybe Arthur could get used to it after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious at the house warming party not just in their relationship but an old face causes problems for Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update this weekend but I'm away so I'll put it up now. Enjoy XD.

It was the night of the party and Merlin hadn't clue who to talk too, neither did Arthur to be honest. Gwaine had organised the party with their main group of friends but then there were the other people they didn't know that Gwaine seemed to know and then there was the people who brought other people - so to sum up, music was blasting, people were drinking and all in all the house was full.

Merlin was stood in the corner of the living room waiting for Lance to return with drinks. Gwen and Morgana were talking to some other females at the party, Leon and Elyan were God knows where, they were around somewhere. Gwaine was chatting up Percy who seems to be either playing hard to get or just not interested but they went off somewhere too. And Arthur? Well he didn't know where Arthur was either. Some guy started to talk him about football and then dragged him off somewhere leaving Merlin alone again. This is what causes him to drink. It's all Arthur's fault. And that stupid attractive guys fault. Merlin may or may not be feeling a _little_ jealous.

"Arthur says there's no ice." Lance said returning with two cups. He handed the cup to Merlin.

"No ice? We had like ten bags." Merlin frowned. He was sure there was enough.

"Gwaine filled up the downstairs bathtub with ice and water daring people to get in."

"Of course it would be _Gwaine_ who else." Merlin chucked. "Arthur won't be impressed."

"Arthur's a little drunk right now so he'll be fine."

"Where is he anyway?" Merlin drank. _Probably in the arms of that cute guy_ , a jealous thought crossed his mind. _Why do you care?_ His brain told him. What was happening to him?

"Surprisingly one of the first in line to jump into the ice bath." Lance answered. Merlin choked on the alcohol, almost spitting it out. _He what?!_

"Really?" Merlin raised his brow and Lance nodded. The two looked at each other seriously for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Someone has to record that." Merlin grinned all jealously fading out of his mind.

"Don't worry Morgana is already on the scene." Lance sniggered. The two calmed down and then they watched the people in the house. Some were drunk others weren't as bad; there was people dancing and some passed out. Either way people were still drinking and having a good time for a Sunday night. (Well apart from the passed out ones).

"I better go then." Merlin said.

"What?" Lance asked confused.

"We need ice." Merlin clarified.

"You can't just leave your party."

"I'll only be five minutes. They won't miss me."

"But _I_ will." Lance put his hand on his heard a grin on his face.

"Well you will just have to wait or come with me." Merlin chuckled.

"I'll come with you and keep you company because I'm nice like that." Lance grinned.

"Good you can help carry them as we're walking because I'm not sober."

"Neither am I."

"I'll just go tell Arthur where we're going." Merlin said.

"Oh I've got to see this." Lance laughed following Merlin through the crowd.

They made their way past people and found the bathroom door heaving with more people.

"Arthur." Merlin called through the people. He went on his tip toes to try and see over them. He could just see Arthur sitting in the bath in his boxers and Gwaine with a timer. Arthur looked mortified and Gwaine was grinning like a loon; he saw Morgana in the side with her camera out recording them. Lance grinned.

"Screw it let's just go." Merlin shrugged with a laugh and they moved away from the crowd.

*

Merlin and Lance walked out the shop.

"Ten more bags of ice." Lance confirmed.

"Yep, we better get home before they all melt." Merlin said.

As they were walking down the street Merlin saw a familiar face. _Shit shit shit_. _Mordred_. He was looking at his phone walking up their way.

"Let's go this way." Merlin said taking a sharp right.

"But your house is down the road?"

"Short cut." Merlin stated and continued to lead Lance round the back street just come back round again on the other side.

"I'm pretty sure that was longer." Lance commented.

"No took five minutes off." Merlin lied. He can't tell Lance about his stalker, he would want to do something. But it's fine. _Clearly not, you just went to extremes to avoid him_ , a small voice in his head told him. _It's all good_ another voice would say.

"I think you _lie_ Emrys." Lance raised his brow.

"Me lie? Never." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Come on let's get this ice inside."

*

It was two o'clock and the party was still going strong. Some people had left but it was still pretty full. Arthur had sobered up a bit. In fact he had sobered up so much that he was cleaning the house as he went along. He picked up cans and bottles, putting them in the brown bin, then putting rubbish away. But at least he's having fun, or did have fun _well_ he seems like he's having more fun cleaning than the actual drinking bit. He was still tipsy though you could tell by the way he walks.

Merlin was a little bit drunk not as drunk as the engagement party but still 'I'm _losing my mind'_ drunk. Merlin had actually talked to people and had an interesting conversation with a guy named Cenred. He was quite cute, if he wasn't pretending to be with Arthur, Merlin would have jumped him.

Speaking of Arthur when he was drunk earlier he actually interrupted their conversation and started to get pissy and jealous and possessive around him. I mean it was sweet at first but then it just became sad. Mainly because half way through his _'don't touch my guy'_ speech he ended up slurring and the rest couldn't be heard.

However Merlin was bored. A game of spin the bottle broke out and he wasn't up for playing. His mind has been on Mordred since he saw him. Questions like _how?_ And _why?_ Were going round his head. He told Lance he was going to sit outside for a bit. He had to clear his head.

He weaved in and out of people to the back door and went outside. He sat on the swinging chair and watched the stars. The bushes rustled at the bottom end of the garden. Something was in there. Merlin narrowed his eyes leaning forward to try and see what it was. A person stepped out.

"Hello Merlin," He grinned a pen knife in his hand.

Merlin gulped. _"Mordred."_

*

Arthur was so tired; this party was not ending and Merlin was missing. He lost track of Merlin hours ago. He was too drunk to find him he remembers hearing Merlin shout him earlier but that was a blur. Mainly because he was freezing cold in a bathtub full of ice and all he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. Plus the alcohol made everything sound a bit muffled. Granted he still is a little drunk now but not as bad. He had started to sober up as soon as he threw up after doing Jäger bombs. Fun times though.

Actually he tells a lie. The last time he saw Merlin was when he was a lot more drunk and he saw Merlin talking to some guy. Arthur had never felt so jealous; he marched over and gave him a talking too. But that ultimately failed when a 'f _uck you, get away from my man'_ turned into to a 'f _uck me, get my man'_ and then some other slurred words.

He hasn't got a chance to see or speak to Merlin much tonight and he wished he did because he likes Merlin, not like _like_ pfft but Merlin was his friend and at the moment his fake fiancé; so he missed him.

He had been cleaning up and clearing away things when it occurred to him he missed the Raven haired mans laugh, smile, eyes.... He was getting carried away. He chucked some rubbish away and found Lance and Gwen making out in the kitchen.

"Guys really?" Arthur groaned making the two break apart. "Get a room." He chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't be making out with Merlin right now?" Gwen grinned. She knew damn well he wouldn't be. Well jokes on her he might want to.

"Let me get drunk again and I'll consider it." Arthur joked.

"You love him really." Lance said shaking his head fondly.

"Someone has too." Arthur laughed. "Speaking of my one and only where is he?"

"He said he needed some air and went out the back." Lance informed.

"I can't see him." Arthur said looking out the window that overlooked the back garden.

"There in the corner with some guy." Gwen pointed. She could probably see him better at her angle. _Wait guy?!_

"What?! Where?" Arthur shoved in between them trying to see at her angle. Merlin was being pressed up against the wall a guy holding him there. No they weren't making out were they? No _no_ wrong angle pffft no. No, _no!_

"Are they-?" Lance trailed off. The guy moved a little and Arthur saw Merlin's face, his eyes and cheeks shimmered. _Was he crying?_ He looked distressed. Arthur thought immediately to the night where it all went wrong, Merlin talked about a stalker - Mordred.

"Shit." Arthur cussed rushing to the back door. "Grab the guys, call the police." He called back and ran out the door.

*

"Why'd you do it Merlin?" Mordred asked stalking up to Merlin in the chair.

"Do what?" Merlin stood up slowly backing away.

"Propose to that _spoilt_ ," He moved closer. " _Arrogant,_ " And again. " _Prince_ of the film world."

"Because I love him?"

_"No!"_ Mordred screamed making Merlin flinch. "We had something Merlin."

"Mordred we were never anything you just stalked me and made it up in your head." Merlin explained to him carefully. Before he knew what was happening he was being pushed up against the wall his head banging against it in the process. His life flashed before his eyes and Arthur was a main part of it.

Mordred held Merlin in place with his left hand around Merlin's neck and held a knife to his throat with his right hand. Merlin didn't dare gulp he was afraid the knife would cut. He feared for his life and the tears slipped down his face.

"No Merlin we were made to be together." Mordred breathed on him.

"Mordred," He managed. " _Don't_ -do-this." He strained.

"The way I see it my sweet is you have two options," Mordred threatened. "You either ditch the blonde and come and live with me," Mordred smiled at the thought. "Or you can die here tonight because if I can't have you _no one_ can." His face hardened looking Merlin dead in the eye. Like Merlin was going to take the first option. Merlin better pray to God because there was no way in hell he would survive this. He saw Arthur run out the backdoor and Merlin relaxed slightly. He couldn't be fully relieved otherwise Mordred would get suspicious.

"Obviously the right option," Merlin choked out; his eyes hovering back and forth between Mordred and Arthur sneaking up on him. "Is with you."

"I thought you might see things my way." Mordred withdrew with smirk a little too smug for Merlin's liking. It was the kind of smirk that gave you chills. He automatically put his hand to his throat as he breathed out feeling free.

"Now that you're mine, we'll have a lot of happy year together."

"We will," Merlin agreed slowly moving away from the wall and towards the door. "But yours will be spent rotting in jail." Merlin smiled pointing behind Mordred. Mordred spun and saw Arthur coming at him.

Merlin ran and Arthur took his place tackling Mordred to the ground. Mordred wriggled under Arthur trying to fight free. Arthur punched Mordred trying to stop him from fighting. When that didn't work he punched him again and again. Mordred stopped. Arthur smiled but that was too soon as Mordred kneed him in a sensitive area and he dropped down.

Mordred now free used this advantage to climb on Arthur getting the upper hand. Mordred punched Arthur repeatedly in the face until his nose was bleeding and his face raw. Merlin ran up to Mordred trying to push him off Arthur but Mordred was stronger and pushed Merlin away making him fall to the ground. He must have landed on his head pretty hard as he lay on the ground unmoving.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled in a panic. He was not losing Merlin. In a surge of adrenaline Arthur flipped Mordred over his head forcefully pushing him into the ground above his head. Arthur stood up and ran to Merlin's side bringing his head into his lap.

"Please don't be dead." Arthur panted as he frantically searched for a pulse in Merlin's neck. Thankfully it was still there and the fall didn't kill him.

"I'm so sorry Merlin I should have done something." Arthur whispered as he stroked his finger down Merlin's cheek.

"Arthur look out!" Lance's voice warned. Arthur turned to see Lance running out with Gwaine and Leon; he focused on the object of the warning which was Mordred in front of him rushing at him with his knife. Arthur rested Merlin on the floor and stood up to face Mordred. The guys gained on him and were almost near him. Mordred knew he was out of options so he stopped running towards Arthur.

"He's mine not yours." Mordred growled and then proceeded to throw the knife towards Arthur. Arthur dodged the knife jumping out of the way. His friends grabbed Mordred, Lance and Gwaine had his arms and Leon was coming towards him to check on him.

"Arthur are you-?"

"I'm fine." Arthur snapped.

"You're nose is bleeding."

"Just a scratch." Arthur assured. He was lying of course because his nose was sore maybe broken and his eye was throbbing. "Where are Percy and Elyan?" Arthur asked.

"They're clearing people out and they called the police."

"Good."

There were soft murmurs behind them and the two turned. Merlin was waking up. Arthur dropped to his knees in front of him. He lifted Merlin's head up and placed it on his lap.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed out relived a small smile on his face.

"Arthur?" Merlin groaned out. Merlin opened his eyes fully and they widened at the state of Arthur's face.

"Arthur you're hurt." He tired to sit up but winced in pain.

"So are you." Arthur said looking down at the blood dripping from Merlin's head and the scratches in his face.

"Oh my god Merlin." Morgana screeched running toward them. "What happened?" She asked as she approached them.

"Merlin's stalker." Arthur informed.

"Merlin has a stalker?!" She gasped.

"Yeah." Arthur looked past her to see Gwaine and Lance holding Mordred while Gwen restrained him with some rope from the shed.

_"Oh my god."_ Morgana covered her mouth. "We need to get you two inside and clean you up."

"Merlin might have to go to the hospital." Arthur implied looking at Merlin with concern.

"I'm fine Arthur." Merlin dismissed.

"You hit your head pretty hard you might have a concussion." Arthur reasoned.

"No more than you because you got your face bashed." He argued.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur sighed.

"Arthur," Merlin mock sighed.

"Even in pain you two find something to bicker about." Morgana shook her head with a small smile. "Look let's just clean you up and then we'll figure it all out." She insisted and the two agreed. Merlin managed to sit up but he felt incredibly dizzy. Arthur picked him up and carried him bridal style into the house. He carried him up stairs and put him down on the bed. Morgana and Gwen came up shortly with a bowl of hot water and sponges. Morgana cleaned up Arthur and Gwen cleaned Merlin.

"You should have told someone." Gwen said wiping the last bit of blood from Merlin's face.

"I know." Merlin said quietly. "I was afraid,"

"Of what? Like something like this would happen?" Morgana said. "It happened anyway because you didn't tell anyone. If you told us it could be dealt with."

"He lied," Arthur chipped in. He pushed Morgana's hand away from his now clean face turning to Merlin. "He told me the night of our engagement and I didn't do anything when I should have and I'm so sorry Merlin I could have prevented this situation and-"

"Arthur it wasn't your responsibility." Merlin interrupted his rant. Merlin placed his hand over Arthurs. The two missed the girls share a look.

"But it's supposed to be now." Arthur trailed off looking down at Merlin's hand on his. He turned his hand so their fingers entwined.

"Arthur," Merlin trailed off not knowing what to say.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Gwen nodded and stood up dragging Morgana with her. The two nudged each other and giggled. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and shrugged. They closed the door on their way out.

"Look Merlin and even with all this crap going on I'm your friend first and as your friend I should have done something."

"You did do something, you saved me tonight."

"But if I didn't go to the kitchen I might have been too late." Arthur said sombrely.

"Mordred's creepy but he's not a killer, yes he threatened to kill me but he's just a kid."

"Yes but he could have still hurt you severely." Arthur expressed his concern.

"Arthur it's not your fault okay?" Merlin placed his free hand on Arthur's cheek. Arthur leaned into the touch.

"But-"

"The point is its getting sorted, the police will arrest him we'll go to court and make a statement and he'll go to jail."

"You're right," Arthur swallowed. "I'm just glad you're safe." Arthur pushed Merlin's arm around his neck and moved closer to wrap his around Merlin so that they were hugging.

"Me too." Merlin said quietly in his ear. As they pulled back Merlin caught Arthur's lips with his own for a chaste kiss. But they were on their own? _Why would he kiss him?_

"What was that for?" Arthur asked.

"It was a thanks," Merlin explained. "For tonight." Merlin smiled.

"I might have to save you more often." Arthur smirked.

"And the nice moment was ruined." Merlin chuckled.

"Just admit it you like kissing me." One of them had to be the first to say it and it wasn't going to be Arthur. Not that he _did_ though.

"That was just a onetime thing." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Sure, shall we say two o'clock tomorrow night for our next private meeting?" Arthur winked.

"I'm going to leave now." Merlin laughed standing up.

"Think you can't make it down the stairs?"

"No I think I need you to carry me bridal style again like I'm a fucking girl."

"Such vulgar language Merlin." Arthur grinned.

"You just bring that side out of me." Merlin shit him a sarcastic smile.

"I'll carry you down if you really want me to."

"No I was kidding."

"Sure you were I bet you enjoyed that too."

"I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it more than me you big snuggler."

"Just for that I will carry you down."

"No you won't." Merlin put his index finger up in warming to tell him to stay away.

"Oh I will. I'll practice for when I carry you over the threshold." Arthur stood and stalked over to him.

"Nope." Merlin opened the door and ran out. Arthur chased Merlin down the stairs. Merlin stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs Arthur following suit. They both watched as the police dragged a struggling Mordred out of the house. Merlin was trying to be strong but as soon as they were gone his legs gave way and he fell. Arthur reached out and grabbed him carefully lowering them both to sit on the stairs.

"He's gone now Merlin." Arthur rubbed his arm. "He's gone." Merlin felt relived he was still scared, worried and a little overwhelmed but he was relieved. He was safe.

That night to two ended up falling asleep in each other's arms rather than just waking up in them. Something was happening between them and they both could feel it.

....

The police took Mordred away and phoned them the next day saying they had to make a statement. They did and they told Arthur the trial was at the end of the month. Arthur didn't tell Merlin as he didn't want to worry him. However they both did go to the hospital for checkups and they were both fine but Arthur had a broken nose and Merlin needed stitches on his head. Journalists were outside when they left trying to get the latest scoop.

The press had actually been following the two about trying to get word out of them about the stalker situation. Merlin had actually gone back to his old apartment one day as the police asked him too; the press had been there too. It turns out his old apartment had been broken into and trashed by Mordred the police suspect. Merlin got the last of his things from there that wasn't broken or stolen and got out of there as fast as he could. He told Arthur he was going to sell the apartment. Understandable, he wouldn't return to it after that.

Arthur had also told his father about the whole situation and Uther had got them a damn good lawyer. When the trial did come around there was some good news and some bad news and Arthur had to break it to Merlin. Arthur was just glad Merlin avoided most social media so he wouldn't find out. Although he was pretty close when the hashtag _'#SaveMerlin'_ was all over Twitter.

"Where have you been today?" Merlin asked kissing Arthur when he entered the house. They kiss for show for Gwaine (who much to Arthur dismay is _still_ here) but because they do it so often it's become an automatic action so they do it pretty much when one leaves the other or when they return.

"Well I'm about to tell you that." Arthur took off his coat and shoes, putting his briefcase down next to them.

"You were at the trial weren't you?" Gwaine asked as he chomped away on some crisps. Arthur scrunched up his face.

"Gwaine." He hissed.

"Trail? What trial?" Merlin frowned.

"Thanks a lot." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"He was going to find out in a sec anyway." He shrugged.

"Arthur what's going on?"

"You may want to sit down." Arthur led him to the dining room for a private conversation. They sat down at the table Arthur at the head and Merlin on the chair next to him.

"There was a trial for Mordred today to get him in jail." Arthur explained.

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Merlin tensed.

"I didn't want to stress you out."

"Arthur, Mordred is my business I don't care if he stresses me out! I want to see the bastard be put away!" Merlin spat.

"You wouldn't have been much help at the trial anyway, not with the way he gets to you. He said some pretty disturbing things at the trial." Arthur grimaced.

"I don't care I should have been there!"

"Look we had my father's best lawyers at the trial and even though we didn't get exactly the result we wanted we pretty much nailed the guy."

"What do you mean you didn't get the result you wanted?"

"Mordred has only been given five years in jail for assault. They wouldn't charge him for much else; he pleaded his case pretty well." Arthur explained sadly. Merlin eyes teared up.

" _Five years?_ Only five years! What am I going to do after the five years is up? I'm fucking screwed!" Merlin stood up and started to pace.

"Merlin calm down." Arthur watched him.

"I can't calm down! I'm still at risk." Merlin snapped at him.

"Merlin you didn't let me finish," Arthur stood up to meet Merlin's level. "Because of the disturbing things he said in court and thanks to my father and his lifelong friendship with the judge, Mordred will be spending his life in a mental asylum trying to get sane and _if_ he is discharged which is highly unlikely," Because nothing can make that bastard sane. "He has five years prison and _if_ he gets out we have a restraining order against him." Arthur finished with a big smug smile he was proud of himself.

"You're _shitting_ me?"

"I do not shit you." Arthur laughed.

"Oh my god Arthur I love you!" Merlin jumped in Arthur's arms hugging him, his legs wrapping around Arthur's waist. Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Merlin actually loving him. 

"In a platonic way of course." Merlin pulled back in his arms slightly with an awkward laughed.

"Of course." Arthur agreed with a mock eye roll.

"But thank you!" Merlin hugged him tight again.

"You're welcome. See aren't you glad you have me as you're fake fiancé."

"Meh you were actually useful for once." Merlin teased.

"It seems I have saved you again." Arthur smirked.

"Does that mean I have to kiss you?" Merlin laughed.

"Only if you-" Arthur didn't get to finish as Merlin stuck his lips on Arthurs. Arthur kissed him back with the same excitement. His nose hurt like hell mind you but he kissed back with enthusiasm.

Arthur pressed Merlin up against the wall deepening the kiss. Merlin's finger entwined in his hair pulling it slightly, Arthur groaned at his touch. He loved his hair being messed with and for it to be Merlin it just feels so right. Arthur worked his hands down to Merlin's arse squeezing it as he held Merlin up; he ran his tongue over the roof of Merlin's mouth at the same time and Merlin groaned, Arthur really liked that noise. Arthur felt Merlin's growing arousal on his torso; he could already feel his own. Arthur pulled off Merlin mouth, his own still hungry for more; he worked his way down Merlin's jaw and down to his neck; the kisses becoming rushed and sloppy as he wanted to do this, he was hungry with lust and Merlin was his only solace.

"Are you," He said in between kisses. "Sure you-want to-do this?"

"I-I," Merlin stuttered between moans. Arthur bit his neck and sucked. "A-Arthur." Merlin groaned out. The kitchen door swung open.

"Hey guys I was wondering-oh my god other people _live_ here guys." Gwaine said. Merlin dropped his legs to the ground and his arms to Arthur's neck.

"My house Gwaine." Arthur growled resting his head on Merlin's shoulder. Gwaine was seriously cock blocking him right now.

"You have a room to do that in."

"Gwaine leave." Arthur said in a warning tone. 

"Alright geez." Gwaine huffed leaning the two.

"Now where were we?" Arthur said huskily. He started to kiss Merlin's neck again but Merlin was unresponsive.

"Merlin?" Arthur pulled back to look at Merlin.

"I don't think we should do this." Merlin breathed out.

"Why? It's just sex." Arthur said. Why was cock blocking him now?

"Yes but it complicates things."

"But Merlin," Arthur begged. "You can't just to blue balls me...Again."

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"Can't we be friends with benefits?" Arthur asked. He was running on thin lines here he really craved Merlin; he had to have him. He liked that idea.

"At least then we both get some and were not just a _'soon to be married couple'_ not having sex."

" _One_ time," Merlin caved. Arthur mentally did a victory dance. "We finish what we started and then we leave it okay?"

"Okay." Arthur agreed. The two snuck up stairs and did what they said they would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get more complicated and the boys are feeling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter waiting to get up but I've been so busy packing for uni. But I thought I'd post it before things get even more busy. Not really had time to beta I had a quick read through so sorry for the mistake but enjoy.

That wasn't the last time they had sex. They got off on the rush of the fact they're not supposed to be doing this but technically they can. They were coming up with excuses just to do it.

_"Merlin why didn't you do the dishes?" Arthur would growl._

_"How about I make it up to you?" Merlin would suggest._

Or

_"Arthur what did I tell you about using my things!" Merlin yelled._

_"That's my stuff." Arthur argued._

_"Is that so?"_

_"I bought it."_

_"No I bought it."_

_"With my money."_

_"Still mine."_

_"Make-up sex?"_

_"Of course."_

It got worse after they stopped shooting the film. They still had four months till the January film premiere where it was all over and part of them didn't want it to end. Their excuses were becoming lame soon it just became a case of;

_"I'm bored." Arthur sighed._

_"Me too."_

_"Thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Pizza?" Merlin smirked._

_"Not exactly but it'll do."_

_"Kidding. Come on." Merlin jumped up and started to go up the stairs Arthur closely behind nipping at his butt._

They did other things too; like couple things with other couples. They had couples games night with Leon, Morgana, Gwen and Lance. So nothing sexual. _Although...No Arthur your sister is here._

One night they were getting ready to play charades, all of them were snuggling with their partners on the floor ready to start when Gwaine walked past them to grab his coat. He huffed at them as he did.

"Join us Gwaine." Arthur said.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Morgana agreed.

"Nope this is for couples," He scrunched up his nose like it was a bad thing. _Typical Gwaine._

"I'll never settle down and do _this_ crap." He pointed to them all.

"You have to find the right person first." Morgana said leaning into Leon.

"I still won't do this. I'll be hitting the clubs."

"Oh like you are tonight?" Merlin raised his brow smirking at him. He knew Gwaine wasn't going to the club.

"Shut up Merlin." Gwaine hissed.

"Ooo what's going on Merlin? Tell us!" Gwen chirped intrigued by the drama. They all turned to Merlin.

"Merlin I swear to god you keep your mouth-" Gwaine threat was interrupted but Merlin.

"Gwaine's got a date!" Merlin yelled with excitement.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted.

"A date?" Arthur asked.

"Oooo." The girls cooed.

"Who is it then?" Leon asked.

"Yeah don't leave is in the dark." Lance grinned.

_"Percy."_ Merlin squeaked out. He was just happy Gwaine was finally dating someone.

"Percy? As in Percival Thomas our good friend and co star?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Gwaine agreed with a sigh.

"Oh my god Gwaine." Gwen gushed. "You two would make a stunning couple." She commented.

"They already are." Merlin grinned.

"What?" Morgana's eyes bulged. "Why wasn't I aware of this? How long have they been dating?"

"Nearly a month."

"Way to go Gwaine." Leon cheered.

"I'm getting out of here before Merlin can do more damage." Gwaine groaned.

"I'm sorry Gwaine you know I love you." Merlin smiled.

"Always Merlin you're my side hoe." Gwaine winked,

"Of course and you're my side hoe too." Merlin winked back.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Arthur mock heaved.

"Don't be jealous darling," Merlin teased. "You're still my main hoe." He patted Arthur's cheek.

"Anyway I'm leaving." Gwaine opened the door.

"Tell Percy we say hi and that he can join us if he likes."

"I repeat _never_ doing this crap." Gwaine said and left.

Of course that was a lie because a few weeks later on the next game night he and Percy joined them.

"And you thought you wouldn't settle down." Gwen laughed.

"Yeah Gwaine what happened to the clubs?" Leon teased.

"Or the _'I won't be doing this crap'_." Arthur laughed doing his best Gwaine impression.

"Oh will you all shut up and play." Gwaine sulked. "What is it pick on me night?"

"No that's next week." Merlin joked.

"Can we just play or we'll leave won't we Perce?" Gwaine frowned.

"Nah I think I'll stay." Percy grinned.

"Wow that betrayal." Morgana smirked leaning over to high five Percy.

"Traitor." Gwaine pouted.

"You love me really." Percy grinned.

"I think I might." Gwaine said really seriously. Percy's jaw dropped along with the rest of the guys. Morgana and Gwen just smirked and giggled.

_"D'awwwww."_ The two cooed.

"Gwaine loves Percy, Gwaine loves Percy." Lance and Leon chanted.

"Okay before Gwaine starts through punches I'm going to go get more snacks." Merlin smiled and grabbed the empty bowl and started to stand up.

"Hun we all out." Arthur said making him stop.

"I'll go to the shop them." Merlin shrugged.

"I'll come too, split the cost." Lance said.

"We'll join you," Gwaine said. _"Get me out of here."_ He mouthed to Merlin making him laugh.

"See you guys in a bit." Merlin said. He bent down and kissed Arthur on the lips and left with the others. Arthur watched his wistfully as he left. Morgana smirked something wicked while Gwen and Leon looked at him with knowing smiles.

"How are you holding up brother dear?" Morgana asked.

"Good why?" He raised his brow suspiciously.

"No reason, I just think you and Merlin are enjoying each other's company."

"Well Merlin is a good guy and a good friend." Arthur said slowly.

"Just a _friend?_ " She said simply but her tone was suggestive.

"Yes _just_ a friend." Like he and Merlin can be more than that. _Pfft._

"Gwaine tells me you two have been doing it like rabbits." Morgana looked smug. She had him now.

"Well err we are supposed to be an engaged couple to him." He uttered.

"So it's true." She cracked an evil grin. He hated that grin, when they were kids it meant she had won a bet or a game or that she was going to hit him for winning the game.

"Okay so we might be friends with benefits." Arthur admitted.

"I'm glad you said that because your excuses were getting pretty lame." Gwen declared.

"Yeah," Leon agreed. "Just last week Merlin said he had to leave the cinema- _after he got a text from you_ -saying he had to go teach you some _poetry_."

"And your excuses aren't even better, leaving me and Lance stranded in the pub so you can check on the _'dog'_ you don't even have a dog!" Gwen said.

"Yes I do," Arthur argued.

"Where is he?"

"At the shop with Merlin, Lance and Perce." Arthur grinned.

"Okay that was a good one." Leon fist bumped Arthur. Morgana slapped their hands away.

"All kidding aside you do know that your situation complicates things." Morgana mentioned.

"I know." Arthur knew it complicated things a lot. Arthur didn't want to think about it though; he was having fun.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop it I'm just concerned."

"I know you are." Arthur understood.

"Someone's going to get hurt and it might not just be one of you." She warned.

"I think we'll be fine I think we both know there are no strings attached." Arthur said certain. They both want to keep it professional. They keep up the act till the premiere and then it's done. They still tweet and snapchat so audiences are aware of their relationship but that was the deal put on a show, save the Pendragon name and split end of January.

"You've know each other for seven months and three of them you've been pretending to be engaged,"

"So?"

"That's enough to time for something to develop."

"Morgana I don't know what you are insinuating," He totally did and maybe she's right. "But Merlin and I are-"

"You and Merlin are what?" Lance asked entering the living room holding some bags with the rest of the guys. Merlin looked at him with a concerned expression. He tilted his head slightly as if to ask _'what's wrong?’_. Arthur gave him a little smile to say _'nothing'_ but he looked down and Merlin mostly likely didn't believe him.

"Getting married next year end of January," Arthur saved putting on a smile. "Aren't we dear?"

"We certainly arm my _sugar plum_." Merlin mocked. This was his revenge every time Arthur gave him a pet name.

"Sugar plum?" Gwen bit her lip to stop her from laughing. She shared a look with Morgana and the two burst out laughing, followed by Leon and the guys.

"And you wonder why I don't like pet names." Merlin laughed ruffling Arthur's hair as he walked past him to get to the kitchen.

*

"Okay what's up?" Merlin asked in their room, when they were finally alone.

"Nothing." Arthur dismissed. He sat on the edge of the bed and avoided Merlin's eyes. Merlin kneeled behind him on the bed and rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur you can tell me." Merlin said softly.

"Morgana," Arthur sighed. There was no good way to say this. "Thinks we're in over our heads sleeping together."

"Well I knew that from the very start I told you it complicates things." Merlin agreed. Okay he kinda expected that.

"Yeah but she thinks we're gonna fall in love."

_"In love?"_ Merlin scoffed.

"Yeah that's what I said." Arthur leaned back into Merlin slightly.

"So what?" Merlin shrugged on his shoulder.

"She's thinks this because of the way we act."

"Things like _this_ aren't it?" Merlin inferred to their current position.

"Yeah."

"So we're comfortable with each other. So what? We're supposed to be an engaged couple so why not keep in character most of the time to make it believable."

"But what if it does get complicated like you said?"

"We work though it."

"Well we won't let it get complicated I mean love? We hate each other."

"Well not hate." Merlin corrected.

"Yes well not hate but like you said hate sex is the best sex."

"Well then I think I hate you right now." Merlin smirked.

"Not as much as I hate you." Arthur grinned.

"Good now get your pants off." Merlin grinned kissing his cheek before moving back. Arthur told them he won't let it get complicated but he's afraid that is already is.

....

"So I have good news." Morgana chirped one morning. She said sitting down at the table in the coffee shop opposite Arthur.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant?" Arthur said half arsed but he was actually really buzzing on the inside. Uncle Arthur had a nice ring to it.

"No no please of course not I always use protection."

"I'm both happy and grossed out by that statement." Arthur scrunched up his nose.

"You and Merlin," She ignored his comment. "Are going to be on a talk show with Morgause." She beamed.

"Your half sister?" Arthur asked. _Really Morgause?_  He thought she hated him.

"Yes brother dear she has a talk show that's become really popular."

"Right." Arthur said slowly gesturing for her to carry on.

"It's called _'Babble Queen'_ because she gets the lasted gossip and babble from stars and after yours and Merlin's little stunt at the award ceremony at the start of the month she wants you guys in to talk." Morgana explained.

"What award ceremony?" Arthur narrowed his eyes trying to think.

"You really don't remember?" Morgana raised her brow.

_Two weeks ago_

_It was the start of October and Merlin had been asked to present an award at an old friend of his award ceremony for breakout stars. Of course the night was broadcast on live television so there was no escaping. They needed more publicity. The two showed up as a couple and made a show for the cameras down the carpet. They sat down and watched the event, Merlin's was one of the middle awards to give away and they were only just starting. And as much as Arthur liked sitting there and smiling every time the camera came on he was fucking bored. So he put on a mischievous smile and started to rub Merlin's thigh under the table. Merlin froze trying to keep a straight face but Arthur knew he was trembling with pleasure._

_"What are you doing?" He whispered._

_"I'm bored." Arthur moaned._

_"So you're rubbing my leg?" He hissed._

_"Why not? Where's your sense of adventure."_

_"Not here. At least not with all these people."_

_"I saw a room free earlier." Arthur grinned suggestively. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him._

_"Fine just a quick one." Merlin caved. But it really didn't take that much convincing since he was just as bored as Arthur was._

_The two snuck to the back and found an empty room that was along the corridor near the stage so Merlin could here when he has to be up. The two got as far as making out and touching each other up before Merlin was called to stage._

_"And now to present best breakthrough actor award is Merlin Emrys!" The host Elena said. "Merlin?"  She called again._

_"Shit." The two cursed they quickly shoved their pants back on their arousals fading as they did so. They straighten everything up before rushing out the room._

_"Err is he here?" Apparently-from what Morgana tells him anyway-that the camera actually cut to the seats the two were sat in, to see if they were still there. The two rushed on stage all thought Arthur didn't need too. Their suits looked as neat as they could get them but the messy hair was a giveaway. They looked out at the crowd with apologetic smiles._

_"Um I'm sorry ladies and gentleman for my short of absence. I was doing stuff." Merlin smirked slightly. The crowd laughed._

_"I'm stuff." Arthur blurted into the mic before he knew it. The crowd laughed while some went 'ooo' and cat called. Merlin's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red._

_"Okay um now that we've established that on to the nominations."_

"Okay so maybe I do remember." Arthur muttered awkwardly.

"You're _stuff_." She smirked.

"I'm stuff." He repeated half heartily. _Why the hell did he say that?_ He inwardly cringed. Of course that would attract more attention. _Dumbass._

"Doesn't matter, Morgause wants you guys on the show next week to talk about that night and your engagement plans."

"Great." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Think of it as more positive publicity, you can talk about the film without revealing too much and just throw in an added side bonus of fluff about you and Merlin."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is brother dear, it's called _acting_."

"Fine we'll do it but you owe me."

"Actually father owes you because this was his idea."

"Tell him I want to use his villa in Spain for the weekend."

"Ooo romantic weekend getaway for you and hubby?" She smirked.

"Not romantic just a press, family and friend free weekend. No stress just the two of us hanging out because we're _friends_ ," He explained.

"With benefits." Morgana coughed.

"Friends," He corrected. " _Friends_ ; spending time with each other in Spain by the beach getting a tan."

"And having sex."

"If that happens then it happens." Arthur shrugged. He inwardly smiled at the thought; he and Merlin had great sex, admittedly the best he's ever had.

"He's going to break your heart."

"I might break his." Arthur countered.

"Either way someone's going to get hurt."

"It's a friend holiday Morgana."

"Whatever you say brother," She said holding up her hands in defence. "I'm just glad you're happy." She smiled genuinely and patted his hand.

"Now," She changed the subject. "Be a good brother and buy your sister tea and biscuits."

....

Meanwhile back at Arthur's house...

"You like him don't you?"

"Who?" He knew who.

"Arthur of course."

"No I don't." Merlin scoffed well he liked him he just didn't like _like_ him or maybe - no he doesn't okay?

"It's okay if you do."

"Gwen I don't." He defended. Why was everyone pressuring them?

"Are you sure? I mean you guys quoted the whole troll bridge scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, while in line to see Monty Python Live. I mean come on only couples are _that_ sad. And you were also by the way wearing his jumper."

"It was a cold day and couples are supposed to do that."

"Yes but he also gave you his coat to wear when that didn't warm you up and even though it was just Morgana and I with you two you still kept up the touchy felt act when you didn't need too."

"We had to; you never know if the press is there or not."

"Yes but not that much."

"We only kissed."

"And hugged and felt each other up." Gwen listed. "You've never been like that with anyone; Lance tells me he thinks you've actually found _the_ _one_."

"Bullshit. Arthur's _Arthur_ and I'm _me_ we just don't work."

"No Merlin you do; its just you're both too caught up in this lie to see it."

Maybe Gwen was right and they were just denying because they both knew it would over complicate things. No Merlin doesn't like Arthur, is what he keeps telling himself although the butterflies and the heart palpitations tell him otherwise.

....

Later on in the house...

Arthur's phone rang just as he plugged it in.

_"Arthur,"_ Uther's voice greeted through the phone. _"Morgana told me you wanted to borrow my villa in Spain."_

"I do, just for the weekend you know to clear our heads before we go on Morgause's TV show." Arthur assured him; because that's all it was.

_"Clear your heads hmm yes I see."_ Uther repeated sounding unconvinced. Arthur could have sworn he heard Morgana's evil cackle in the background.

"Yes clear our heads because the press are breathing down our neck, our friends are suggesting things and well we just need to get away."

_"Right uh-huh you can use the villa."_ Uther granted. That was easy. _Too easy._

"Right thank you father." Arthur said utterly confused. It's never been this easy. He had to clean the house and do lots of other chores last time Arthur wanted to use the villa. It was to impress Vivian back then but he didn't really like her.

_"Have you err,"_ Uther coughed. _"Told Merlin about this weekend getaway?"_ There it is.

"No not yet."

_"Were you going to surprise him?"_ Uther asked.

"Maybe." Arthur slowly dragged out. He heard it again the Morgana like cackle in the background. Something was going on here.

_"Right okay. I was thinking you should so your story is true for the show, plus it will look more romantic for the media."_ Uther indicated. It sounded like he was lying or making it up on the spot. Something was going on that he didn't know about.

"Okay, great."

_"We'll have fun son and let me know how it goes."_

"I will do," Arthur frowned. "Goodbye father." He hung up. _What just happened?_

"You look confused." Merlin said coming out of the bathroom.

"I am."

"We all went thought that stage." Merlin teased.

"Not that _kind_ of confused. My father just agreed with me."

"Ooo shocker." Merlin mocked gasped.

"I'm serious he gave me permission and everything and then he asked me some questions and it was weird."

"How was it weird?" Merlin climbed into bed.

"It just was." Arthur shrugged settling down turning the light off on his side. Merlin turned his light out and the two settled into each other's arms.

"What were you guys talking about?" Merlin said into Arthur's chest.

"Err stuff," Arthur avoided. "By the way we're going to Spain on Friday." He informed.

"Why?" Merlin frowned; Arthur could feel the movement on his chest.

"I have some meetings and stuff." Arthur lied. Why was he lying he should have told Merlin because it's not a romantic getaway. But that's just what it was though.

"Why do I have to come?" Merlin groaned.

"It's Spain why wouldn't you?" Arthur argued. Pretty damn good argument if he does say so himself.

"Fair enough." Merlin laughed into him; his breath tickling the bare skin of Arthur's chest. It sent shivers up his spine but in a good way.

"Good Night Merlin." He chuckled snuggling closer to him.

"Night Arthur, see you in the morning." Merlin yawned and snuggled deeper into Arthur. Arthur felt his chest burn; excitement fuelling at seeing Merlin in the morning. He actually loved waking up next to Merlin. Merlin sleeping was the purest thing and Arthur really loved seeing him like this. Arthur couldn't wait to wake up next to him in Spain. No Gwaine to walk in or annoying sister to call every hour, just Merlin and him. Arthur breathed out a happy sigh and closed his eyes. He was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin start to realise their feelings and Morgause asks them some questions. Basically just a fluff filled chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter for you lovely lot before I leave for uni tomorrow. Again sorry for mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

Arthur had lied to him. Merlin wasn't sure what was going on but Arthur lied to him. Arthur told him they were going to Spain for business yet here Merlin was blindfolded in a rented car. They had travelled to Spain in Arthur's jet and landed in Spain; Merlin wanted to go on a normal plane but Arthur refused because of something that he mumbled and all Merlin caught was _special_. In simple terms he was confused as fuck.

He had to sit in the passenger seat and wait till they arrived at this place they were going. Merlin hoped whatever it was, that it wasn't a prank because he would kill Arthur and then get him back. He and Will were quite the pranksters in high school so he knew a trick or two.

Merlin felt the car stop and his stomach felt weird. What _if_ this was actually a something special? But what _if_ it was a prank? Merlin tried to contain his emotions but he had to know. He heard Arthur get out the car and seconds later he was helping Merlin get out.

"Arthur can I take this off yet?" He said impatiently.

"Wait till we get inside." Arthur said from somewhere to his left.

" _Inside?_ Inside where?" Merlin questioned as he felt Arthur grab him. He led Merlin somewhere and then paused to open a door by the sounds of it.

"Okay you can take it off." He could practically hear Arthur smiling. Merlin shoved off his blindfold taking it off over his head.

"Oh _wow_." Merlin gasped looking around the huge room that was just the living room. The room had stairs that lead down to the sofa suite in the middle of the room and a giant flat screen on the wall opposite. There were about five different tangent hallways that led from this room to others; two at the back, the stairs at the side and two either side of him. He turned to Arthur remembering to breathe again, looking at him with starry eyes.

"Arthur w-what is all this? Why are we here?" He stammered. He just couldn't believe it.

"It's a thank you."

"For what?" Merlin's heart sped up.

"Going along with this lie; having to keep it up for so long." Arthur explained. Yes _'lie'_. Merlin couldn't believe the rate his heart was beating at. "I asked my father to borrow it this weekend to get away so we can have a break because you deserve one especially."

Arthur had surprised him! Really surprised him! It gave him butterflies.

"Oh my god!" Merlin gasped aloud. No one has ever surprised him like this. He's never been anywhere as big and as posh as this. He loved it and he loved-maybe Gwen was right something was there; he couldn't speak for Arthur but on his part Merlin was falling - _hard._

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin hugged him. "No one's ever surprised me before."

"You're welcome." Arthur tightened the hug. "And I'm not just _no one_ I'm you're soon to be husband." Arthur joked but Merlin sensed a serious undertone.

"Yes of course my little _sugar plum_." Merlin ruffled his hair.

"Okay okay, I get what you mean with the names." Arthur laughed rolling his eyes.

"I think _sugar plum_ suits you." Merlin grinned.

"Let me show you around the house." Arthur ignored Merlin's comment and sped off down one tangent. Merlin followed because he would follow Arthur anywhere.

*

It was perfect; he was sat on the perfect beach on perfect sand with a prefect breeze just outside from the perfect villa with the perfect _man_. Arthur couldn't be happier. What would have been more perfect is if he had Hunith's ring to give to Merlin but Arthur realised this whole thing between them isn't real. _If only_. He couldn't really tell his feelings towards Merlin he just knew he never wanted this lie to end. It was like a good dream you don't want to wake up from.

Arthur was sat in the sand watching as Merlin messed about in the sea. It gave him goose bumps seeing Merlin like this, so full of life and carefree. He supposed Merlin was like that anyway because he's a fun guy but something about Merlin with him on the beach just seemed to make Arthur like him more. He genuinely felt something for this man; his heart and stomach couldn't deny the leaps and flips they did when Merlin was around.

"You coming in?" Merlin shouted to him. Merlin had gone almost neck deep into the sea. How he could swim on a breezy day in them cold waters was beyond him.

_"Hell no."_ He shouted back. He was fine just sitting by the waves that came in and occasionally wetting his feet.

"And I thought you were a _tough_ guy." Merlin questioned with a smirk.

"I am." He defended.

"Prove it." Merlin challenged.

"I'm not getting in cold water."

"It's not that cold."

" _Mer_ lin I'm not getting in." Arthur said and that was final.

"How about I convince you?" Merlin suggested.

"And how will you do that?" Arthur asked with a smirk. Like Merlin could change his mind. Merlin's hands then disappeared into the water. He shuffled around a bit and then he chucked something to shore just in front of Arthur's feet. Arthur leaned forward and opened the ball of material; it was Merlin's swimming shorts. _Oh he was good_. Arthur looked to Merlin who was staring at him looking smug.

"Convinced?"

"Yep." He admitted. He took his vest top off, his flip flops and his shades. He ran into the water ignoring the coldness that made him shiver.

"Think you missed an item of clothing." Merlin drew close to him.

"I do believe you can help me with that." Arthur closed the gap putting his lips on Merlin's.

"Mmm I do believe I can." Merlin laughed pulling away and dunked the under water.

*

"When were you going to tell me about us going on Morgause's show?" Merlin asked sitting down next to Arthur in the pool the next day. He wasn't mad but he just wished Arthur would have told him.

"Erm when we get back?" Arthur supplied scrunching up his face. Merlin raised his brow.

"Okay I should have told you first but I wanted you to relax because you deserve it.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Merlin mumbled.

"How did you know about it?"

"My mother phoned me and asked me about it. She got all super fangirl about it. She said she saw it on Facebook." It was quite an uncomfortable conversation; she asked him questions he couldn't answer. He basically just agreed with everything she said.

"I bet Morgana told my father to make sure it was as advertised as possible."

"Knowing her; probably." Merlin laughed.

"Are you alright with going on the show?"

"Yeah, nothing I haven't done before."

"Well technically-"

"Shut up don't ruin my confidence." Merlin nudged him making Arthur laugh.

"So you think I'm _cute?_ " Arthur nudged back.

"No I don't think so."

"Oh funny because I recall you saying it's a good thing your-" Arthur couldn't finish because Merlin pushed him into the water.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Merlin laughed as Arthur spluttered up.

"I said-" Arthur grunted grabbing Merlin's legs and dragging him into the water. "You think I'm cute." He teased.

Merlin surfaced and glared at him. He hated getting wet fully clothed.

"Not right now I don't." He pouted.

"All the time." Arthur fluttered his eyelashes and slashed water at Merlin.

"You're dead now." Merlin splashed back.

"Ooo I'm so scared." Arthur mocked splashing Merlin again. Merlin took that as a challenge raising his brow at him. Merlin lunged forward grabbing Arthur and dunking him under. After a couple of second of Arthur gasping for his life Merlin let him up. He wasn't gonna let the prat drown _\- yet._

"You should be." Merlin grinned swimming back to the edge of the pool.

"I'll get you back." Arthur vowed.

"I look forward to it."

*

"Shall we go out for dinner tonight?" Merlin asked.

"Why? We have a perfectly good chef on call who can cook us anything here."

"Yes I know about Tristan-" Merlin sighed at the memory.

The first night here Arthur had cooked something or at least Merlin though he did till he ran into Tristan the Saturday morning. He hadn't a clue who this strange person was. He had gone downstairs to make a brew and some toast as Arthur wasn't up yet and there was this stranger in the kitchen. His first instinct was to run but instead he grabbed a pan and hit him with it, which was his second instinct.

Arthur came running down the stairs upon hearing the noise and saved Tristan from an awful whooping from Merlin or saved Merlin from a beating from Tristan once he regained his strength. But everything was fine after that. For such a large villa it just felt a bit full. He had a chef, cleaners, pool cleaners, gardeners and at one point Merlin could have sworn he saw Arthur have a squire who picked out his clothes.

They've only been here two days and Merlin was suffocating. He never had these as a child he had to do all this stuff himself or his mother did. Merlin sighed. They go home tomorrow so he thought it would be good to go out for Sunday dinner like they usually do back in Britain.

"Please can we just go out?" Merlin said sounding almost desperate. Almost because he was but just didn't put much emphasis in his tone.

"Alright anything for you." Arthur caved. Merlin mentally high fived himself.

"Great you're the best." Merlin kissed his cheek as he passed him to go upstairs.

*

They went out to a restaurant in the local town. They stood outside the place and the lights were out. To Merlin it looked like it was closed but Arthur assured him it was open. They stepped thought the door.

"Hello?" Merlin called. The place was empty. The lights flickered on and in the middle of the restaurant was a table with a red cloth, candles, wine chilling in a bucket and rose petals all over the table. Behind that was a guitarist playing Merlin's favourite song - Every breath you take by The Police. Merlin's heart practically melted. Two men and two women stood forward and practically bowed.

"We will be your servers tonight." One of the waiters said.

"Arthur," Merlin trailed off he was speechless. This was so sweet and romantic and oh my god he was crying; it had brought _literal_ tears to his eyes. Arthur just smiled and led Merlin to his seat holding it out for him. Arthur sank to his knees in front of him. Merlin couldn't stop smiling this was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done and he loved Arthur for it. Yes he _loved_ Arthur.

"Merlin from the moment I met you I knew you were different and I knew you would be trouble,'

"You're not proposing are you? I already beat you to it." Merlin chuckled wiping his eyes.

"No no, I just wanted to surprise you, you mean the world to me Merlin," Merlin's heart leaped. _Did he mean that?_ If he did it would be perfect.

"Do you mean that?" He asked a glint of hope in his eyes. Merlin looked up to the waiters and waitresses who just nodded enthusiastically. He noticed that one of them was holding a camera.

"Are you recording this?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Morgana told me I must get at least one video for the fans." Arthur whispered. Merlin's smile dropped slightly; of course this for the fans, Arthur would never like him never mind love him. Merlin's heart sank because this wasn't real none of it was, he wasn't supposed to feel this way, he was only supposed to pretend to feel this way. _But he failed_. Why did Arthur have to be such an irresistible prat?

"I do mean it Merlin." Arthur said loudly; course he did. "And I want you to-"

Merlin lunged forward and kissed Arthur, sliding down off his seat to meet his level. Merlin kissed Arthur for the cameras but mostly till the pain went away. His heart ached but he should enjoy the last two months while their _'relationship'_ lasts.

He pulled back when the waiter spoke but Arthur kept him close.

"Thanks." He whispered against Arthur's lips. They stood up and sat at the table, holding hands.

*

Arthur loved the way Merlin's blue eyes sparkled at this surprise. He realises that he like making Merlin smile. He didn't expect Merlin to cry though; he initially thought he'd done something wrong but then Merlin gave him a watery smile and his heart practically flipped. He did notice how his sapphire flint in Merlin's eyes had slightly lost its excitement. It must be the video. Wait did Merlin want him to do this for _real?_ Because he could _(would)._

Merlin kissed Arthur and Arthur made sure the kiss was powerful and passionate, well like most of their kisses to be honest. Arthur waved his hand behind him to signal them to stop recording.

"Your menus," The waiter had said but Arthur wasn't sure Merlin heard him. But Merlin pulled back anyway. Arthur made sure their foreheads were still touching.

"Thanks." Merlin had said breathless. He looked down refusing to meet Arthur's eyes. Arthur sighed and helped the two of them up and they sat on the chairs. Arthur refused to let go of Merlin's hand go.

"The camera is gone Merlin." Arthur assured, trying to get Merlin to look at him.

"Okay."

"It was Morgana's idea not mine I can assure you," Merlin just nodded. Arthur didn't like Merlin this way.

" _Mer_ lin, _look_ at me." Arthur moved their hands slightly to get his attention. Merlin flicked his eyes up to meet him but they seemed dark and cold. Three words were on the tip of his tongue and Arthur just couldn't say them.

"I did want to surprise you," Arthur insisted. "Merlin I-you're like the _bestest_ friend I've ever had and that is over Leon because I-I like spending time with you Merlin." Arthur spoke from the heart the best he could. He was never good at these things. He still kept eye contact with Merlin. Arthur could see the gears clicking behind his eyes, thinking of what to say next.

"I like spending time with you too." Merlin said quietly looking down a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Arthur could feel himself blush too, his cheeks grew incredibly warm. They probably look like two teenage girls who just got told they meant something.

Arthur coughed. "So shall we order then?"

"Yes." Merlin smiled. Arthur beamed inwardly because he got Merlin to smile again.

*

The sex that night was different it wasn't _just_ sex; it meant something this time. They didn't rush into it. The kissing was slow and more concentrated; hands roaming each other's bodies like it were the first time. The build up to their arousals, slow and passionate kissing and gentle caresses of the skin. No this wasn't just sex; some would call it making love because even though they wouldn't admit it out loud that's what it was.

....

The Wednesday Merlin and Arthur were anxiously waiting backstage. They had to make sure their stories matched everything they have ever said to the press.

"Okay so answer as truthfully as possible." Uther said. Yes Uther actually appeared for support. "Unless it's about the film then tell them little to nothing or change the subject."

"Right okay." Merlin nodded. He could totally do this. The nerves had got to him on the day. Arthur was nervous before but now he seemed fine. Merlin always gets nervous before he does something. It's like his exams before them he's like _'it's just a test'_ but on the days he freaks out and he's so close to doing that now.

"Merlin are you alright?"

"Y-yes fine." He said uncertain. Uther raised his brow unconvinced.

"Merlin I think of you like a son," _He does?_

"You do?"

"I do, I know you don't have a father figure but I would like you to know that I'm here for you."

"Sir you do know that this thing isn't-" Merlin was cut off by Uther's shush.

"Yes but regardless, you're a fine young man and I think you'll be fine out there so don't stress."

"But it's _live_."

"Yes and it's after watershed so you can swear your little heart out."

"Okay." Merlin nodded. Surprisingly that made him feel slightly better.

"You'll be grand I'll be here if you aren't." Uther smiled. Merlin assumed it was a genuine smile since he very rarely saw Uther smile.

"Thanks." Merlin smiled back. Uther walked back to his chair in front of a screen watching the stage.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked approaching him.

"Your father was calming me."

" _Really?_ Calming? He never did that to me."

"Maybe he just likes me more." Merlin stuck his tongue out.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Arthur chuckled sadly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Arthur I-"

"It's fine." He waved off. "Come one we're going on now." Arthur grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the stage where they sat on the sofa opposite Morgause.

"And we're live here on Babble Queen." Morgause introduced and the audience cheered.

"Tonight's guests are co-stars and newly engaged couple Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys!" The audience clapped and some whistled.

"How are you doing boys?"

"Good." Arthur smiled.

"Alright." Merlin smiled. "Yourself?"

"Excellent now I have you two here; I mean aren't they a good looking couple ladies and gentleman?" She asked and the crowd _'ooo'd'_ and wolf whistled.

"You're too kind." Arthur smiled; a pink blush just noticeable on his face.

"I see you guys have some tans, been anywhere nice?"

"My charmer of a fiancé surprised me in Spain this weekend." Merlin grinned. The crowd _'Woo'd'._

"Ooo bit of a romantic Pendragon?" Morgause gushed.

"I never was really but he just brings that out in me." Arthur looked to Merlin with a wistful smile and Merlin smiled back something similar.

"Awww." She cooed. "Looks like a real charmer in this video." The video from Spain played on the screen behind them. Arthur grinned at the video and the audience _'Aww'd'_ and clapped. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed.

"It was a very nice surprise." He smiled.

"You're welcome." Arthur lifted their hands and kissed the back of Merlin's.

"Okay so I have some questions from our audiences." Morgause changed the subject.

"Shoot," Merlin gestured for her to ask.

"Okay so what people are dying to know is whose taking whose name?"

"We're hyphenating." Arthur looked to Merlin who nodded in thanks. They had a deal and Arthur stuck to it.

"So who's name first?"

" _Mine_ of course." Merlin smiled.

"Of course the proposers name first."

"That and it sounded better." Merlin chuckled stirring a laugh within the audience.

"It does; Emrys-Pendragon has a nice ring to it." Morgause agreed. "Okay so people want to know when the wedding is."

"We don't know yet ourselves." Arthur answered.

"I think we were hoping for an April wedding." Merlin added.

"Yeah a nice little ceremony with family and close friends and then a sick party with everyone to celebrate." Arthur explained.

"Woo." The crowd roared.

"Sounds very nice." Morgause smiled. "Do I get an invite?"

"Of course you're my sister's sister." Arthur said.

"Good thought I might have to wedding crash." Morgause joked and the audience laughed. "One of the biggest questions the fans really want to know is how you two got together, we all know you met on set and there were rumours of a rivalry but how did you get past that?"

"Well went out for a drink one day with the group and Merlin just kissed me out of nowhere. Naturally sparks flew but then he ran away." Arthur talked about the proposal day. That's all they had.

"I was hiding in my defence."

"From what?" Morgause asked.

"My stalker."

"Oh yes that was another popular topic the whole _stalker_ incident." Morgause commented. "Has it been fully taken care of?"

"Yes my beautiful fiancé asked his father to hire one of the best lawyers ever and won the trial."

"And the sex after was very _hot_." Arthur grinned and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of sex another thing trending within your fan base is what happened at the best Breakout Stars Awards," Morgause trailed off at that putting on a smirk. Looked just like Morgana's evil smirk.

"Oh _that..._ " Arthur grinned and Merlin smiled at him too.

_"Ooo."_ The audience chirped.

"So _stuff_ ey?" Morgause wiggled her eyebrows.

"It wasn't how it seems," Arthur tried to deny but he stuttered.

"It was." Merlin smiley said. "Arthur to put it in short was,"

_"Horny."_ Arthur answered bouncing back.

_"Wit woo."_ Some shouted and some just whistled it.

"And he managed to coax me into going back stage into an empty room to you know,"

_"Bone."_ Morgause coughed. The audience laughed.

"Yep but we didn't get that far because I had to go on stage." Merlin laughed.

"But don't worry we made it up at home."Arthur winked directly into the camera.

"Saucy," Morgause wafted her hand towards herself in a fan gesture.

"My mother's watching this you know." Merlin nudged Arthur.

"And she's a very caring and understanding woman. Hello Hunith." Arthur waved down the camera.

"Your father is watching too."

"He's probably used it." Arthur shrugged.

"On the topic of your father rumour has it he changed the ending of the film to suit your news." Morgause dished. A promotional film poster of Merlin and Arthur stood back to back came on the screen behind them.

"You'll just have to wait and see at the end of January." Arthur grinned. He wasn't going to tell them anything.

"That's two months away," Morgause pouted. "Can't you tell us something?"

"Nope I'm sorry you'll just wait for the premiere."

"Spoil sports aren't they?" Morgause laughed. "Anyway thank you guys for talking about yourselves we now go onto the games."

"What do you have in mind?" Merlin smiled.

....

"You're _smitten_ with him," Morgana smirked at him from across the table as they had their regular Thursday sibling brunch.

"With who?"

_"Merlin."_ She clarified.

"Am not." Arthur lied the best he could.

"You are. You should have seen your face on Morgause's show the yesterday."

"What was wrong with my face?" Arthur frowned. _His face is beautiful_.

"You kept staring at Merlin with a wistful appreciative look like he means the world to you." She explained.

"I always look at people like that." He claimed. Well he can lose track of thought when looking at Merlin I mean look at those cheek bones and those blue eyes that radiate life, even those big ears that Arthur had grown to _love_ \- get _used to_ he meant get _used too_.

"Okay how about during the games you kept whispering to him and you always have to try and make him laugh."

"He has a nice smile it's only right to share it with the world." Arthur defended.

"And you say things like _that!_ Who says that about a friend?" Morgana huffed.

"Morgana," Arthur sighed.

"What about when you two fell trying to pop that balloon for the game and you kissed him while he was on top of you." Morgana grinned; she thinks she got him there. He did kiss Merlin; it felt like the right time to and he had fans there so it looked like the perfect set up.

"It was for the fans. They liked it did they not?" Arthur answered easily. Morgana's smile dropped into a glare.

"You will admit your feelings sooner or later Pendragon for I am sister and I will get the information out of you even if I have to torture you." She threatened.

"I'm so scared." Arthur said in mock fear.

"You should be." She flicked his ear.

"Ow!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fluff yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy XD

November flew by quick. Merlin and Arthur were having a hard time trying to pretend since everything was so real now. Gwaine had finally moved out (Arthur practically danced when he left) and moved in with Percy. Now that Gwaine was gone the house was less cramped. The two decided that Merlin should sleep in the guest bedroom because they can sleep separately now Gwaine is gone but none of them made any attempt to move him in there.

Now that Gwaine was gone they didn't have to be all lovely dovey like they normally would be but it's become such a habit and a normality that they do the couple stuff all the time. Of course they deny if at all costs but they do and it was starting to get out of control.

December rolled round and they didn't stop there. They had to keep it up though especially for Christmas because even though they were going to Uther's with Morgana and Leon, Hunith and Gaius would be coming and they still would have to keep up the _'act'_ as the two didn't know. It got harder to ease up the act especially since as soon as they walked into Uther's living room mistletoe was in the arch of the door way and Merlin and Arthur had to (not so) reluctantly kiss.

"It was so kind of you to invite us all down." Hunith thanked.

"It was no trouble I wanted to meet the woman behind Merlin and I must say I _like_ what I see." Uther smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." Hunith smiled back.

"Are _they..._ " Merlin trailed off looking horrified.

 _"Flirting,"_ Arthur finished looking equally grossed out.

 _"How?"_ Morgana chimed in her face matching there's.

"It could be worse." Leon reasoned grinning at their faces. It could be but it's was something they didn't want to see. It was weird especially since Merlin and Arthur were supposed to be getting married.

"It _has_ happened before." Gaius shrugged and walked into the kitchen. That's true they supposed some other poor couple may have to see their parents like this. Not that you know Merlin and Arthur were a _real_ couple.

"Hey in a few years if that pans out," Leon pointed between Hunith and Uther. "You lot might be related by a _different_ reason." Leon teased, laughing as he walked away.

"That best friend of yours is a bastard." Morgana commented.

"He's your husband sis, my best mate is Merlin." Arthur laughed and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"Aww you two are so adorable." Morgana smirked and pinched their cheeks before walking away. The two rolled their eyes.

"So what are our plans?" Merlin asked.

"Well as its Christmas Eve _Eve_ ; we put the Christmas tree up."

"You've not put one up yet?"

"No."

"It supposed to be 12 days before Christmas and 12 days after you clotpole."

"We do things differently here _Mer_ lin; it's tradition to put the tree up two days before Christmas."

"Okay so what do you do on Christmas Eve?"

"Christmas Eve we play games and have a little tournament Pendragon v Pendragon v Pendragon." Arthur explained. "But this weekend it will Pendragon v Pendragon v Pendragon/Knight v Emrys v Emrys v Emrys v Knight." He added.

"Actually it's Pendragon v _Emrys-_ Pendragon v Pendragon/Knight v _Emrys-_ Pendragon v Emrys v Emrys v Knight."

"Well we're not married yet Merlin."

" _Yet?_ You make it sound like we actually will be." Not that Merlin got his hopes up or anything.

"Okay well were _'supposed'_ to be getting married." Arthur rolled his eyes at technicalities. If he had it his way he would have married Merlin already then Merlin couldn't escape at the end of January. Did he really just think that? _Yes he did._

"What are we doing Christmas then? Please tell me you still have Christmas dinner and present openings." Merlin scrunched up his face crossing his fingers.

"Yes don't worry."

"Oh thank god." He breathed out.

"You still get your presents Merlin."

"So what did you get me then?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." Arthur grinned.

"Spoil sport." Merlin pouted.

"I'll make you feel better." Arthur moved closer grabbing Merlin by the hips. Merlin snaked his arms around Arthur's neck grinning. Arthur was going to wipe the grin off his lips with his own. 

"Boys stop dilly dallying and come help with the tree." Uther ordered. The two sighed and rolled their eyes. They leaned in again.

"Now boys!" Uther said more loudly. The two laughed; Arthur gave Merlin a quick kiss and they untangled.

It was fun setting up the tree. Gaius had made them all hot chocolates while Hunith, Merlin and Morgana went to fetch the Christmas decorations and the rest of the boys helped bring the tree in. Uther had bought a real Christmas tree this year; a big one and the three had struggled trying to bring it in the door.

Decorating the tree was the best part as they all were assigned a part of the tree and they could place the baubles and tinsel anyway they wanted. Of course by the end of it, it looked really messy but they didn't care it was perfect to them.

Uther had brought out seven stockings one for each of them and hooked them onto his massive fireplace.

They had argued about the star on the tree so they all decided the new couple should put it on. Of course none of them could reach but instead of getting step ladders Arthur sank to his knees and put his head between Merlin's legs.

 _"What are you-?"_ Morgana raised her brow wary of what she was about to see. Arthur then stood up keeping Merlin balanced on his shoulders. Merlin did not screech when Arthur did this. Nope never he denies it at all costs. Merlin hands clung to Arthur's shoulders; his expression haunted like he'd seen a ghost. Once he was balanced his expression softened and he let go. Arthur handed him the star and Merlin placed it on the top of the tree.

"Perfect." He beamed. A part of Arthur's brain though ' _not as perfect as you_ ' but that was just _one_ part not the whole of it. But the tree really was perfect. It was so un-perfect that it was perfect.

....

Christmas Eve

"Let the tournament begin!" Uther announced.

"Okay so what are the games?" Merlin smiled excitedly.

"These are a list of challenges not _games_ Merlin," Arthur corrected. Pfft like there was a difference. "My mother wrote them before she died hoping to play with us all."

"She was always a fan of games so we played them nearly every year." Uther smiled at the memory. "Of course I lost nearly every year to her but I still had her so I still won every time." Hunith rubbed Uther's shoulder tentatively; she always liked to comfort people no matter who they were; one of the reasons why Merlin loved her.

"We play these games every year in her honour and you guys get to participate this year." Arthur said.

"It will be a pleasure to honour your mother and wife." Merlin bowed his head.

"I've played this since I was four and right now us the three of us are tied 6 wins each within the last 24 years." Arthur caught them up.

"And I will be in the lead year." Morgana stated.

"In your dreams Morgana," Arthur challenged. "Father or _I_ could win."

"Or one of the Emyrs'." Uther countered. "But first of all we'll need a judge."

"I'll be it; I'm a bit too old to compete in such games." Gaius suggested.

"Perfect." Uther clasped his hands together.

"Okay so game one," Gaius said. "Limbo."

"Easy enough." Merlin commented.

"It's Santa limbo so you stuff a pillow under your shirt." Arthur explained.

"A little bit harder but I could do it." Merlin shrugged.

Santa limbo was fun to watch. They had a proper limbo stick and posts too. They take things _way_ seriously here. Uther and Hunith made it to round three; Merlin and Arthur made a snide comment about their age and they both got a smack round the head.

Arthur and Leon were the next to go, making it onto round four when their Santa bellies knocked off the pole. It was only Morgana and Merlin left and they were both sticks practically, well not with the pillow but they managed to make it to round five. Morgana ever so carefully tried to make it under the pole without knocking it off but she caught it on her nose when she tried to whip her head round.

"Ow." She growled.

"If Merlin can do this he wins the first game." Gaius commentated.

"Go on Merlin!" They encouraged. Merlin smiled and went under the pole like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Point to Merlin!" Gaius noted.

"How on earth did you do that?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not as fat as you." Merlin teased.

"I'm _not_ fat," Arthur frowned. "I'm fighting fit!" He argued.

"Fit you are." He winked.

"Anyway the next game is pinning the nose on Rudolf." Uther pulled out a giant board with a picture of a noseless Rudolf and six noses underneath.

"Everyone grab one." Gaius instructed. This game seemed to last forever as everyone ended up in the wrong place however it was highly entertaining. The person who was closes was Leon so he got the point. They played other games throughout the day like and egg and spoon race around the house but to with the spoon in your mouth.

They had to start in the kitchen, go through the living room, up the stairs down the hallway down the other stairs into the dining room, go out the into conservatory out into the garden and back into the kitchen though the back door.

Merlin decided then after that game that it must have been fun growing up in such a big house as there is so much space to explore so many walls that hold secrets. Uther won that one; it was inevitable as he knew the house like the back of his hand.

A mince pie eating contest was played, Arthur won that one and Merlin just stared at him with a raised brow and an amused grin.

"I am _not_ fat Merlin." Arthur huffed making Merlin laugh.

They did Christmas bingo, guess the Christmas songs and movies, they did an all out Christmas quiz and there was other games that Merlin had no clue what they were doing. However the end result was Arthur four, Merlin four, Morgana three, Uther three Hunith and Leon both tying with one. So they had tie breaker round for Merlin and Arthur.

"Okay so this game is to drink as many shots of eggnog as you can, the one who can drink the most wins."

"Father how much alcohol did you put in this eggnog? I can smell it from here." Arthur looked at the bowl of eggnog that Gaius was pouring into shot glasses.

"That's the aim to see how long you can last with the burn of the alcohol." Uther smiled. "Okay so there is twenty shots the highest to ever be done in our games was 15."

"Who did that?" Merlin asked.

"My mother." Arthur said. "She could drink my father under the table."

"She had a high alcohol tolerance."

"Funny though looks like I will be the first Pendragon to beat another player." Arthur taunted.

"I will wipe the floor with you." Merlin shot back.

"You?" Arthur scoffed. "You're such a lightweight I'd like to see you try."

"Ah yes but everyone reacts differently to certain alcoholic drinks."

"What's in this one?" Morgana asked.

"Rum." Uther answered.

"I've got this one covered." Arthur said certain of himself.

"If you say so." Merlin shrugged.

"Ready....set....go." Gaius started. The two began to pick up shots and down them. They were both quick to get the next once they finished with the one they had. By shot 15 Arthur was feeling it and really couldn't drink anymore for the sake of his humanity. Merlin kept going and managed to get all twenty. Everyone stared in shock as he finished the last one.

"What, hick, you all sturing at." Merlin slurred.

"We have a new winner and a new record." Uther raised Merlin's hand in victory.

"Ha! I won Vendregon." Merlin said wavering a bit. "I like my rum."

"You're drunk idiot so technically-"

"Ey, ey, ey, I got all twenty shits-I mean _shots_ so technically I did win." Merlin retorted. Arthur rolled his eyes but couldn't help his wistful smile. He loved this man.

"You're right father it doesn't matter if you win or lose you're still a winner at the end of the day." Arthur stared at Merlin who was wobbling back and forth in his chair.

"That's my boy." Uther patted Arthur's shoulder.

"I think we should get Merlin some water and to bed."

"I've got him." Arthur wavered slightly getting up. "I'm good not drunk...yet, just tipsy." He assured. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and took him into the kitchen. He sat him down at the table and filled a glass with water.

"Come on Merlin drink." Arthur tipped the cup to Merlin's mouth. He let him take a couple of sips and put it down. He didn't give Merlin too much as he didn't want Merlin to drown in his sleep.

"You know," Merlin started. "You're sexy as hell like this."

"Like what?" Arthur raised his brow.

"Lookin' lie that." He slurred.

"I always look 'lie' this." Arthur laughed.

"Well then you're sexy in general." Merlin put on his best seductive face but it failed due to the drunkness.

"Okay bed." Arthur shook his head fondly at Merlin. _So fucking adorable_. He picked Merlin up shoving him over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're drunk at four in the afternoon." Arthur scoffed as he walked up the stairs.

"I can't believe I drunk you under the table but shit happens." Merlin giggled behind him.

"You arse is at my face I will hurt you." Arthur warned.

"Try your best but I might enjoy it." He wiggled his arse.

"Okay then I will drop you." Arthur threatened.

"Well that's not very nice is it."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur grumbled opening their room door.

"Make me." Merlin grinned as Arthur dropped him on the bed.

"Don't tempt me." Arthur smirked.

"Try me."

"Sleep Merlin your drunk." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's how it happened the first time." Merlin reasoned getting comfy on the bed.

"Night Merlin." Arthur laughed exiting the room. It was so hard not to love that man. Arthur ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't love that man. His father may seem calm now but if he finds out Arthur actually fell for Merlin there's no telling what he'll do.

.....

Merlin woke up suddenly, he needed a pee and he was very hungry. He rolled over the room still spinning slightly. He may be still be a little drunk. He pressed his phone and he squinted as he read that it was one in the morning. It was Christmas. He smiled to himself he could wish Arthur a very merry Christmas early but first he needed to pee.

It wasn't until he came back from the toilet that he realised that Arthur wasn't there. His pyjamas were still here. Merlin frowned, looking down at his own pyjamas when did he put these on? He could have sworn Arthur put him to bed fully clothed. He ignored the thought and searched the house for Arthur. He found Arthur sat outside on the patio staring into the distance.

"Arthur?" Merlin said softly sitting next to him. "What's up?"

"I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed. The games today just stirred up some thoughts about my mother and I don't know I just feel,"

"Guilty? Empty? Regretful?" Merlin listed.

"All of the above."

"It's okay to feel like that," Merlin patted his shoulder. "But you can't blame yourself for her death."

"She died in childbirth Merlin." Arthur argued.

"You were a baby not your fault." Merlin defended.

"She would have been alive right now if it weren't for-" Arthur stopped looking back to the garden. 

"Your father knocking her up, that is how they got you." Merlin said with a slight grin. He was hoping to get a smile of that.

"Stop ruining my pity party Merlin." Arthur glowered but there was a small smile tugging on his lips. _Victory!_

"No you need to see that it's not your fault and there was nothing you could have done."

"Merlin," Arthur sighed turning to him.

"Say it." He said.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur said seriously.

"Say it!" He exclaimed.

"Or what?" Arthur challenged.

"No _Christmas_ sex." Merlin countered.

"You can't withhold _sex_ for something personal." Arthur frowned.

"I can and I will." Merlin stuck his tongue out.

"Merlin."

"Say it _please_." Merlin said nicely.

"It wasn't my fault and there was nothing I could have done." Arthur breathed out.

"Say it like you _mean_ it."

"It wasn't my fault and there was nothing I could have done." Arthur said more seriously. "Happy?"

"No because you don't believe it." Merlin turned his head away from him crossing his arms like a five year old not talking to his friend.

"Well with help from you I _might_ just actually start." Arthur grabbed his hand and squeezed. Merlin turned his head looking at Arthur who had a soft smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Arthur." Merlin smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas Merlin."

....

When they actually got to bed it was three as they sat there for a bit just talking. The time they got woken up at was seven by Morgana. The two groaned rolling over to face away from the light.

"Come on get up!" Morgana beamed. "Present time."

When the two didn't budge she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Don't make me come over there and pull the covers off."

"I'm indisposed." Arthur mumbled into Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin's not." She retorted.

"How do you know?" Merlin asked into his pillow.

"I was there when we put your on pyjamas on yesterday when you briefly woke up." She said. That explains why he had them one.

"I don't remember _that_ though." He turned his head so she could hear him better.

"You were drunk Merlin dear of course you wouldn't." She laughed. "We're all waiting downstairs." She reminded and left.

"We should probably get up." Merlin agreed.

"But it's so warm here." Arthur pulled Merlin closer nuzzling further into the crane of his neck.

"As much as this is nice we have presents to exchange."

"Fine." Arthur sighed and let go of Merlin.

*

Opening presents was fun; it always is, you get free gifts. They had already started to exchange gifts when the two got down.

"Merry Christmas!" They all chimed.

"Merry Christmas." Merlin beamed back.

"You could have waited for us." Arthur complained.

"Took too long." Morgana shrugged. As everyone else was exchanging gifts Merlin and Arthur thought they would exchange theirs. Merlin lost at rock paper scissors so he had to open his from Arthur first. It was pendant with the Pendragon family crest on it mixed with the Emrys crest.

 _"Arthur,"_ He gasped. It was beautiful.

"It was my mother's she wanted me to give it to someone I lo- _trust_. But I had it edited so it had both of our crests on it."

"Arthur this is beautiful, I love it." Merlin hugged him kissing his cheek.

"Turn around." Arthur ordered. Merlin turned and Arthur put it around his neck.

"How do you manage to make me feel like a girl?" Merlin joked but he was actually really happy.

"Because you are one." Arthur teased.

"Technically-"

"Shut up Merlin and give me my present."

"Here." Merlin passed it to him. Arthur with no decency what so ever just ripped the paper right off. "You could have saved the paper for next year you know." Merlin laughed.

"Merlin what is," Arthur trailed off as he opened the book that wasn't a book it was an album. The album had pictures of Arthur's mother, his father his family and then blank pages with future written on them. He stared at the ones with his mother in. His favourite one was the one where his mother was holding him in the hospital. She looked weak and on the verge of death but she was smiling because Arthur knew she was happy.

"How did you-? When?" He managed his breathing hitched tears in his eyes.

"I asked your father and I photocopied them and put them in-" He was cut off by a giant hug from Arthur, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"Thank you." His whispered to Merlin as he pulled back slightly leaning his forehead against Merlin's. His eyes were closed blocking the tears. Within seconds Arthur's lips were on Merlin's. Arthur hand came to rest on the back of Merlin's neck drawing him near. The kiss was controlled nice and slow; sweet as some would call it. Of course their little show got everyone's attention. Arthur pulled back and grinned.

"You're welcome." Merlin said finally, breathlessly smiling back at Arthur. Arthur showed Uther and Morgana the images and even Uther hugged Merlin.

"You did a good job." Uther nodded appreciatively. The rest of the gifts were exchanged but nothing was better than the gift Morgana gave to Leon.

"A pacifier?" He frowned in confusion. Everyone else looked at her but then all the gears clicked in their heads. They all looked at her with wide eyed excited expressions.

"You're pregnant?" Leon asked hope in his tone.

"I'm pregnant!" She confirmed grinning and hugged Leon.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Arthur cheered.

"Never mind that, I'm going to be a granddad." Uther smiled brightly.

They celebrated the rest of the day and toasted it at dinner.

"To Morgana, Leon and the baby."

"So much has happened this, Arthur and Merlin getting engaged," Hunith said.

"Morgana and Leon's baby," Gaius said.

"Gwaine settling down with Percy." Merlin added.

"Yeah and we never thought that, that would happen." Arthur laughed.

"All in all it's been a good year and when the New Year comes round we hope many more great things happen." Uther finished.

"To family." Morgana raised her glass.

 _"To family."_ They all cheered. This Christmas by far was Arthur's favourite.

*

Later on...

 _"Merlin how's it going?"_ Gwen asked down the phone.

"Great you guys still coming up for New Years?" Merlin asked her.

_"Yeah of course can't not have a party at Pendragons."_

"Well not a party just a small family and close friend thing."

 _"Okay a 'family and close friend' party."_ Gwen sarcastically remarked making Merlin roll his eyes.

"Gwen I think you might be right."

 _"About what?"_ She asked.

"I think I might have feelings for," He didn't get to finish because Gwen squealed down the phone.

 _"Oh my god."_ She cooed. _"Finally!"_

"I'm going to try and tell him this week."

 _"Ooo tell him on New Year's eve at the countdown it will be more romantic."_ Gwen gushed.

"Great idea. I'll see you in a few days."

 _"Bye lover boy."_ She laughed and hung up. He could do this just wait for New Year's Eve.

He was glad he was going to wait till New Year's Eve because every time they were alone someone would always interrupt. And since more people were supposed to be coming up (Gwen, Lance, Gwaine, Percy, Morgause and Arthur's Uncle Agrivane) it was getting harder to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So always be careful what you say in private you never know who's listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well second to last chapter guys. I hope you enjoy it XD Apologies for any mistakes.

_He was glad he did wait till New Year's Eve because every time they were alone someone would always interrupt. And since more people were supposed to be coming up (Gwen, Lance, Gwaine, Percy, Morgause and Arthur's Uncle Agrivane) it was getting harder to be alone._

Like take Boxing Day for example. That day was awkward because Uther had a party for all of his friends. So Arthur and Merlin had to keep up the act for their benefit. The only good thing about that night was the fact that Merlin got new contacts for job roles. Every time that night that he got Arthur alone someone would come over and talk to them.

"Arthur can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure," Arthur led him through the crowd to a quiet area. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah um I've wanted to tell you something for a while now..." Merlin trailed off shakily. His heart was pounding; he was surprised Arthur couldn't see it trying to escape his chest.

"Yes _Mer_ lin-?" Arthur enquired almost pleadingly.

"I-"

"There you two are," Uther suddenly appeared. _Fuck_. "I've been trying to introduce you to my friend Geoffrey; he's the owner of Monmouth Industries."

"Oh really?" Arthur humoured him but Merlin could tell he was just as pissed off as he was.

"Yes come on over I'll introduce you two properly." Uther walked away, expecting them to follow. Merlin sighed and started to follow him.

"Hey," Arthur grabbed his arm spinning him around to face him. "We'll talk later yeah?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur entwined their fingers and kissed his temple.

They didn't end up talking later. Arthur ended up drinking too much with Uther friends and passed out on the bed. So Merlin decided to sit outside for a bit.

"Merlin?" Hunith questioned as she came out the back door. She was carrying a blanket.

"Hey mum," Merlin looked up at her.

"Why are you outside? Its winter its bloody cold."

"Just thinking." Merlin answered. Hunith put the blanket around his shoulders and sat down next to him.

"Last time you were outside _thinking_ it looked like you and Arthur had a fight."

"No mum we're not fighting."

"Then what's up?" She asked.

"Everything s just _overwhelming_." He tried to explain. But that's actually what it was though. Merlin just felt through. He just didn't know what to think. Was he wasting his time with Arthur?

"Well your getting married you're part of a bigger family now."

"I know it's just so weird."

"Your father felt the same way coming into our family." Bet he didn't, Merlin thought. Not like this anyway. This is a lie.

"But you and dad weren't getting married."

"True but, your dad was so used to being on his own he thought it was overwhelming to be in a large family."

"The family part isn't what is worrying me." Merlin interjected.

"Worrying? What could possibly worry you?"

"Whether or not have I made the right choices? Is this real or just fantasy?" Is it really real though? His feelings? Yeah. His actions? Yeah Arthur's feelings? Maybe.

"Caught in a landslide no escape from reality." Hunith chimed.

"Mum," Merlin rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Hey you gave me the words." Hunith grinned. He loved his mum.

"There's no time for Queen right now." Merlin grinned.

"Such a spoil sport Merlin."

"I know." Merlin agreed. "But what do you think?"

"Honestly Merlin only you can know whether you made the right decision or not. Arthur truly loves you. He is a lovely man and you two really suit."

"I know Arthur is lovely; in fact he's awesome; he's kind and warm all the reasons why I love him." There's so many things Merlin loves about Arthur he just can't name them all.

"Well I guess you have your answer." Hunith said.

"I guess I do. Arthur's the _one_." Merlin grinned at the sound of 'the one'.

"It seems he is." Hunith rubbed his arm. "I'm so proud of you Merlin, I'm glad you're marrying for love." Hunith gushed, tears in her eyes. Yeah for _love,_ not convenience. Even though it started like that it will end with love. Well Merlin hoped.

"Thanks mum." Merlin turned and gave her a hug.

"Anytime."

....

Arthur woke the next morning with Merlin in his arms. He still loves waking up next to Merlin, which is why his heart ached when he realised it will be over next month. Arthur snuggled closer to Merlin burying his head further into Merlin's raven mop, his presence just made Arthur's head hurt a little less. Why do we get hangovers anyway? He shouldn't have drunk so much. He couldn't remember most of the evening but he remembered Merlin wanting to tell him something. Arthur was so sure it was going to be Merlin telling him he loved him. Arthur hoped it was that anyway. It gave him goose bumps just thinking about it. Part of him wants it to be true but the other half doesn't because he doesn't know how his father will react. Uther hasn't been the most LGBT friendly in the past. But whether his acceptance now is just an act or an _'act'_ like his feelings for Merlin was a different story.

Arthur really wanted to find out what Merlin was gonna say.

Later on that day...

"So what did you want to tell me?" Arthur hugged Merlin from behind resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder as he washed the pots. He felt Merlin lean into his touch.

"I'll tell you after."

"Merlin, please no one is around you can tell me."

"Okay what I wanted to say was-"

"Merlin darling it was so nice of you to cook tonight, I didn't think I could like meat that wasn't meat." Morgana complimented as she entered the kitchen with her plate. Merlin had cooked dinner but Arthur had convinced Merlin to wash up too to get them alone. As you can see there was much aloneness or Arthur helping wash up.

"Ugh." Arthur sighed face planting on Merlin's shoulder.

"Your welcome." Merlin said over him.

"What's up with him?" Morgana frowned putting her plate in the bowl where Merlin was washing up.

"He's just tired."

"Didn't get enough sleep did ya drunky?" She taunted.

"Go away Morgana." Arthur grumbled but it came out as a muffled mumble from Merlin's shoulder.

"Touchy Touchy." She cackled and left. Finally!

"So tell me what was it you were going to say?" Arthur lifted his head.

"Can't I tell you later I'm busy."

"Merlin you tell me and I'll do anything you want."

"Okay." Merlin scoffed.

"I'm serious. Anything..." Arthur began stroking Merlin's thigh and began to kiss down his neck.

"A-Arthur I'm b-busy." He stammered clearly enjoying Arthur's actions. Arthur grinned as he continued to kiss further down his shoulder pulling the neck of Merlin's down with him to keep skin contact.

"Why is it every time I walk into a kitchen you two are always getting busy." A familiar voice stated behind them.

"Ugh guys get a room." Another voice said.

"Gwaine! Gwen!" Merlin chirped slipping out of Arthurs grasp and kisses. Arthur kind of stayed there for a moment in shock at the sudden movement, his lips waiting to regain contact but that never happened.

"You guys are early I thought you were coming Friday?" Merlin asked as he pulled them into a hug.

"We were but we decided to come up and annoy you guys for more days."

"Well the annoying part is right." Arthur joked cracking a smile. Well kind of...

"You love us really." Gwaine grinned cheekily.

"That's debatable. You seem to always interrupt _stuff_." Arthur growled.

"Well we assumed Merlin would only do said _stuff_ in his room." Gwen retorted.

"Well stuff wanted info out of Merlin with a reward of doing stuff." Arthur argued.

"And were not always in a kitchen the first time you walked in on us that was my dining room." He continued.

"Okay okay, next time we just knock on all doors just to be safe we don't want to see stuff." Gwaine laughed. "Because let's face it when I lived at yours, you guys were stuffing everywhere."

"Okay we get it." Merlin cringed. "How about I get you drinks while Arthur finishes the washing up." Merlin grinned at him, turning him in the direction of the sink. Merlin was good. Arthur smiled internally. He loved that man.

....

Merlin was right no time to be alone. Six more people in the house meant there was a more likely chance of interruptions. By New Years Eve Merlin was on the edge of giving up. There was a lot of family time throughout the week and by the time they were alone which was upstairs Merlin was knackered and jumped in bed. But New Years Merlin had to do it. He had to. They were all sat down playing games and drinking (apart from Uther who had to take a phone call in his study) had the countdown programme on in the background on telly. It was 23:25 so they had plenty of time but Merlin would like to tell him before hand. He had a chance thought when Arthur went to the kitchen to get more snacks. Gwen looked at him and her eyes flicked over to the kitchen entrance telling him to go. He nodded and casually got up and made his way to the kitchen.

....

Arthur wandered through the hallways of the house. Nearly everyone was in the living room but he had been sent to get more snacks from the kitchen. It was New Year's Eve and Arthur wanted to kiss Merlin at midnight. It was half eleven so it was getting close. They were all playing games and drinking as that was essential to pass the time away. He decided to go the long way round to the living room so he could stop for a pee on his way round. when he came out the loo started to walk towards the living room with the bags of crisp when Uther appeared out of his Study room.

"Arthur could I talk to you for a second?" Uther asked.

"Yes of course father." Arthur stepped into Uther's office. He hoped this word was quick because he reminded himself that it was almost midnight and he really wanted to kiss Merlin in the New Year.

"You've _fallen_ for him haven't you?" Uther said sternly.

"What?" Arthur asked wide eyed. _How the-?_

"You've fallen for _that_ man." Uther spat.

"That _man_ has a name." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"You've fallen for Merlin Arthur, just admit it." Uther pressed.

"Why so you can _judge_ me?" He challenged.

"So it's true?" Uther said; his tone was angry but Arthur saw his expression soften slightly. He thought he'd caught him.

"No father." Arthur denied.

"It is I can see it in your eyes. I gave you _one_ job to do Arthur and you couldn't do that without your _feelings_ getting in the way."

"They haven't."

"They have and you know it. Emotions make you weak!" He growled.

"I do not _love_ Merlin!" He yelled. "Nor will I _ever_ love Merlin because we are two completely different people." Arthur spat running a hand through his hair.

"You gave me a job to do and I will do it, it will all be over by the end of January."

His father went quiet looking a little pale; he was looking at something behind him. Arthur gulped. He slowly turned around and saw Merlin stood there tears in his eyes.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice cracked as he reached out but Merlin walked away.

....

Merlin looked for Arthur in the kitchen but he wasn't there. He must have gone to the toilet, he thought so he went out the other kitchen door and down the hallway. As he did he heard voice coming from Uther's study.

"So it's true?" He heard Uther say as he got closer.

"No father." Arthur had denied. What were they talking about?

"It is I can see it in your eyes. I gave you _one_ job to do Arthur and you couldn't do that without your _feelings_ getting in the way." Uther spat. Feelings? Was this about him?

"They haven't." Arthur argued.

"They have and you know it. Emotions make you weak!" He growled.

"I do not _love_ Merlin!" Arthur yelled. What? No he's just joking right? "Nor will I _ever_ love Merlin because we are two completely different people." Arthur spat and ran a hand through his hair. "You gave me a job to do and I will do it, it will all be over by the end of January."

Merlin hadn't realised he was holding his break. He couldn't concentrate over the sound of his heart shattering to a million pieces. Of course Arthur would never love him back. It was stupid. _He_ was stupid. He hadn't even realised he was crying till he finally breathed again. Merlin just didn't know what to do. He could keep up the act or go home. There was no need to hang out anymore. The film was done; the premiere is in 4 weeks and Arthur doesn't love him so what is the point. What is the fucking point!

Once he got his bearings together he realised he had stepped into view and Uther was looking at him guiltily pale. Arthur noticed his father wasn't looking at him anymore and turned. Merlin's breath hitched and another part of him died.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice cracked as he reached out but Merlin just walked away to sad to deal with it. He had a decision to make. Merlin ran upstairs wiping his eyes as he did so. He stormed into their bedroom and grabbed his bag. It was mostly packed anyway so he just put his remaining things in there. Merlin was about to leave but his knees buckled and he collapsed on the bed in a fit of hysteria; tears streamed down his face. Why was he letting this affect him so much? It was just Arthur. Arthur who he hated, Arthur who hated him, Arthur who he pretended to be engaged with, Arthur who was his friend, Arthur who he grew to love, Arthur he thought loved him back, Arthur who broke his heart. He heard muffled footsteps coming towards the door. He quickly sat up and wiped his eyes. The door burst open. It was Arthur looking guilty and regretful as sin.

....

Anger boiled his blood. He bit his lip and clenched his fists as he turned violently to face his father.

"You bastard you knew he was there the whole time didn't you?" Arthur yelled at his father once Merlin left.

"Arthur I swear-"

"No!" Arthur interrupted. "I just-" He said more calmly. "I just can't look at you right now." Arthur stormed out. He had to get to Merlin.

Arthur ran upstairs into their room and Merlin was just sat on the bed tears running down his face.

"Merlin what you heard-" Arthur began but Merlin interrupted.

"No you were right." Merlin's voice shook. Wait he was-? "This is a job and we should stick to it otherwise things get off course."

_"Merlin,"_ Arthur walked towards him but Merlin got up walking away.

"No Arthur let's just call it quits now before it gets any deeper and people get hurt." Merlin closed his eyes in blocking tears and took a deep breath in.

"Before what gets any deeper? Before _who_ gets hurt?" He asked urgently. Merlin was clearly hurt but did Merlin-?

_"Nothing."_ Merlin opened his eyes and grabbed his bag. "Happy new year Arthur." Merlin said bitterly and kissed his cheek and walked out the room.

....

Merlin ran down the stairs with his bag.

"Merlin where you going?" Uther asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Merlin?" Hunith saw him from the living room and got up towards them.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I can't do this anymore, I'm done." Merlin stated. He looked at his mother with sad eyes before storming out the door.

"Merlin!" She yelled as he left. Merlin kept walking up the street. He will catch the first bus to the train station. There was only one place he wanted to go.

....

Arthur sat on the bed in disbelief. That did not just happen. Merlin didn't just pack his bags, (well he didn't he just never unpacked them) and he didn't just leave nope he didn't because Arthur _loves_ Merlin and Merlin _loves_ Arthur. Or so Arthur thought. _He fucking does if he just left like that._ Before things get any _'deeper'_ he was talking about his feeling for him. _Shit_.

"Merlin wait," Arthur ran out the room and down the corridor. He ran down the stairs and into the living room looking around frantically.

"Why did Merlin just walk out the door?" Arthur ran to the door ignoring his sister's question and ran down the path to the street, they were empty. _Fuck sake_. Arthur ran a hand through his head shaking his head. He walked back up to the door kicking it as he did.

"Why didn't you just admit it?" Uther said.

"What?" Arthur growled turning to face him. Everyone was stood in the hallway staring at him. _Weird_.

"You think I said those things to hurt you? Arthur I was trying to get you to admit you to like Merlin but obviously you don't." Uther shook his head.

"I fucking love him father." Arthur stressed.

"Fucking finally." Morgana grinned.

"You owe me a tenner." Leon said to Gwaine.

"What are you all on about?" Arthur frowned.

"You two didn't actually have to pretend to be engaged. We could have recovered from the bad publicity after all we are Pendragon's." Morgana explained with a smirk, the kind that gave you chills. Arthur shivered.

"Wait so you made me and Merlin do this for what? Your sick twisted little fantasy?"

"Father thought if you two could pretend to get on then it would be easier to work in the studio." She clarified.

"Plus I didn't really make you, you could have said no." Uther added.

"You said we had to! And you wouldn't fucking take _no_ for an answer!"

"I _then_ started to notice," He ignored Arthur and continued. " _Changes_ in the two of you and I knew you two were good for one another."

"That's why father called us into the office to discuss how we were going to get you two together." Morgana finished.

"And the rest of us made bets against it." Gwaine grinned.

"But _you_ and _Perce_ and _Lance_ weren't supposed to know." Arthur frowned.

"Even we were in on it but that was later on in the months." Hunith said sheepishly. "Sorry love." Hunith gave him a small smile.

"We had to keep an eye on you somehow." Uther aided.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're telling me all of you knew and you let us act the way we did?" Arthur said slowly. He can't believe they fucking did this.

"You were happy." Uther reasoned.

"Happy?" Arthur scoffed. "I was dying! The anticipation; the feelings! If it weren't for you guys I could still be playboy and not be standing here wishing my fake fiancé was my actually my fiancé and that he wasn't gone and that my friends and family weren't douches who lie to me!" Arthur ranted angrily. Arthur breathed heavily, one fist clenched while the other running through his mop.

"Arthur that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard you say." Gwen cooed.

"No, no! You don't get to say that. You guys could have put a stop to this earlier but noooo you make us fall for each other you made Merlin run out on me you gave me a fucking broken heart." His voice cracked on the last bit. He was _not_ going to cry. At least not in front of these anyway.

"We truly are sorry Arthur," Morgana said sincerely. "But I did warn you." She added.

" _You_ were also the one encouraging me!" He defended.

"Arthur," Gwen said tentatively.

"Save it we're done here, I'm going to bed." Arthur sighed. He had a lot to mull over hejust wanted to be alone.

"No you're not." Uther said strictly. "You're going to go out there and look for that boy." Uther ordered.

"Why? He barely even looked at me let alone let me come near him." Arthur snapped.

"Because he loves you and you love him and you can sort out all this mess we started." Uther gave him a reason.

"We'll help you find him." Gaius said. Arthur thought about it.

"Fine, but I'm still really mad at you guys and I'm only doing this for Merlin and I not you lot and your stupid plans." Arthur made it clear.

So Arthur ignored his wounded pride and heart and went out to search for Merlin along with everyone else. As he looked Arthur kept phoning Merlin but it always hit voicemail.

"Merlin, they were trying to set us up, please just-just talk to me so we can sort this out." He left on his voicemail.

"Happy new year!" He heard people in the local town cheering but he wasn't up for celebrating.

"Happy new year Merlin," Arthur mumbled and turned back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets say things get sorted XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys the last chapter. We've come a long way. Hope you like it! Also apologies for any mistakes

No one could find Merlin that night. They looked everywhere and nothing. Arthur even drove home to see if Merlin went back there but no, his stuff was still there and the place was empty.

"Sorry man." Gwaine patted his shoulder sympathetically. "We can stay if you want?"

"No, go enjoy your first New Year as a couple I'll be fine." Arthur assured him. He was lying obviously. He was nowhere near fine but he wanted to be alone. And wasn’t in the mood to hang out with these traitors.

"Okay." Gwaine nodded understandingly and patted him once again on the shoulder before leaving.

Arthur didn't sleep that night. Arthur didn't do much during that night except drink and drink some more. Until he finally passed out and the pain was gone.

....

"Will get the door." Freya instructed.

"Can't you get it?" Will mumbled into his pillow.

"Will you are closest to the bedroom door there for you are closest to the front door." Freya argued.

"Ugh fine." He complained reluctantly getting up. He grabbed his dressing gown and made his way to the door.

_"Love you."_ Freya said as he left the bedroom.

"Yeah yeah." He said drowsily walking down the stairs. He yawned as he shuffled to the front door. _Who the fuck was knocking on the door at half three in the morning?_

"Yes." He bit out opening the door.

"Will." A watery voice said. Will rubbed his eyes and looked at the person properly.

"Merlin?" Will said looking at his best friend's sad face. His eyes were red and puffy cheeks stained with dry tears.

_"Merlin!"_ Will stressed more awake. "Dude are you alright?"

"Did I hear you say Merlin?" Freya appeared at the top of the stairs. "Merlin!" She squealed running down the stairs. He smile soon faded at the looks on his face.

_"Merlin."_ She said softly. "Aww come here." She pulled him into a hug. "What's up?" She rubbed his back.

"It's a long story." He sniffed.

"We have all the time in the world." She soothed. "Will put the kettle on." She ordered.

Will opened his mouth to say something but Freya gave him a look that told him to _'just do it'_.

"Yes dear." He sighed and stumbled into the kitchen.

*

"That bastard." Will spat. "If I see Pendragon again-"

"Will calm down we need to think about this rashly." Freya reasoned.

"He hurt our best mate we have to do sommert." Will said.

"No we will do nothing, Merlin has to do something."

"He's does?”

"He does."

"I do?" Merlin raised his brow. He was the victim here.

"You have to speak to Arthur." Freya enlightened. No he didn't.

"I spoke to Arthur he did _nothing_ to stop me."

"But he's been calling you right?"

"Yeah."

_"Soooo..."_

"So has everybody else they just want to know where I am." Arthur just probably wants to know the same thing. After all they were friends first. Well enemies but friends after.

"So tell them."

"No not yet. I just need a little time to think."

"We _were_ your time." Freya stressed.

"Freya I need sleep, can't I do it in the morning?" Why was he asking he's a _grown_ _ass_ man?

"You woke us up at this ungodly hour to sulk, you _cannot_ go to sleep." Why was she pushing this? Arthur's voice mail something about a… _Set up_.

"Oh my god, you _knew_ didn't you?" He accused.

"What?" Freya went pale and Will shifted in his seat.

"Arthur's voice mail, you _knew_. No wonder you're sticking up for him." Merlin frowned.

"Now Merlin-"

"No! I shouldn't have come here." Merlin shook his head and stood up.

"Merlin wait!" Freya jumped up.

"Freya don't you've done enough." Will stepped forward pushing her back. "Look why don't we all get some sleep and we can talk later on yeah?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." Freya agreed.

“No I’m going home.”

“And home is where exactly?” Will asked. Shit, he had him there. He couldn’t go home because his home was Arthur’s home. He couldn’t go to his flat because he sold it. He wasn’t going to his mother’s because she knew as well. And his friends were out of the question.

"Fine,” Merlin nodded. He might as well stay.

"Great Merlin you know where the guest bedroom is and Freya you know where our room is and we can all sleep." Will instructed.

The two nodded and the three of them made their way up the stairs in silence.

"We're sorry Merlin."  Freya broke the silence.

"Me too." Merlin said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She pulled him into a hug. "We love you Merlin get lots of sleep." She patted his cheek.

"Love you guys too." He flashed them a smile and walked into the guest room. Merlin would be fine. In _three to six_ years. He will find someone else by that time.  Or he'll be a lonely old dog man. Couldn't be a cat man, he prefers dogs. Merlin dropped down on the bed. Why did he let Arthur get under his skin? He was perfectly happy being just being a co-star.

....

Arthur spent the past two days getting drunk. His fiancé was gone, he was alone and he was single again. He could do what the fuck he wants.

By the third day Arthur had been informed that Merlin finally picked up the phone to Hunith saying that he was and fine and at Will's. Hunith explained everything to Merlin and told him to come back but apparently he just hung up.

_Ahh_ who was Arthur kidding. He couldn't stand not seeing Merlin. His bed was cold and empty and he missed seeing Merlin's smile every day. So Arthur sobered up and travelled to Ealdor to see him.

_"Will,"_ Arthur smiled hopefully when he answered the door. But Will just slammed the door in his face. So he knocked again. He knew he didn't like Will.

"He doesn't want to see you get that through your thick Pendragon skull."

"I just need to explain to him-"

"He already knows about everything," Well apparently not _everything_.

"I just have to tell him something."

"Whatever you need to tell him you can tell me." Will shrugged.

"Just let me in to see him." Arthur pleaded.

"Will stop tormenting the poor man." Freya said appearing behind him. She shoved him back in the house but he still glared at him from the livingroom.

"Merlin isn't here at the moment he's gone to an audition."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No I'm afraid I don't. I do know he'll be going to the film premiere so you can win him back there."

"Thanks Freya." Arthur smiled.

"No problem," She smiled back. "Good luck." She shouted to him as he ran back to his car. He will get Merlin back.

*

That wasn't the last time Arthur showed up at Will's door. Will was at that stage where he was both impressed and pissed off at his efforts.

"Look Arthur mate he doesn't want to speak to you. The premiere is in a week you can make it till then just stop ringing my door bell." Will complained and shut the door on a very shocked Arthur. Bloody hell the things Will does for his friends.

....

The past few weeks Arthur had been trying to avoid his friends and family and get Merlin back. Both plans were failing. He did manage to get some revenge on his friends for putting him through this drama. He locked Gwaine and Percy in his under the stairs closet. He tried to do that to Morgana and Leon but Morgana threatened to have sex with Leon right there and then. Naturally he freaked out and let them go and vowed to get revenge some other time. Of course Gwaine tried the same trick but Arthur just laughed.

"Gwaine I know you, you can't go five minutes without food. How the fuck will you mange to fuck in my closet without energy?" Arthur grinned.

"I'll find away." Gwaine shot back weakly. Arthur could already hear Gwaine's stomach growl.

_"Yeah okay."_ Arthur scoffed. He knew Gwaine would attempt to but Perce is more civilised and refused to do it in his closet.

"What if I need to pee?"

"There's a bucket."

"But..."

"Oh how I _miss_ Merlin and _wouldn't_ be in this situation if it weren't for _my_ meddling-"

"Okay okay, we'll stay in the closet." Gwaine sulked. And they survived the day. But Arthur made them take home the bucket. That was fun seeing them trying not to spill it on the way out.

For Gwen and Lance he simply just ignored them. They don't like to be ignored. It reached a point where they psychically were in front of him and he acted like he didn't see him. Gwen was so pissed off. _Excellent_. He gave in though when the two were begging.

For his father? Well he didn't know how to hit his father because this is the most he's seen his father be engaged with his relationships; with a _man_ as well. So he didn't really do anything to him because it was nice to have his support for once. But then again he also made his father publish an article about how he made them be in a relationship for publicity. However that backfired when the press started hanging around his house trying to get him to talk. They also wanted to know where Merlin was and the hashtag ‘#FindMerlin’ became wildly popular on twitter as fans looked everywhere to find Merlin. They found a few look alikes but they would never find him. Of course Arthur obviously knew where Merlin was but he wasn’t going to say anything.

As for Hunith and Gaius; well they weren't his to get revenge on. Besides he likes Hunith and Gaius and that wouldn't be nice on them. Besides they were the only two who were actually trying to give him advice on how to get Merlin back like the others who were trying to comfort him. Like he is a grown man he doesn’t need comforting. He needs _life_ advice.

"Any luck with ideas to get him back?" Gaius asked.

"I just know I'm going to do it at the premiere as I want the world to see it's not fake." Arthur replied. He had no clue what he was going to say or do but as long as Merlin listened to him he would be fine.

"When you do speak to him, tell him to come home and see me." Hunith sobbed. She missed him terribly. She hadn't attempted to see him at Will's just in case she got sent away too but she does phone him.

"I will Hunith." He hugged her. Doesn't matter if Arthur never gets to be with Merlin, he just wants them to be cool, to be friends and for Merlin to start speaking to everyone again. They may have been the conductor for this problem but Arthur was the catalyst and he shouldn't have said those things. If only he grew the balls to tell his father straight he wouldn’t have been in this mess.

.....

"So they were typing to set us up." Merlin mumbled as he read the paper. There was an article about Uther; he admitted to faking the engagement to get the stars to get along but then he decided to set them up after seeing the impact of them both on each other.

"Well, the stupid thing didn't work did it?" Merlin threw the paper in the corner of the guest room. He loved Arthur but he clearly didn't love him back.

"Merlin stop moping I can hear you from down there." Freya said entering the room sitting on the bed.

"I'm not moping." Merlin pouted.

"Leave him alone Freya if my mate wants to mope he can mope." Will defended also sitting on the bed.

"I am _not_ moping!" He said loudly.

"Sure you're not bud." Will patted Merlin's shoulder.

"There's no reason to mope Merlin Arthur loves you."

"He doesn't, I heard him say-"

"Doesn't matter what he said he keeps ringing and trying to get hold of you. I guarantee when you turn your phone on again that you'll have thousands of messages from him."

"He still said those things." Merlin countered.

"Well mate you knew he likes to make his father proud and maybe he thought he would be mad."

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just stick up for him?” Merlin half laughed. It was amusing this situation actually got his best mate to actually like someone he dates.

"I'm surprised myself but the amount of times he's been here or called I'm impressed."

"Arthur's been here?" Merlin asked. He was not aware of this.

"Ugh did I say here I meant-" Will stuttered but Merlin wasn’t buying it.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"We didn't want to upset you more than you already are." Freya said.

"But you said I should talk to him!” Merlin yelled.

"Well _not_ in this state you can't." Freya pointed at him.

"What do you mean?" Merlin tugged at his greasy stained t-shirt that he borrowed from Will a little self consciously.

"Have you seen yourself? You can't talk to him looking like _that_. You want him to _regret_ his words not _mean_ them." Will said.

"Will!" Freya smacked the back of his head. "Look Merlin forget it yeah? Ignore this idiot and just sleep on it and see how you feel tomorrow before the premiere."

"Okay." Merlin sighed.

"Don't do that look." Will sighed too.

"What look?"

"You have the _'nobody loves me'_ look."

"I do not." Merlin denied.

"You do. Don't think that Merlin we both loved you and still do." Freya smiled.

"Yeah and _left_ me for each other." Merlin reminded, with a little grin.

"We still love you though." Freya smiled at that. She always knew how to make him smile.

"And to prove it we'll have a _threesome_ right here right now." Will added. Merlin wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"What?" Merlin laughed.

"I'll do her you do me or we could do an Eiffel Tower." Will suggested. _Okay maybe not joking_. Merlin would actually consider it if he wasn't so hung up on Arthur or the fact that he couldn't stop mentally gagging. He loved these two like that once but that was a long time ago.

"Wait what's an Eiffel tower?" Merlin asked curiously. He didn't really want to know but he thought he would ask.

"You _really_ don't want to know Merlin." Freya scrunched up her face.

"Okay then...I think I'll pass." Merlin chuckled.

"Suit yourself." Will shrugged with a laugh.

"Okay," Merlin yawned. "I think I'll be going to sleep now."

"Just think about what we said." Freya patted his legs.

"I will." Merlin said. "Night."

"Night Merlin."

....

Arthur walked to his room. He didn't want sleep. If he does he'll just dream about Merlin again. He hated the fact he didn't have him.

His phone buzzed for what must have been the twelfth time that day. His friends keep calling to check up on him but he doesn't need their help. It was bad enough Morgana and Gwen came round the other day with food to make sure he ate something. And the lads coming round the day after to watch the football without alcohol. Leon and Gwaine won't let him have any after the two straight drinking days. They just won't leave him alone. I mean he wasn't an old man he could do stuff himself. He's just a little heartbroken and he will fix that tomorrow. But then again what is the point if Merlin won't even look or speak to him.

Arthur opened his bedside table draw and pulled his charger out. He tired to close it but it wouldn't shut.

"Why!" He growled at it. He shoved and pushed and wiggled but it didn't go back in. Arthur yelled in frustration and pulled the draw out letting it smash on the floor all the bits inside going all over the floor.

He couldn't do anything right by himself it seems. Maybe his friends were right.

Arthur took a deep breath in and sighed loudly. He put his head in his hands. He needs Merlin back. _Ah fuck._

He lifted his head and that's where he saw _it_ on the floor reflecting the light. _The ring_. He picked it up off the floor and fiddled with it in his fingers. The ring Hunith gave to Arthur to give to Merlin. Arthur kept looking at it. He was definitely going tomorrow he wasn't going to let Hunith down.

"If this doesn't say I love you then I don't know what does." Arthur said to himself. He was gonna prove to Merlin he loves him; even if he's moved on Arthur will still give him that ring.

....

Merlin didn't feel any better. He got up the next morning and he still didn't want to go to the premiere but he had to because he was one of the stars and he had to show his face. He was thinking he should get there early, walk the red carpet get a few pictures and go in avoiding Arthur entirely. _But what about the group pictures?_ He can get one and leave. Merlin stared at his suit hanging in the back of the door. He would have to do it.

....

_The premiere..._

Arthur got out his limo leaving Morgana and Leon to follow. He scanned the premise; he needed to find Merlin. He looked around and saw Merlin at the side talking to some journalist. If he can just get past people-

_"Mr Pendragon!"_ A woman called. "Is it true your relationship with Mr Emrys fake?"

_"Mr Pendragon!"_ A man called. "Is it true that your father tried to set you up?"

"No comments," He said. "I need to talk to Mr Emrys." Arthur barged past them.

*

"So the relationship was fake?" The journalist said to Merlin.

"Yes but it wasn't to me." Merlin said almost bitterly.

"Merlin!" A familiar voice called. Merlin spun round. _Arthur_. _Fuck no._

"Excuse me," Merlin dismissed. "I have to deal with this pain in my arse." And he walked the opposite way going further up the red carpet. He heard the journalist say _"We've got to film this."_ But he ignored them and kept walking.

"Merlin wait," Arthur ran up behind him and grabbed his arm spinning him. "Just let me explain," Arthur looked him in the eye pleadingly.

"You can't say anything to me that will make me change my mind." Merlin shook his head and pried his arm out of Arthur's grip. He turned and started to walk away.

_"I love you."_ Arthur called. Merlin stopped dead in his track. Merlin felt his heart pick up speed. _What?_ Merlin turned to face him wide eyed with and mouth open to an _o_ in shock. All the cameras and journalist were staring at them filming their interactions. If it weren't for Arthur's little declaration he would be angry his personal life is being filmed.

"You heard me Emrys," Arthur walked towards him. " _I-love_ - _you_." He said with lots of emphasis. He loves him! Arthur loves him! How does he know that's true though? Merlin took a breath and stepped towards Arthur.

"You love me?" Merlin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Arthur nodded. _"Why?"_ He asked. Arthur laughed in disbelief. Was this funny to him?

"Long story short. I don't fucking know," Arthur shrugged. "I just know my bed and my life is cold and empty without you in it,"

"You can solve that with someone else." Merlin enlightened.

"I don't _want_ anyone else. I can't live without seeing your smile everyday either," Arthur continued and Merlin looked down smiling a blush apparent on his face.

"Yeah that's the smile the one I love so much; the one that is so infectious." Arthur smiled. "My life is so dull without you Merlin. And I can stand here listing things I love about you for reasons I can't explain because who fucking knows or I could do this," Arthur said and dropped to one knee grabbing a box out of his pocket. Merlin's breath hitched. His heart pounded against his ribs.

"A-Arthur," Merlin stammered breathlessly. Oh wow this was happening. His heart needed to stop beating so fast.

"Merlin being fake engaged to you was the most fun I've had in a long time. You taught me so many things and I want to keep learning new things from you for the rest of my life." He presented the ring. It was beautiful; he was sure he'd seen that ring before. Arthur must have realised his slight confusion and said.

"Your mother gave me this the very first time we went round there so I could give it to you. Back then I didn't know what to do with it but now I know I want you to wear it." Merlin didn't know how to feel he wanted this but-but nothing Emrys just say yes.

"So I ask you Merlin Emrys will you marry me? For _real_ this time."

"Parts of me can't believe this is happening right now. Mainly because I don't think it's true. Being your fake fiancé was entertaining, life changing even and you've taught me so many things too."

"Is that a yes?" Arthur asked hopeful.

"No." Merlin said seriously. Arthur face dropped slightly. Okay he's let him suffer enough. "It's a _hell_ yes." Merlin grinned. All the Journalist and other stars cheered.

"Idiot." Arthur laughed putting the ring on his finger.

"You can't address your new fiancé like that."

"Oh I'm sorry," Arthur mocked standing up. "You're _my_ idiot." Arthur said and pulled Merlin to him and kissed him. This is what Merlin wanted, this right now with Arthur it was perfect. They pulled back and then embraced. Morgana and Leon approached with Gwen and Lance who had just arrived.

"Congratulations guys." Morgana smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Gwen gushed hugging the two.

"Well done mate." Leon said to Arthur patting his shoulder. 

"You look after him." Lance said to Merlin.

"Nah he can look after me." Merlin laughed.

"Don't think I won't." Arthur grinned. "Come on let's get out of here." Arthur said to Merlin.

"And go where?" Merlin asked. He wanted to go but he thought he would humour him.

"Somewhere private." Arthur winked.

"You're leaving?" Morgana asked. "Father isn't even here yet."

"Tell father I will see him tomorrow." Arthur dragged Merlin away.

"Arthur Merlin wait!" Lance called. "Take my car." He gave them the keys. Arthur nodded to him to say thanks and Merlin smiled.

"Thanks." He said and ran off with Arthur. _This was so exciting._

"Err Mr Emrys, Mr Pendragon!" The same journalist talking to Merlin called. "Is this engagement real?" She asked.

"Yep so real instead of going to the Premiere I'm taking my new fiancé home to have sex." Arthur said walking away with Merlin leaving the woman stunned. They ran to Lance's car and got in.

"We're going to Scotland."

"Why?" Merlin asked confused.

"It's quieter and I can't wait." Arthur simply said so Merlin didn't question it because he knew what Arthur had in mind and he couldn't wait either.

_Epilogue_

_A few months later..._

_"And here they are the newlywed couple Merlin and Arthur Emrys-Pendragon walking out the church. They seem very happy."_ A journalist covered.

_"True by their word they had a small wedding with close family and friends."_ Another said.

_"There have been stories flying about that there was a lot of drama before this wedding happened. There were a lot of confrontations and reunions."_

_"The best one was the mother-son reunion between actor Merlin Emrys-Pendragon and his mother Hunith Emrys."_

_"His revenge was not talking to anyone but he soon regretted his plan."_

_"Although the press couldn't get footage of the wedding, the couples co-stars live tweeted the whole thing."_

_"The two weren't amused but they didn't mind."_

_"It was said that the grooms’ parents announced their relationship at the wedding as well."_

_"Arthur Emrys-Pendragon's sister Morgana Knight formally Pendragon is due to give birth in a few months time, rumour has it they had to delay the wedding till she came back from her ultra sound."_

_"The word is that after losing a bet Arthur Emrys-Pendragon bought his sister a pony. She is very happy and called it Aithusa."_

_"The actor got his revenge he'd been waiting for by giving the pony laxatives. His sister was not impressed with the mess."_

_"The couples close friend and co-star Gwen Smith is newly engaged to her long term boyfriend Lance Du Lac. They will be marrying in June."_

_"It is said that their other actor friends Gwaine Greene and Percival 'Percy' Thomas have also been talking about marriage. Although it is rumouring that they already eloped two months ago."_

_"Although the newlyweds Arthur and Merlin are leaving the chapel as a new married couple rumour has it the two went to Scotland to elope on the first night they were engaged."_

_"The two were spotted leaving a church there by some farmers."_

_"So they had already been happily married three months before their actual wedding."_

_"The newlyweds will now be going to the wedding reception in their words to get 'shitfaced' before they go off on their honeymoon."_

_"Merlin Emrys-Pendragon vowed it will not be in Spain. His husband first to agree."_

-FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally enjoyed writing this for you guys and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I would love to hear what you all think about it! but anyway till next time guys XD


End file.
